Aquastreak
by flarey phoenix
Summary: 2007 movie based come see the life of the Transformer twins... new addition, as fluffy and dramatic scenes unfold XD BumblebeexOC OCxOC OCxOC XD aaannnd BarricadexOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-Aqua

Ever since Optimus sent out that signal, more Autobots had arrived; the twins had found their way... and were the best at annoying people with their strange antics. Red-alert had made it, Wheeljack had appeared, Cliffjumper had arrived, unfortunately so had a few Decepticons.

Aquastreak found herself board stiff lying on an asteroid, she had escaped the war just in time thanks to a small Yellow Autobot.

"Wonder if he made it out." She mumbled and received a message

"I am Optimus prime, we have situated on a planet known as Earth, we welcome any survivors of the war, and we are waiting."

"Wow, Optimus Prime? Awesome." She smirked... Optimus had actually been her uncle, so she was quite fond of him, but the last time she saw him she really young then the war started and she made it out when she was an adolescent. '_earth hm, lets see'_ she thought and searched her database for any known information on Earth, she found that she was quite close actually, about a two month journey '_how fun_' she thought and sent out a message back "this is Aquastreak of Cybertron, I am due to arrive in two months, I will send coordinates to my projectory." And she jumped up off the asteroid and turned into her atmospheric entry form (metal meteor). On Earth Bee and Ironhide were trying to randomly dislodge a tree from the ground but its roots just refused to give in as Bee yelled very insulting things at it in Cybertron

"Bumblebee that is not helping." Ironhide smirked

"It was worth a shot." Bee smirked when Red alert yelled over

"HEY WE HAVE A MESSAGE!!" he yelled and Optimus walked over

"What is it Red-alert?" he asked

"There's another audio signal from a survivor." He answered

"Play it." Optimus instructed and Red Alert pushed a button and the message played as Bumblebee and Ironhide arrived and nearly choked at the voice

"A Femme?" Ironhide asked shocked

"Aquastreak?" Optimus asked then smiled "glad to see she made it." his smile then turned to a frown

"What?" Bee asked as Optimus turned to him

"You and Sunstreaker will alert Sam and Mikaela, Ironhide, you alert Captain Lennox... I'll tell the others." He spoke and they reverted to car form and disappeared. (2 months later)

Aquastreak had arrived at Earth and sent a message down

"This is Aquastreak to Optimus Prime, hiya uncle, now could you please send me your coordinates and what instructions to do?" she asked and a message came back

"Hello Aquastreak, find a vehicle off the World Wide Web to transform into and the coordinates will be uploaded shortly and I'm glad you made it."Came Optimus's reply

"Understood and I'm glad to." She stated smiling as she did as instructed. Back at the base Optimus had sent the coordinates and instructed Ironhide, Red Alert, Ratchet Sam and Bee to go and welcome Aquastreak and they did as instructed and waited at the place of landing.

"Here she comes." Bee stated

"Hmm, a Femme, this will be fun." Ratchet smirked

"Yeah, then Optimus would have our heads." Ironhide grinned "she is his niece."

"She's of age remember." Red Alert stated as Sam and Bee shook their heads

"That doesn't matter, stop being perverted old bots." Sam stated and Bee smirked. Just then the metal meteor crashed a few meters away from them scaring Sam a bit as the others snickered. The meteor started to shift and change into a femme bot, she was just shorter than Bee, her body was slim and curvaceous with a tint of blue in her blue colourings and her eyes shone lilac. Each male there gawked... even Sam which was kind of weird as Aquastreak smirked

"Stop catching fly's lads." She winked and frowned at Bumblebee whom matched her look "...it's...you!" she exclaimed shocked

"You!" he yelped and she jumped at him hugging him whilst repeatedly saying thank you as the others just stood there too shocked to speak as to why Bumblebee was getting all the attention from the femme. "Glad to see you made it out safely then." He smirked as she let go, if she could of she'd be blushing right now

"Thanks to you." she smiled warmly

"Ok guys Optimus will be expecting us back soon." Sam stated

"How is the old codger?" she asked jokingly and everyone except Sam and Bee glared at her "yeesh he's my uncle, I'm allowed to say that, you bunch of metal-heads." She shook her head

"It's dis-respectful." Ratchet commented and she sighed

"It's a joke dude." She responded "now I need names seriously." She stated and Ironhide walked forward

"I am Ironhide, that is Ratchet and he is Red Alert, and the one next to you is Bumblebee." He stated and she smiled and transformed into a sleek silver-blue Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT

"So...who's showin me the way?" she asked and every hand shot up except for Sam's and Bumblebees... the latter rose his hand slowly after the others "hmmm who to pick... well considering your behaviour... I choose the most logical, I choose Bee." She stated and they could all tell she had a smile playing in her voice. Bee nodded and transformed "nice car." She stated and he revved as Sam got in then shot off while the others followed suit. She quickly passed the others and caught Bee easily "You wanna race?" she asked teasingly which was replied with an eager rev "take that as a yes." She laughed and they both weaved through the traffic as people watched thinking that it was just rich kids having fun. She seriously whooped his can as they stopped at the base "wow, this it?" she asked

"Yep." Sam answered as he got out the car and Bee transformed

"Nice." She smirked as the others arrived still wondering why she'd choose the youngest bot over them. They walked in and were immediately welcomed by Optimus

"Ah Aquastreak, I thought I'd never see you again." He stated and she smiled

"Thank Bumblebee." She smiled and he looked at her confused "he helped me escape." She finished and he smiled at Bumblebee

"You have my thanks old friend." He smiled and Bee nodded

"You're welcome." He smirked as the other bots mouthed an 'oh' finally finding out why Bee had gotten all the attention

"Now I'd like Ratchet to show you around the base." He stated and rolled her eyes

"Fine." She groaned as Ratchet smirked and led her off

"Seya later Bee." She waved and disappeared round a corner and Sam walked up to Bee and smirked

"She seems to like you." Sam teased

"Of course, she's a friend." Bee responded not quite understanding

"No I mean she has a crush on you." and Bee looked confused so he did a search on the web on the words and came up with two possible meanings, one, she liked him more than a friend or two, she was crushing him. Bee just looked blankly at him "she likes you more than a friend?" he guessed

"Very doubtful." Bumblebee responded and went to shoot some targets (I do that...when I'm annoyed, my targets are my teachers' heads...not literally of course just look-a-likes). Aquastreak was being shown around every last little bit of the damn base

"And that's the medical bay." Ratchet informed her as she yawned

"Not that this is positively amazing to listen to... but are you almost finished, I'm bored." She stated and he rolled his optics at her

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" he asked

"Actually yes, not to sound rude...ok maybe it is to sound rude but I'd rather be ANYWHERE but here at the moment." She moaned and he grumbled something in cybertron "Useless!?" she asked annoyed letting off a brief grown before pinning him to the floor with a sharp blade at his neck that had come from her arm...actually it was her arm, her arm had shifted it's shape to become razor sharp and deadly "never call me useless!" she growled her optics flashed red for a split second

"Get off." He ordered and she pressed it harder

"Also, never order me around." She finished and jumped up then disappeared around the corner. Bee had finished blasting holes in things as Sam had gone home in Ironhide so he decided to sit in the cafeteria with the twins who were perfecting their most recent prank which was apparently headed for Ironhide.

"I don't think playing a prank on the weapons specialist would be very wise." Bee commented and they both smirked

"Your point is?" they asked at the same time and he smirked and shook his head as a voice alerted him...as well as the wolf whistle from the twins

"Can I join ya?" Aquastreak asked and he nodded and smiled

"How'd you escape?" he asked and she chuckled

"I think I scared him a bit." She grinned

"You...scared Ratchet?" the twins asked shocked

"So hard to fathom?" she asked

"I don't understand how you, the newbie hot one scared the old man." Sunny stated and her expressions showed that of her raising an eyebrow

"Is everyone in this base desperate for a female?" she asked Bee who in turn choked on his shake then smirked

"By the looks of it."

"You too?" she asked teasingly and he choked again as the twins snickered

"Hey Aqua!" Sunny smirked and she looked round from the uncomfortable Bumblebee who was subconsciously thanking primus for the interruption

"Hmm?" she asked

"Wanna help us prank tall dark and ugly?" Sides asked

"Ironhide?" she wondered and they nodded "I'm so in." She grinned and Bee looked at her weird

"How did you know they were talking about Ironhide?" he wondered

"He's the only tall dark and ugly one around here." She smirked as the others snickered "so what's the plan?" she asked

"Well... considering you've just joined us we have a whole new plan." Sideswipe rubbed his hands together smirking evilly

"...ya know, is it just me...or is there someone missing?" she asked looking round

"I don't think so... why who do you think is missing?" Sides asked

"My brother." She stated and they looked at her confused "well he ain't really my brother he just acted like it... so where is he?" she asked

"Who is he?" Bee asked and she smiled

"Jazz." And his eyes widened

"Erm... I think you need to have a talk with Optimus about that one." Sunny stated a bit off with the prank now

"What? Why?" she asked confused

"I think he should tell you." Bee answered and she looked at him concerned

"What is it?" she asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and the three fell silent "tell me." she demanded

"Come with me." Bee stated and stood up and she followed him to Optimus's office. He knocked on

"Come in!" Optimus called and he opened the door and she followed him in

"Why are we here?" she asked and Optimus looked at the two weirdly

"Sir... Aquastreak wishes to know what happened to her brother." Bee spoke and he looked at her confused "meaning the one who acted like her brother... Jazz." Bee finished and Optimus sighed

"You may Leave Bumblebee I believe this is a chat meant for me and her alone." Optimus stated and he nodded and left as Optimus motioned her to sit down

"Where is he?" she asked

"Aqua as you very well know... not all Autobots make it out of war alive." He stated regrettably as she gulped

"He... he's not is he?" she asked fearful of the answer

"I regrettably inform you...he is." He stated and she ran out and past Bumblebee in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- How?

Bee had followed her to see if she was ok and the twins had caught up as he stood outside her door listening to the crying coming from inside

"Aqua!?" Sides called

"Go away!" she yelled back

"Can we come in?" Sunny asked

"NO!" she yelled louder

"I doubt she'll talk at the moment guys." Bee stated

"Well why don't you go in... she may talk to you." Sides responded and he shook his head

"She wants to be alone. Let's just do what she wants." He replied and they nodded and then walked back to the cafeteria as she opened the door and transformed then shot out the doors before anyone noticed... except for the twins and Bee who looked at each other before transforming and following her. She made her way to the look-out and sat on a boulder watching the sunset sadly as she heard the other three approaching. She heard them transform and walk over

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed

"We only came to give you some company." Bee smiled and she looked round as they sat either sides of her and silence ensued until...

"Is Ratchet sure he can't do anything to bring him back?" she asked quietly

"He's fairly sure... he's fixed him up so he's not in two but-" and Bee shoved Sunny off the rock for saying that as she looked at him horror struck

"In two!?" she yelped "who did it?" she asked in pure anger

"HEY THE PAINT JOB!" Sunstreaker yelled at the Yellow and black bot who was just ignoring him

"Megatron." Bee answered and a siren caught their attention as an F-22 raptor shot above them

"Aqua, hide." Sideswipe instructed and she shook her head

"If I can't kill Megatron... I'm gonna take my anger out on these fools." She growled and Barricade transformed as Starscream landed behind them

"All alone... with a Femme." Barricade smirked

"There are four of us and two of you." Sunstreaker replied and Frenzy jumped from Barricade "ok three of you and four of us." He corrected

"Don't you just mean three on three; a femme hardly counts... especially one with no weapons." Starscream sneered and she shot him a look that said 'you say one more word and I'll kill you' which he just snickered at

"Don't be sexist... it's very stupid." Sideswipe smirked and his guns appeared as did the others but Aqua stayed normal since her weapons weren't guns. And three more Decepticons appeared, Soundwave, Thrust and Dead End

"Well this is promising." Sunny muttered and fired on them but all of them were caught and hands were put behind their backs as Starscream sneered at Aqua

"A Femme should be very entertaining." He smirked holding her face up and her arms changed and sliced his off

"Touch me again and it'll be your head." She spoke as he howled in pain the others backed off slightly, understanding very clearly she was ticked off and had the weapon to slice them to bits and she glared at Thrust who held Bee "let. Him. Go." She spoke clearly and Thrust jumped back into his alt mode and sped off then she glared at Barricade who held Sunny and Frenzy appeared in front of her and dodged her blades... so she switched them back and opened her palms and shot two blasts of water at him knocking him off the cliff then she morphed her arms back into the sharp weapons "any more arguments?" she asked and they all disappeared including Starscream who had fled due to his missing arms.

"No wonder she scared the old man, even I was scared for a minute." Sideswipe commented and she ignored him and went back to sitting on the rock

"I think we should leave her be..." Bumblebee spoke "actually, you guys head on back." he said and they nodded and took off down the road as she walked up beside her "you ok?" he asked and she sighed

"No, I'm not, I've lost my family and now my...almost brother, I have nobody anymore." She said sadly and he sat down

"Sure you do, you have Optimus... you have the twins who are growing quite fond of you." he smiled "you also have me." he said kindly and she smiled

"Thanks." She mumbled then frowned "was Ratchet sure he couldn't do anythin?" she asked

"He said there was nothing he could do... none of his medical skills came in for that, Mikaela couldn't help either." He mumbled the last bit

"Who's Mikaela?" she wondered

"Sam's girlfriend." He smirked

"Oh, so she's a mechanic then?" she asked and he nodded

"Kind of... she knows her fair share of things, but Ratchet can't access any small parts on Jazz... so he can't fix him correctly." He said sadly and she looked at her hands

"Let's head back." she said suddenly and he smiled at her

"Come on then." And he transformed as she followed suit and they drove back. A few hours passed and nobody could seem to find her... not even Optimus. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and Bee was left in the dark about where she had stowed away too. Everyone had began searching for her looking everywhere until Bee had an idea and walked down a hallway that nobody wanted to walk down, the Autobot graveyard... in each room a fallen comrade lay. Finally he found the room and saw small lights from under the door he walked in and saw Aqua fixing the small wires and connections on the lieutenant who lay sparkless

"Aqua?" Bee asked and she jumped and turned round

"How did you find me?" she wondered

"I took a wild stab at it, what are you doin?" she wondered and she looked at Jazz

"My hands are small... I'm smaller than Ratchet and have enough medical knowledge, I'm fixing my brother." She answered truthfully

"But he has no spark, he's dead Aqua." He replied and she nodded her head

"Not for long." She responded "do not tell anyone about this Bee, if you do I will not hesitate to cut your voice box out understand?" she asked dangerously and he gulped and nodded

"But how do you intend to bring him back?" he wondered

"That's none of your concern now can you do me a favour and run to the medical bay? I need some supplies." She asked

"...sure." he answered "anythin else?" she asked

"An Energon shake would help." She answered smiling and he nodded happy to see her smile again and went to do what he was told. When he reached the medical bay Ratchet was in there and he mentally cursed then smirked as he saw what he had written on there a few weeks prior 'Ratchets torture chamber' Ratchet still hadn't noticed. He walked in and Ratchet looked at him

"Can I help you Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked

"Erm I need some tools... preferably some to help mending small wires and such." Bee answered

"And why would you need those?" Ratchet asked curiously

"I don't somebody else does." He answered

"Who?"

"Erm... someone."

"You can tell me you know." Ratchet smirked

"No I can't... I don't want to lose my vocal processor." He stated and Ratchet raised an eyebrow... or did that motion

"Who would do that?" he asked giving Bee a tool box

"Someone with a few anger issues." Bee smirked and shot out of the 'torture chamber' oh if Aqua would have heard him say that he would have no head never mind the vocal processor. He put the tool box down on a desk and headed to the cafeteria, picked up an Energon shake and headed back down to the room. A week had gone by and he helped her wherever he could and still he kept everyone in the dark about where Aqua was, Optimus was getting rather worried so she decided to allow Bee to tell him. He walked up to the Autobot leaders office and knocked on

"Come in!" he called and Bee hesitated but walked in "ah Bumblebee, what can I help you with?" he asked

"I wanted to explain something to you sir." He answered

"What is it? Do you know where Aquastreak is?" he asked

"Actually yes I do, I've just returned from where she is situated, she wishes for me to come and enlighten you on where she has been for the past week." He replied and Optimus looked at him suspiciously

"Where?" he asked

"She has been down in the graveyard sir." He answered

"Why would she- she's been visiting Jazz hasn't she?" he asked and he nodded

"Not only that sir but she has done extensive repairs on the lieutenant, she believes that in a few more days he should be awake." And Optimus's optics widened

"Why did she not inform me of this?!" he demanded and Bee flinched

"I have no idea sir but she said if I informed anyone my vocal processor would be permanently removed with a very nasty weapon." Bee smirked

"She wouldn't actually do that you know." Optimus shook his head

"She chopped Starscream's arms off." Bee spoke and Optimus looked up shocked

"When did you see him?" he asked

"A week ago, didn't you hear, the twins were bragging about it for her since she refused to talk to anyone." He responded

"That girl has always struck me as strange, she seems so innocent and then out of the blue she attacks, very stealthy." He mumbled

"Sir, she wishes for you not to inform anyone, I've been assisting with the repairs and doing what she asks me to, you and I are the only ones who are aware of her doin this." He continued

"Do not worry old friend, tell my niece she has my permission to complete her work, and I will not tell anyone." He smiled and Bee nodded

"Thank you sir." He smiled

"You're excused." Optimus stated and Bee walked out and was immediately confronted by the twins

"Where is she?" they both asked

"That information is classified." Bee smirked

"The information will be pummelled out of you if you don't spill." They threatened but he remained unfazed

"It couldn't be worse than what she'd do to me if I told you." Bee shot back

"She wouldn't do diddly squat... she may be dangerous in a fight but she wouldn't harm a fellow comrade," Sideswipe commented and Ratchet walked passed

"Oh Sunstreaker Sideswipe, Aqua is in the cafeteria." Ratchet informed them and the shot off towards the aforementioned area as he shook his head "those two will never learn; now I'm sure wherever she really is she's well hidden." Ratchet smirked and Bee smiled "so where is she?" he asked

"Sorry, can't tell." And he shot off as Ratchet sighed and shook his head then went back to the medical bay. He heard Aqua say something, something rather disturbing.

"Alls you need now is a spark, but..." and she cut off as he walked in

"So where's the spark coming from?" he asked and she glared at him

"You were listening?" she asked

"Hard to miss when I'm outside the door, were you planning on taking it from someone?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes in fact I was." She answered, he expected her to say 'no of course not' so it was understandable when he stared at her blankly "you expected me to refuse the accusation?" she asked and he nodded "I never lie Bumblebee." She responded

"Fine, who were you goin to get said spark off?" he asked and she sighed and put a hand to her chest

"Me." She answered simply and his optics widened

"You'll kill yourself!" he exclaimed

"No I won't, by siphoning a small amount of spark his systems will start up and generate it on its own, he only needs a small amount." She responded

"It's too risky." He stated

"Fine leave me be and you won't have to watch." She shot back and he shook his head

"No, when you told me you were fixing him... you never mentioned transferring your spark into him." He stated

"Because I knew you wouldn't allow me to finish." She countered and he sighed

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"I want my brother back." She answered sadly

"He wasn't your brother Aqua." He responded

"He was close enough, why do siblings have to share a connection in some way, why can't they be brother or sister on their own accord?" she asked and his head dropped

"Fine, go ahead... but if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself." He stated and she chuckled

"You could try." She winked and opened her armor then her spark casing she was completely focused, one wrong movement and it would destroy all three of them. She stuck her hand inside and encased a small amount then removed it feelin slightly lightheaded as she cupped the energy encased within her lilac hands. She lowered it into Jazz's spark casing and closed hers and his own then fainted. Her head rested on Jazz's chest armor and Bee panicked as he saw her fall. A few hours passed and Bumblebee had stayed there just in case she awoke '_will she wake up? Or will there be another lost Autobot?'_ he thought and heard a groan and he looked hopefully at her but she didn't wake... Jazz did with a startled yelp/scream

"Lieutenant?" Bee asked and Jazz looked at him confused '_one minute I'm bein ripped in half the next am 'ere what 'appened'_ Jazz wondered

"Bumblebee?" he asked holding his head

"Oh Primus! She did it!" he yelped

"Who? Did what?" he asked then remembered "why ain't I dead?" he asked and Bee chuckled

"She did it... but... she hasn't woke up yet." He mumbled sadly and Jazz looked down and saw the blue hair with purple streaks

"Aqua?" he asked "what did she do?" he demanded

"She took part of her spark and transferred it to you..." he answered

"Oh man!" he yelped and tried waking her up "Aqua! Come on sis wake up!" he exclaimed shaking her and a groan alerted them, she was alive... exhausted, but alive.

"J-Jazz?" she asked looking up and he smiled

"You been an idiot kiddo...thanks" and he hugged her as Bee smiled, he let go and she stood up shakily but Bee kept her up

"Bee helped." She smiled

"Thanks Bee." Jazz smirked and Bee nodded

"Nice to have you back Lieutenant." Bumblebee smiled

"Nice to be back... tell me sumin, am I in the graveyard?" he asked

"Well, you have been dead for about 9 months." Bee answered and Jazz's optics widened

"Wow, 'tha long?" he wondered "now let me try ma flip." He smirked and stood up then did a flip to test his joints, they were a bit stiff, but nothing a bit of training and workouts couldn't solve.

"Just came back online and you're doin flips, glad to hav ya back bro." Aqua grinned

"Does anyone know about this?" Jazz wondered

"Only me you Bee and Optimus... wanna go surprise everyone?" Aqua smirked

"First... did anyone arrive from Cybertron?" he wondered

"The twins arrived, Wheeljack did Red Alert came Cliffjumper arrived and then Aquastreak." Bee answered and he nodded

"Bluestreak not arrived yet? Wheeljack and 'im always good for a laugh" Jazz grinned

"Wheeljack was ordered to confine his experiments in an explosion safe room." Bumblebee smiled

"Can we head upstairs now this place is so dark...? I've not seen the sun in almost two weeks." Aqua moaned and Jazz chuckled

"I ain't seen the sun in 9 months kiddo; an I wanna see it 'jus as much as you do." He smirked and they walked out. Everyone else on the other hand was either working or doing something else in the cafeteria as Aqua ran up ahead of the two to and through the cafeteria shocking everyone in there then ran past headed to tell Optimus. She ran into his office... not bothering to knock

"Aqua!? That's very rude you know." He scolded but she wafted her hand

"Yes yes I know and you know I really don't care, but Jazz is alive! He's on his way up now!" she stated happily and his optics widened

"It worked?" he asked shocked and she nodded happily and they both dashed out of the office and up to the cafeteria and everyone looked at them not noticing the silver bot the other way

"Yo what's crackin 'lil bitches?" Jazz asked and Optimus smirked as everyone's optics enlarged, the twins spat out their shakes and stared in Jazz's direction, they heard a slight explosion from the explosion safe room apparently Wheeljack had heard since he walked in the room seconds after, Red Alert stared shocked and Ratchet... well he kind of fainted, Ironhide on the other hand was too busy wondering...

"How 'tha hell did Jazz come back!?" he yelped as the Pontiac solstice smirked at his sis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3- say what!?

Aqua had decided to train a bit for fun with Jazz and was currently kicking his shiny metal ass

"You got better kid." Jazz smirked as she grinned

"Can't beat me?" she asked teasingly

"But not better than me." he finished and jumped at her but being slim and agile she easily dodged and blasted him with water

"Come on..." she smirked "you're better than that."

"You ain't been dead for nine months." He shot back

"You're using that to your full advantage ain't ya?" she asked

"Jus 'cuz I can." He smirked and gave her a nuggy which she punched him for whilst laughing "listen, I hav to head off somewhere, why don' you jus' shoot thins?" he asked and she smiled

"Sure, go on then." She grinned happy to have her brother back and he winked and shot off out the door. Aqua smiled at the door and went back to target practice. Jazz had found who he was looking for in the cafeteria bummed out about something.

"Hello Lieutenant." Bee greeted

"Hiya Bee, what up?" he asked

"Nothing..." he sighed

"Come on dude, mus' be sumin... important." Jazz smirked "like why on any planet would yo spend a whole week fixin me... and not doin anythin?" he asked

"You died in battle... I wanted to help." He answered

"Uh huh?" he stated unconvinced "are you sure it din't 'av anythin to do wiv me sis?" he asked smirking

"What? Why would you ask that I mean yeah she's ok but why would you say that?" he asked quickly and Jazz grinned

"She's in the shootin range, I don' think she'd mind ya showin up to ask her out." He smirked an Bees optics widened then went back to normal in a annoyed sigh

"Am I that easily read?" he asked

"Like a book mate." He said sympathetically "so's she tho, she may be 'ard to read sometimes mate but she's more readable to Me." he smirked, he knew if Aqua would have heard that he'd be back in the graveyard for sure since she'd have his head, Femmes were well known for their vicious way of fighting and they alibility to dodge a males attacks as well as care for sparklings very well as an instinct

"I don't think I could." He mumbled

"Why not?" Jazz wondered, he wanted the best for his sis, and naturally since the others were considerably older than she was, except for Red-alert and Bee... Jazz chose Bee "nervous?" he asked slyly

"Erm... yeah." Bee stated dryly

"Oh come on, you fough' 'Cons, and walked frough a war zone... is askin one girl out that bad?" he asked and Bee slumped in his seat "take that as a yea." Jazz groaned "well then, I'll ask Red-alert about it then." Jazz stated and stood up then looked round only to find Bee had dashed off "I'm a genius." Jazz smirked. Aqua had sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the shooting range and admired her perfect shots. The door opened and Sunny walked in followed by Sideswipe

"Hey Sunny, hiya Sides." She grinned

"Hi, you still up for the prank?" Sunny asked deviously and she smirked

"Enlighten me on this plan of yours." She smiled and they relayed the prank over to her when they finished she had her mouth wide open and her optics far to big for normality

"You want _me_ to do _what_?!" She asked shocked

"Come on, it'll be a laugh." Sides grinned

"Only cause I'm the one doin it, I have my dignity ya know." She stated obviously not impressed with the all too distasteful prank

"Come on... please?" they both asked and she sighed shaking her head

"Fine, but you owe me dudes." She stated and they did a whoop in victory and then headed out the room. Bee was having trouble finding her since she'd left the shooting range before he arrived (you see what's coming rite?)So he went to search elsewhere. Aqua and the twins had found Ironhide and they went over the plan once more before they pushed her out from the corner to do her part... which was rather embarrassing. She walked over to Ironhide and tapped him on the shoulder... which was rather hard since he was considerably taller than she was, he turned round and looked at her

"Can I help you with something Aquastreak?" he asked and she put on the best flirty voice she could muster

"As a matter of fact yes you can." She replied coyly as Sunny and Sides got to work on phase two. Bee had been searching frantically for her but getting nowhere until he heard two hushed voices, the twins were rigging something up so he decided to ask them about it

"What are you two doin?" he asked and they jumped

"Oh crap!" they yelped seeing him which was bad since Aqua was just around the corner flirting with Ironhide

"Have you seen Aqua? I need to tell her something." Bee stated ignoring the previous exclamation from the twins

"Erm... you really don't wanna know." Sideswipe replied and Bee heard her

"Was that her?" he asked trying to look round the corner but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe blocked his way

"Nope, of course not why would she be here?" they both asked quickly

"Move." Bee stated clearly and pushed them, he may have been small but damn was he strong. What he saw next... well completely crushed him. Aqua was pressed up close to a very shocked and confused Ironhide her leg was locked around his as she talked to him very flirtatiously. Ironhide saw Bee who was shocked, saddened and kind of angry as he cleared his throat (ok so he's a robot, but who cares). She looked round and immediately jumped back from Ironhide

"This isn't what it looks like Bee." She stated and the twins came into view as Ironhide understood fully what happened

"So, I looked all over the base to find you and tell you something extremely important, and I find you here flirting with... him!?" he asked annoyed

"Erm Bumblebee this is ou-"

"Shut up!" he shut the twins up before they could explain and transformed then drove off

"Oh for Pete's sake." Aqua muttered and set off the prank dropping a full bucket of sewerage and oil on Ironhides' head then transformed and sped after Bee leaving the twins to cop for it. Bee had arrived at the look-out and transformed then sat on the rock that Aqua had sat on

"I was stupid." He muttered "as if someone like her could like me." and he heard an engine, and turned round to see Aqua transform

"Bee it wasn't what it looked like." She stated

"I saw it with my own optics!" he shot back and she walked up to him

"Bee I mean it, that wasn't what it-"

"I don't want to hear it." he stated cutting her off

"If you would just-"

"I said no."

"Bee-" and he cut her off again

"NO!"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!?" she yelled annoyed "IT WAS A PRANK!!" she yelled at his shocked form "I don't even know what you're so worked up about, it wasn't like it meant anythin." She stated annoyed

"The twins." He growled

"Yes the twins, now Mr high and mighty, shut the hell up and let me explain." She stated and he fought back the urge to smile and kept the stern look "the twins decided it'd be fun to prank Ironhide, when I joined in they re-planned it to make it more amusing, unfortunately that included me doin... that, you weren't supposed to see it... now what did you want to tell me?" she asked and he gulped

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions." He apologised

"No harm done, now spill." She smirked

"Erm, well I er, Ithinkiloveyou." He said quicker

"Say wha?" she asked confused her audio receptors didn't quite catch it

"Ithinkiloveyou." He repeated determined not to say it any slower

"Slower or I knock you out." She threatened

"You wouldn't do that." He stated

"Wanna bet?" she asked dangerously and he gulped

"Ok fine... I think... I'm in love with you." he said and her optics widened in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The twins... well they were being shouted at by Optimus... Aqua however was having a hard time

"How... when...why?" she asked unable to form complete sentences

"You don't feel the same do you?" he asked disappointedly and she walked up to him and smiled "it's ok, I'm not that much... the others are more suited for you." he mumbled and she lifted his chin to meet her gaze.

"Bumblebee?" she asked

"What?" he wondered

"You talk too much." She smiled and bent down and kissed him.

"You had absolutely no right to put her in that idiotic prank." Optimus scowled and they stayed silent "furthermore you allowed Bumblebee to see it!" he stated as different Autobots crowded outside listening to the Autobot leader

"Wonder what punishment he'll give." Red Alert smirked

"Whaeva it is, I'm goin ta kick their ass 'fo makin ma sis do 'tha" Jazz stated annoyed

"Punishment?" they asked and Optimus thought for a moment and smirked evilly "RATCHET!" he yelled and their optics widened as the medic walked in

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are in need of punishment... you're free to decide." Optimus smirked

"No no no no anythin but him!" the twins begged

"You included my Niece in your ridiculous antics, Ratchet will decide on your punishment... or would you rather stare down Ironhides cannons?" he asked and they both gulped as Ratchet smirked (I feel sorry for em)

"To be honest we prefer the Ironhide suggestion." Sideswipe commented

"Take them away Ratchet." Optimus ordered. Outside Aqua and Bee had come back and saw the crowd

"What is goin on?" she asked

"Punishment." Cliffjumper responded

"For what?" she asked

"Having you join their little prank." Red Alert smirked

"Ugh!" she moaned and pushed past them all and walked in... Again without knocking "uncle?!" she asked annoyed

"Aqua!?" Optimus asked shocked "you really need to learn how to knock." He stated

"I was the one the who agreed to it." she defended "why punish the twins?" she asked

"I will not have that kind of thing in my base." Optimus responded and she looked at him raising a metallic eyebrow

"Oh really? So... if Miss Elita-One appeared... you wouldn't allow her to do that with you?" she asked and everyone gasped at her disrespectful comment... even the Autobots outside the office

"You should learn respect!" Optimus bellowed

"I have, I have much respect, but you know very well that everyone has free will to do what they wish and when to do it, you cannot force punishment on someone for doin something that you would do yourself." She stated

"That girl has courage." Cliffjumper whispered

"Always bin 'tha way, she never changed." Jazz responded as Bee stayed silent

"Aqua you shall be silent!" Optimus stated but she remained unfazed

"You know of all people how loud I can be uncle, my vocal processors do not understand the word silent." She shot back, it seemed like she had no respect what so ever, but in fact she looked up to that man more than anyone, and he knew it. "why do you choose to punish these boys, all they have done is cause some stiff some problems, actually oil should release him of some of his stiffness." She smirked mischievously Ratchet and the twins looked at her silently, as she defended the two pranksters. Optimus looked at her and sighed

"You speak with more wisdom than your years, Sunstreaker Sideswipe, you are free to leave." Optimus stated and she smiled

"The wisdom comes from you uncle." She spoke kindly bowing her head as the twins disappeared out the door... Optimus swore he'd never seen an Autobot move so fast, Ratchet quietly left mumbling about smartass Femmes

"Aqua, I believe you care for one of my team." Optimus smirked

"I do, how did you find out?" she asked and he closed the door

"Jazz informed me." he smiled and she mumbled something about bigmouthed brothers and he chuckled

"He would." She grumbled "so what?" she asked

"At least you picked a capable fighter." He smiled

"So I have your permission?" she asked

"Of course... but next time, try to knock." And she grinned

"It's a deal." She agreed and walked out to be glomped by both twins

"Thank you thank you thank you!" they both thanked her and she smiled

"You're welcome guys." She grinned

"Ratchet would have done something bad I know it." Sideswipe stated

"Probably flushed our exhausts." Sunstreaker guessed and her optics widened

"Yikes, he is disturbing." She shuddered

"We know." They both stated and Bee walked up to them

"Bee we're sorry you saw that." Sideswipe apologised

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." She smirked slyly

"Oh I do mind, just not as much." He stated and a throat clearing alerted the twins, they turned round to see a rather pissed off Jazz

"Gotta go!" they both yelped and sped off Jazz was about to chase em when he stopped and pointed at Bee

"You 'arm her in any way an I'll kill ya." He stated and sped off after the twins.

"Ehem!" Ironhide stated and she smirked and turned round

"Can I help you?" she asked mischievously

"You have to apologise." He stated and she smirked

"No I don't, I think my part in the prank was enough punishment." She stated and snickers were heard as Bee could help chuckling as Ironhide grumbled and stormed off. They both decided to head off to the cafeteria and silence ensued "so?" she asked breaking the silence

"I wanted to ask you something." he answered

"What?" she asked

"Do you erm... want to, go see a movie?" he asked nervously and she smiled

"I'm guessing drive in?" she asked

"So is that a yes?" he asked

"Of course it is." She kissed him on the cheek "now what movie?" she asked

"Erm... I don't know what they're showin." He answered sheepishly

"I have an idea." she grinned "go get a level 5 hologram program from Ratchet." She instructed and he nodded understanding

"What about you?" he asked and she transformed and turned on her hologram then got out the car, she had long wavy amethyst hair with blue streaks, her eyes were a mesmerizing glowing lilac, she was slightly tanned and around 5'9, she wore long blue flared out pants with a darker shade of blue around the bottom, her top was a low cut black top with a denim jacket, also he could just see the Autobot mark as a tattoo on her chest the bottom of it hidden by her top.

"I already have one built in." She smiled

"A very attractive one at that." He gawked

"Thank you, now I wanna see what yours looks like, so chop chop and hurry up." she hurried

"What's the rush?" he asked

"I wanna watch Rush hour 3." She answered "and it starts in half an hour." She answered

"How are we going to get in?" he wondered

"... I'll call Sam." She smiled and shot off. He shook his head and smiled then walked to the medical bay. He walked in and Ratchet turned round

"How can I help you?" he asked

"Ratchet have you got a level 5 hologram projection program?" he asked

"Erm... sure, what do you need it for?" he asked

"Er..." Bumblebee said

"Date?" he asked

"...How'd you know?" he asked

"Bound to happen." Ratchet smiled and took out the disk and handed it to him "what about Aquastreak?" he wondered

"She has one built in." Bee smiled "well, seya." And he walked out to test the program.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-destiny to disaster to surrender

Bumblebee had tested his holoform and was quite please, he looked... very attractive for a human male; his hair was a mop of dirty blonde that covered a bit of his bright blue eyes, his skin was slightly tanned, he was muscular but athletically not bulky. He wore a black and yellow leather jacket and a black top underneath, he also wore dark blue jeans and yellow and black sneakers, (spy, sneak... get it?) all in all... he was drool worthy 'hopefully Aqua likes this' he thought and turned it off then walked to the lounge and waited for her. Speaking of her she had to resort to going to Sam's house in holoform. She knocked on and Sam answered

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yep." She grinned

"Is that... you Aquastreak?" he asked and she nodded happily

"Ok, ok I know... Ratchet phoned." He smirked and took out his wallet "you owe me." He grinned and handed her thirty dollars

"Thank you." She grinned and hugged him then disappeared "I'LL DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR A MONTH!" she yelled through the radio of the gorgeous Porsche then burned rubber. He shook his head and closed the door going back to his make-out session with Mikeala. Back at the base she arrived and they both had to actually break the speed limit a few times catching a few police broadcasts that made them laugh most consisted of 'two blurs just flew by, one blue one yellow... should I bother?' then being replied with '... no'. Finally they made it and turned on their holoforms, Aqua got out followed by Bee... whom she couldn't stop staring at

"What?" he asked

"You... you're... you're hot!" she grinned and he smirked

"Glad you think so." He winked and she put her hand to her head and fanned herself with her other hand

"Is it hot here... or is that just you." She smirked

"No... It's_ you_." He replied as she held his hand the car doors locked as passing people stared at them... the cars that is whilst making comments such as 'what a beauty... wonder what mileage that thing has' and 'that's an awesome car, dad can I have one?' that one made Bee grin as it was directed at him.

"Come on Bee... the movie starts in five minutes." She smiled and pulled him in. Once they paid they walked in and sat down at the top in the middle. Aqua had already started laughing as Carter danced in the middle of a traffic jam whilst directing the traffic making a rather large crash and getting two dates in the process. Half way through Bee swallowed all nervousness and put his arm around her. She smiled and lent on his shoulder. When the movie finished they walked out and Aqua checked the time

"Wow... it's later than I thought it would be... wanna go to the look out?" she smiled and he grinned

"Sure." He replied as the Camaro's engine roared to life

"Race ya?" Aqua challenged

"You're on." He accepted and they disappeared as the two cars backed out and shot off. Yet again Aqua won being the faster car it was easier, they both transformed and led down on the grass

"It'll take a while for me to understand this planet." Aqua sighed

"Why?" Bee wondered

"Cybertron was quite different; we had no fleshlings around... just sparklings and mini-bots" she replied

"Think of the humans as sparklings, they're just as fragile you know." He smirked

"True... man I'd be a horrible mother." She smirked and he looked at her strangely

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"I've never truly liked sparklings... their high pitched wailing hurts my audio receptors since their perfect for a spy, I can't stand all the mess they make and, they're so much trouble and too fragile..." she explained

"Wow... out of all the female Autobots I've met... you're the first that doesn't like sparklings." He mused humorously

"Not a problem is it?" she asked and he kissed her

"Not a problem at all."

"Drive in movie sounds fun right now." She perked up and he chuckled

"Sure does, come on I know the best place."

"You would." She grinned and they sped down into the valley where a nice open drive in movie lot was showing a James bond movie, apparently since Aqua watched with extreme interest she liked it. They both turned on their holoforms and sat on the grass in front of Bee's alt mode. Near the end a few guys walked over

"Hey babe, what you hanging round with that loser for?" one of them asked and she rolled her eyes as Bee growled

"Yeah, why don't you hang with some of the real men around 'ere?" a coloured guy asked

"Real men? Wow the standards are pretty low around 'ere." She retorted

"Ooh she just dissed ya Tony." One of them grinned

"No I just ripped ya." She shook her head trying to watch the rest of the movie as Bee smirked "now scat before I make you scat." She warned and they all smirked

"Look guys, she said leave... now I suggest you do so... for your own safety."Bee warned, he knew how dangerous Aqua could be... just not in human form, he did know that she still had the strength of her robot mode, as did he... but those boots looked menacing.

"Are you sure, we've got better rides than him."

"Ok you insult the car... you insult him and that's goin too far." She growled and stood up. She was slightly smaller than the male "I'll give you three to run." She warned giving him a 'don't piss me off' look.

"Ooh hot and intimidating..." the leader grinned

"Three... two... one." Bee counted and in a flurry of thuds five males lay on the floor groaning in agony

"Need another beating?" she asked menacingly and they jumped up and run off. Bee grinned as she sat back down and put him arm around her

"We need to work on your people skills." He grinned and she smirked at him then they both caught a message from Optimus

"All Autobots the base is under attack, we are in need of assistance!" they jumped up and turned off their holoforms then burned rubber back to the base where it truly was under attack from Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Thundercracker, Dead end, Thrust and Skywarp

"I'll take the ground you take the air." She grinned and he nodded then sneaked off into the bushes re-visiting the life of a spy once more as Aquastreak transformed and turned her hands into sharp blades

"Oh boys!" she called and completely slashed Thrusts guns clean off taking his arms with them

"It's the Femme!" Starscream yelped remembering how much the last beating hurt.

"Yep it is." She grinned and the newly arrived Jetfire and Firestar fired on Skywarp along with Bee making him crash land in a field not to far away. Optimus took Soundwave down with his big-ass gun and Aqua looked Starscream in the optics

"Boo." She whispered and he transformed and flew off scared to death just as Thrust ran off with Dead end not so far away followed by Barricade Thundercracker however just flew round in circles above.

"Shoot it down." Ironhide grinned and he, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe readied their cannons

"Wait!" Aqua yelped as Thundercracker landed with his hands up

"Explain yourself Thundercracker!" Optimus bellowed

"I don't think this is right... the war should have ended a long time ago... I... came to ask to join you." He said and Aqua smiled, Ironhide just wanted to blow him up until "oh and Ironhide... guess who I saved." He grinned

"Who?" Ironhide asked gruffly and a green female walked out of the bushes followed by Bee

"Lookie who I found." Bumblebee grinned

"Chromia!" Ironhide gasped


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6- Say wha?

A week went by and Thundercracker settled in nicely. He quickly became fond of Aqua since she visited hourly making sure he was alright, Bee was getting aggravated by all the attention she was giving the ex-decepticon since her and Bee were official spark-mates now (-giggle-) since their second date. Ironhide couldn't give a damn since Chromia was back, Optimus was wary around him and Ratchet... well he was a medic so he didn't care as long as he didn't have to fix him.

"Jazz?" Aqua asked and the silver mech turned his head towards his sister

"Yea sis?" he asked

"Do you think I'd be a bad mother?" she asked and Jazz almost fell off his chair

"Why would ya ask 'tha?" he asked shocked

"It's just, I told Bee I would be a terrible mother the other week... and I wanted someone's opinion except his." She said nervously

"I fink ya'd make a excellent mum." He grinned and she smiled then frowned

"Now if I wasn't your sister what would you say?" she asked dryly and he thought for a moment and sighed

"You wuld make a excellent mum... but your no bundle ov femininity is yo?" he spoke

"So I wouldn't?" she asked

"Yo wuld, cause ya'd take one look at tha 'lil 'thin an you'd be all over it." He smirked and she punched him playfully in the arm. Thundercracker lent on the wall looking at the pair of siblings with interested optics, they weren't actual siblings yet they treated each other like it... he wished someone cared for him like that but oh well that'd never happen... but why?

"Can I put in my opinion?" he asked and they both looked round as Aqua smiled

"Sure ya can... go on, tell me how much of a horrid mother I'd be." She grinning putting a hand up to her forehead mocking a damsel in distress as Jazz smirked shaking his head

"You'd make a brilliant mother, even though you're a tough femme your sparks in the right place... I think any sparkling should be honoured to have you as its parent." He smiled and she smiled

"... Thank you." She thanked him

"Now why is it you is askin dese questions?" Jazz wondered "you're not are you?" he asked cautiously

"Primus no! It's just I wanted to know." She explained quickly whilst laughing nervously

"Yur sure?" he asked and Thundercracker grinned knowingly "if yo are tell me now so I can get ready ta be a uncle." He grinned and she shook her head

"No i'm not." And he visibly slouched

"Aww I wann'd to be a uncle." He groaned and

"Maybe some other time." She said smiling

"Bumblebee's a lucky guy." Thundercracker remarked

"Why am I?" Bee asked coming through the door and Aqua stiffened

"You just are mate." He smirked

"Something wrong Aqua?" he asked

"No, no everything's fine!" she chirped quickly and he raised an optic ridge

"You sure? You seem tense" he stated worriedly

"She was wonderin if she'd be a g-" Jazz didn't get to finish since Aqua shut him up with a murderous glare that read 'I fixed you I can take you apart piece by piece' "never mind." He stated quickly and shot out the room. Thundercracker gave her a wink before leaving, primus she hated herself for telling him.

"Aqua is there something wrong? Maybe you should see Ratchet." Bee said concerned

"There's nothing wrong Bee... you know when I said I'd be a horrible mother?" she asked

"Yeah?" he asked

"Well Jazz will be please." She stated

"Why?"

"..." throughout the entire base a loud yelp was heard and then a bang. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the first ones there to see what had happened and if their partner in crime was injured

"What happened to him?" Sideswipe asked looking at the unconscious Bumblebee sprawled out on the floor as their criminal partner stared awkwardly at them

"Err..." she answered then Jazz ran in

"Wha, wha as 'appened?" he asked

"I erm... told him sumthin and he erm fainted." She explained

"Primus what did you tell him?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker just stood there for once gobsmacked and silent (THE END IS NIGH!!!)

"She told him something that you don't need to hear." Optimus smirked from the door

"You know!?" Aqua squeaked

"It was obvious when it happened, now I want you to report to Ratchet every month understood?" he asked and she tensed but nodded feebly

"Wha's goin on?" Jazz asked

"I'll explain when those two aren't in the room." Optimus smirked pointing at the twins

"What?! Whhhhyyyyy?" they both whined in unison

"I don't think she wants it spread throughout the base." He smirked

"Why not it's likely everyone knows but them." Aqua grumbled and Bee groaned

"Ah back from ya trip ta noddy land then?" Jazz asked "wha did she say ta make ya faint?" he asked

"SHE ACTUALLY SAID IT!?" he yelped

"Yeah we've establish that one." Aqua groaned holding her head in her hands moaning something in-audible

"Tell us!" the twins exclaimed

"Come with us dear." Chromia stepped in and took her away form the annoying males

"You know too?" Aqua asked as Firestar appeared t her right

"We're females too." Firestar grinned "we have a, how do humans put it? 'Sixth sense' about these things." She smirked

"It's nothing to be scared of, I'll admit I've never been in your position but we'll both be there to help." Chromia smiled

"Yeah, I still can't believe how that kid grew up so quickly." Firestar smirked. Meanwhile

"What did she say!?" Sideswipe asked Bee

"GO AWAY!" Bee yelled getting irritated as he walked away; he was due to meet Sam at his house for drive him to the mall with Mikeala. Optimus had taken Jazz away and was currently explaining it when everyone heard a whoop of joy and a Pontiac Solstice zoom by and glomp Aqua

"I guess he told you then." Aqua breathed with her voice slightly strained

"JAZZ!" Chromia and Firestar exclaimed and pulled him off her

"You have to be careful Jazz!" Chromia scolded

"Am happy sue me." He grinned and Aqua smirked

"Now... who else knows?" Aqua asked (if ya haven't got it yet your all idiots -.-)

"Jazz knows, Optimus, me, Chromia, Bee... who fainted after hearing, the twins wanna know, have you told anyone?" Firestar asked

"Well I accidently let it slip when talking with Thundercracker so yeah he knows erm-"

"W-w-w-wait! Thundercracker knew and _I _didn't?" Jazz asked annoyed

"I let it slip, it just came out I didn't mean to say it." Aqua assured him "but it would have been you who found out first if he didn't." She smiled and hugged him

"See this is why I want a brother." Firestar whined

"Where's Bee?" Aqua asked as she let go

"He ad ta go pick Sam up." Jazz explained

"Ah." She smiled

"So what's it like?" Firestar asked

"What?" Aqua wondered

"Having the feeling of a sparkling inside you?" she grinned and Aqua smiled and put her arms around her stomach

"Wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

"Ok Aqua, the sparkling is fine and doing very well." Ratchet assessed

"Thanks." She smiled and got up

"Come back later though... I want to run a few tests." He smiled and she raised an optic ridge

"I'm not a test subject Ratch." She grinned

"Ha ha ha... and remember NO fighting." He instructed and she groaned

"Not even a little bit?" she pleaded

"No, you could harm the child." He grumbled

"What if i'm attacked?" she asked

"Then Bumblebee will intervene." He responded dryly

"What if Bee ain't anywhere near me?"She grinned mischievously

"Then one f the others will protect you... i'm sure the lieutenant will not let you out of his sight." Ratchet answered simply

"What about if he's out cold?" she asked actually trying to annoy him

"Then Optimus."

"Hmm... what if he's busy kicking Decepticreep aft?" she smirked

"Then Ironhide will step in."

"What if-"

"You will NOT be left alone with a sparkling and you WILL stay inside at all times." He ordered and Bee walked in

"DONT yell at her." He stated

"But she-"

"No buts!" Bee stated annoyed

"She-"

"Is pregnant." He finished and Ratchet grumbled as she smirked and stuck her glossa out at him then walked out with Bee

"Thanks for the save." She smiled

"I can't believe you actually picked a fight with the medic." He grinned humorously

"I didn't... he said I couldn't fight." She whined and Bee chuckled

"Just be careful... he's got a saw and he's not afraid to use it." He warned

"Then he gets a pissed off Pontiac Solstice and a Semi after him... and the twins... and you." She winked

"True... but he can put us into stasis... he's evil... evil I tell you!" he exclaimed stupidly making her laugh

"Who's evil?" Sunstreaker asked who had just randomly appeared scaring Aqua

"Don't do that!" Bee exclaimed

"Hehe, so who's evil?" he asked

"Ratch." Aqua smiled

"I knew it." Sunstreaker stated dramatically "so you in for pranking Ironhiney?" he asked Aqua

"No she isn't." Bee answered

"Aww why?" Aqua moaned

"Because you're pregnant." He answered matter-of-factly

"Yeah but- wait no- ok fine." She mumbled grumpily "this sucks." She moaned "I blame you!" she stated pointing at Bee

"You came onto me!" he yelped and Sunstreaker shuddered

"Too much information..." he mumbled

"I only started it... you finished it!" she shot back

"And enjoyed it." He smirked

"OK PLEASE!" Sunny yelled but getting no response

"Men." She huffed "can't live with em... most definitely can live without em." She shook her head

"You know you enjoyed it." Bee smirked

"EWW!" Sunstreaker yelled and shot off before he purged his systems. Just as they were about to walk off Ratchet ran down the hall

"Come with me Aquastreak!" he instructed and she looked at him weirdly

"Sumthin wrong Ratch?" she asked

"Yeah I just got the test results... i'm scared." He mumbled and she raised an optic ridge

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Bee panicked

"No no, nothing is wrong... with them." He groaned

"Them?" they both asked

"Come with me." And he pulled them both back to the med-bay. Aqua sat down as Ratchet pulled something up on the computer screen

"What... is that?" Bee asked

"That's the sparkling... but then look next to it." He pointed to something else... another spark

"TWINS!?" they both yelped and the twins came in

"You called?" Sunny asked

"No!" Aqua yelled

"You yelled Twins." Sideswipe stated confused and Bee pulled them out the room

"What's going on?" Sunstreaker asked

"You should be happy... they'll be two mini you's running around." Bee stated dryly

"Wait... she's having Twins?" Sideswipe asked

"Apparently yes." Bumblebee sighed

"COOL!" Sideswipe exclaimed "mini me!" he grinned having watched Austin powers the day prior.

"Nobody can make a mini of me... that's impossible." Sunstreaker gloated

"Wanna bet?" Aqua grinned from the door "Bee? Yellow?" she grinned

"Yellow it is." He smirked

"Aww i'm honoured." Sunny grinned

"What about the other?" Sideswipe asked

"Hmm... actually... how about we let them choose when they come?" Bee asked

"Good idea, I always hated it when my dad picked what I should do... that's why I always liked Optimus more." She smiled

"Does anyone else know?" Sunny asked

"No." Bee answered

"They will now." Sideswipe grinned and they took off. It took approximately Ten minutes to find those twins... they only found them cause everywhere they'd been there were Autobots crying about mini twins.

"NO MORE!!" Aqua yelled annoyed

"But-" Sunny started

"No buts! How many people have you told?" she asked annoyed

"...All of them." Sideswipe answered and she smacked herself in the forehead

"Ugh... there has to be one Autobot you haven't told?" Aqua begged

"...Optimus." they both grinned

"The ONE Autobot I wouldn't of minded and you didn't tell him!?" she asked angrily and Bee put a hand on her shoulder

"It doesn't matter..."

"IT DOES MATTER!!" she yelled shocking him "... sorry." She apologised "mood swings." She grinned sheepishly

"TWINS!!!" Jazz grabbed her from behind shocking her

"EEP!" she squeaked

"JAZZ!!" the three yelled

"You really need to warn me before you do that." She smiled and returned the glomp

"He did it again didn't he?" Firestar asked running up to them

"Yep." Bee answered

"Yea he ran off when Sunstreaker told him." She smiled

"Ok... let go... LET GO!" Aqua breathed

"JAZZ!" Firestar yelped and pulled him off of Aqua "you have to watch out or you WON'T get to be an uncle." She warned quietly.

* * *

(Time jump) 

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sideswipe asked his brother

"Sure... what could possibly go wrong?" Sunstreaker grinned

"The pregnant Femme could walk in and trigger it." He guessed matter-of-factly

"Nah, Aqua is with Bee at the movies remember." He grinned

"Erm... wouldn't they be back by now?" Sideswipe asked worriedly

"... of course not." He smiled and set the prank. Aqua and Bee had just come back when Aqua was hit by something.

"I TOLD YOU!!!" Sideswipe yelled and ran over

"What did you do!?" Bee asked holding the now unconscious Aqua

"we set it up for Prowl to walk into... it was meant to hit and knock him unconscious so we could do some tinkering with his cannons... make em fire out daises." Sunstreaker panicked

"Who's idea was this?!" Bumblebee demanded

"...his!" they both pointed at each other

"Not me, you... no you!" they carried on saying in unison

"WHO!!?" he yelled furiously

"... I did." Sunstreaker admitted and Bee punched him... hard... well he knocked Sunny out cold

"Ugh... Bee?" Aqua groaned holding her stomach

"Aqua, are you ok?" Sideswipe asked

"My... stomach." She answered in a pained breath

"We need to get Ratchet!" Bee panicked and Sunstreaker transformed and sped off then came back seconds later with Ratchet whom immediately got to work in fixing the large gash on her stomach. When she finally got out she'd found out that Sunstreaker had been put in the brig... and wasn't coming out any time soon. She went to visit intending on smacking him but saw the sad look on his face and re-thought the idea. She sat down next to him

"Being in the brig ain't that bad." She smiled and he turned to face her

"It's not that... it's just my stupid prank could have cost you your sparklings..." he sighed then jolted up "they are alright aren't they?" he asked panicked

"You really think Jazz would have let you live if they weren't... they're fine... but next time, no pranking in the middle of the hallways." She smirked and he grinned

"It's a deal... hey you think you could have Optimus let me outa here?" he pleaded

"That's a no. Jazz is outside waiting for that to happen; maybe you should stay here until he forgets." She chuckled

"...deal." he stated quickly and she stood up

"Seya in a few weeks." She waved grinning and sped out as he yelled at her in response.

* * *

(Time jump) 

"MOVE!!!" Aqua yelled pushing past Jazz and running over to Bee who laid offline in the med-bay, Starscream had set a surprise attack knowing that if a spark-mate was killed the femme would die also. "Bumblebee?" she asked

"He'll be fine Aquastreak, the hole is fixed and his spark is intact. The shot did hit a rather vital energon tube, but I fixed the tubing and he's on his way to recovery." Ratchet smiled

"Hey! I fixed the tubing!" Firestar glared

"You helped." Ratchet responded dryly

"STOP ARGUING!" Aqua yelled annoyed

"Sorry." They both apologised and Bumblebee groaned

"Is he ok?" Thundercracker asked

"Ugh I hate that glitch twitch." Bee groaned sitting upright and was almost knocked over by Aqua hugging him

"Next time, call for back-up." She smiled as he returned the hug

"Ok Autobots, give em sum privacy A'ight." Jazz instructed using his lieutenant status for once making everyone leave quickly.

"You gave me a scare." She smiled

"Sorry... I was on my way back from getting... something." He smiled sheepishly

"What was so important that you risked your spark?" she asked warmly

"Erm... it's a secret." He replied and she raised an optical ridge

"A secret... you're keeping a secret from me?" she asked slightly hurt

"It's nothing bad I swear!" he exclaimed quickly

"Then tell me." She huffed

"... I want to wait until they're born." He stated sheepishly

"Why?" she asked confused

"It's a surprise" he smiled and kissed her

"... I'm willing to wait if you kiss me again." She grinned.

* * *

(...Nuther time skip) 

The alarm sounded alerting everyone of a Decepticon raid.

"Aqua, stay inside." Thundercracker instructed and Bee nodded in agreement

"But... Starscream is afraid of me." She groaned sadly then looked at her containment area "...ok." she answered, she'd already had quite a few scares when a stray missile hit her in the stomach making Ratchet really think she'd lost them... and her life.

"Good, Prowl!" Bee yelled and the police vehicle ran over

"What?"

"Look after Aqua from me?" she asked

"No problem." He smiled and his arm turned into a cannon

"Thank you Prowl." She smiled and picked up her data-disk then carried on reading as Bumblebee and Thundercracker made their way outside to find Starscream Thrust and Dead-end.

"How stupid are they?" Sunstreaker grinned

"Apparently very stupid." Sideswipe smirked. And Thrust shot a pulse blast at him but missed "MISSED ME MISSED ME NOW YOU GOTTA... EWW NEVERMIND!" Sideswipe yelled with a disgusted face and shot at Dead-end as Starscream fired at the building

"HE'S AFTA AQUA!!" Jazz yelled protecting the doors. Meanwhile

"Prowl... I can't just sit here." She sighed

"I'm sorry Aquastreak... you are very important... we can't have you or those sparklings injured." He replied

"But, Starscream is afraid of me... he's too much of a coward to attack because he knows he can't hit me if I see it coming." She stressed and the walls rocked "great... now they're shooting the walls down." She stressed then felt something.

"Those sparklings will be ours!" Starscream exclaimed

"So that's what they're after." Sunny growled

"Duh!" Bee stated stupidly

"Erm... HELP!!!" someone yelled from inside

"Was that... Prowl?" Sideswipe asked with a 'WTF' look on his face

"I do believe it was."

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THEIR AFTS IN HERE NOW!!!!? PREFERABLY RATCHET OR RED-ALERT!!" Prowl yelled

"Jazz, take care of the slagtard... Red-alert and, I can't believe i'm saying this but, Bluestreak, come with me." He instructed and the young gunner gave him a weird look

"But-i'm-the-best-shot-out-of-the-lot-of-you!" Blue exclaimed in his usual quick pace

"You're also the only one who can protect us just in case!" Red-alert shot back and he looked back at the battle and Optimus, who was holding Soundwave back, nodded in agreement.

"GET YO AFTS IN MOTION!!" Jazz yelled and Blue sped off inside.

"BUMBLEBEE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Aqua yelled as a wave of pain flowed though her form

"I need her under stasis." Ratchet stated

"SLAG STASIS!"Aqua screamed and Ratchet put a small muzzle of her mouth with a gas leaking into her systems she fell into a deep stasis. Bluestreak was working overtime as Barricade decided to attack

"SON OF A GLITCH!" Blue yelled firing a rocket at him knocking him right of his feet. Blue decided it would be a good time to stop that energon leakage in his armour and changed his large gun into a small laser and wielded the metal back into place as the tubing restored itself making him wince.

"Bumblebee... get Bumblebee!!" Red-alert yelled and Blue ran out

"BUMBLEBEE... I THINK YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS HAVING HER TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his vocalisers

"WHAT?!" Bee yelped and put his cannons at maximum by accident creating a rather nice hole in skywarps chest area. Bumblebee then sped inside to see her unconscious

"What's wrong with her?" he asked panicked

"I put her into stasis... this will hurt." Ratchet explained then set about getting the sparklings. An hour later Optimus and the others had successfully kicked Decepticon aft once again and were heading inside when Bee ran over

"Hey bee... wasup?" Jazz asked seeing the look of extreme joy... and panic.

"They're here!" he yelped


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – CUTE!!!!!!!!!

"Aww they're adorable!" Firestar cooed as Aqua lay awake holding one of the twins, who was a small boy... an adorable, light blue boy with big baby blue optics.

"Yes he is." She smiled

"She's cuter." Jazz argued looking at the bundle of yellow in Bee's arms; the small Femme was of a yellow colour and held Bee's cute big blue eyes.

"They're both the same cuteness level." Chromia scolded "now... family members only in this room... and medics." She instructed... therefore; Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Firestar, Red-alert and Bumblebee were staying.

"But we didn't get to see our mini-me's!" Sideswipe whined

"If they're anything like Bumblebee... you'll see em soon enough." Ironhide replied gruffly as he remembered the wondering little yellow sparkling that managed to bypass every security system in the base on Cybertron.

"Hehe... yeah... that was a laugh... except for the time he managed to get into one of our scary movie marathons." Sunstreaker frowned

"Scared the slag outa the poor kid for weeks." Sideswipe muttered. As he said those words, a small yellow sparkling appeared at the door giggling and crawled over to Sunstreaker

"So that's one of them eh... definitely Bee's kid." Sunny grinned and picked the little femme up "bypass any security system." And the femme giggled innocently as Bee jolted out of the med-bay with panicked optics. They immediately softened when they saw the little girl in Sunny's protective arms.

"She's a cute one Bee." Ironhide grinned and they saw a small blue sparkling hiding behind Bee's leg

"And this one's a shy one." Thundercracker smiled

"Which one's older?" Sunny asked

"Bundle of innocence in your hands." Bee answered grinning "now Aqua wants to hold her." And they gave the youngster back to her father and he carried her back inside with the small blue sparkling trailing behind him, he stumbled a few times but got there in the end. Aqua eagerly plucked the girl from Bumblebee's arms and cradled her as she fell asleep whilst adding to the cuteness by putting her thumb in her mouth.

"See, I told ya you'd be a gud mom." Jazz smirked

"A very mature mother as well." Optimus smiled softly as Bee picked the boy up. He rested for a minute before falling asleep like his sister only in Bee's protective grasp.

"Wanna hold her?" she asked Optimus

"I would be honoured." He smiled warmly and took the small yellow bundle from Aqua. The bundle in question immediately snuggled closer to his chest

"She likes ya." Aqua grinned

"I have a way with sparklings." He grinned

"Can I hold one?" Jazz asked and Bee smiled and handed the young boy over who as his sister did, snuggled up to Jazz's warm chest

"They're adorable." Firestar smiled "I want one." She grinned and Aqua rolled her optics

"I need some rest." She stated holding her head

"Ok people clear out, the girl needs her recharge." Firestar stated. Optimus handed the young girl back and Jazz gave Bee the boy back

"Before you go... what are their names?" Optimus asked

"...erm... me and Bee will decide after my recharge... but, for... now..." she said whist yawning as the sparklings somehow ended up snuggled up to their mother "sleep time." She mumbled and Optimus motioned for everyone to scat, and so they did... except Bumblebee who kept a close watch on them as he fumbled with a small object in his hand whilst she slept with the small sparklings snuggled up to her chest with her arms around them. Bumblebee made sure she was ok and crept out to be bombarded with congratulations in the lounge

"You're a lucky one Bee." Ironhide grinned and Bee chuckled

"Yeah... they're both cute." He smiled

"Not only that, but you've got Aquastreak too." Sunstreaker smirked and something grabbed his foot. He lifted it up to find a small yellow femme giggling happily

"Most DEFINATELY your kid." Ironhide chuckled

"Ugh, how did she get away from Aqua?" Bee groaned and plucked the sparkling from Sunny's foot

"She's trouble alright." Sunstreaker smiled

"Still haven't thought of a name for her." Bee couldn't do anything but smile as the youngling poked his chest armour.

"Hmmm... ooh I hav one!" Jazz grinned as he was listening in

"Go on then." Bumblebee grinned

"How's 'bout Slipshot?" Jazz asked

"What makes you think of that name?" Sunstreaker asked confused

"Well... she slipped past Aqua... an she's the sparklin ov a mech wit one 'ell ov a shot." He smirked

"... I'll run it past Aqua." Bee grinned and the youngling hiccupped

"She really is adorable." Jazz grinned

"Whada ya expect... she's got me and Aqua as her parents." Bee grinned

"Oh primus... Sunstreaker you've rubbed off on him." Ironhide groaned

"...Cool!" Sunstreaker beamed and the sparkling giggled and carried on poking Bee's armour. Suddenly the med-bays doors opened and a frazzled Aqua's optics glowed with worry then softened when she saw where the sparkling had ended up. Jazz grinned when he saw the small blue mech hiding behind her feet shyly

"Aww he's so cute." Sideswipe grinned and the youngster chirped as Aqua picked him up.

"How did she get out?" she asked

"She's Bees kid... how do you think." Ironhide grinned

"Aquastreak you are meant to be resting." Ratchet scolded

"And YOU need to take a chill pill." She shot back "I can't stay in bed all day... I wanna shoot something." She grinned

"Not with the sparkling in your arms." Ratchet stated and she growled at him and gave the kid to Bee then walked over to Ratchet and stared him in the optics

"You really think i'm THAT stupid?" she growled with her optics flashing in anger

"Er-erm heh, I didn't-erm mean it er like that." He stuttered fearfully

"Sure sounded the way it came out." She stated annoyed as the little girl chirped, cheering for her mother.

"Hehe... fear the almighty scary mother." Sunstreaker grinned as he bounced the girl up and down on his knee making her squeal in glee. Aqua turned round and grinned at him

"Aww you look like... yikes it's like father and daughter." She shuddered and Bee's optics widened as did Sunstreakers whom immediately picked the girl up and pushed her into Bee's arms

"I ain't being dragged down by a kid, i'm outa here!" he stated and sped off as the girl snuggled up to Bee happily chirping away as he rubbed his finger down her back

"Awwwww" everyone grinned as she fell asleep. Aqua walked over and hugged Bee from behind

"That's just adorable." She smiled and picked the boy up "we still need names." She smirked

"Jazz came up with one for the girl." Bee replied

"Spill." She grinned liking the sound of that

"Slipshot." Jazz smiled

"Hmm... Has a nice ring to it... I like it, do you like it?" she smiled

"I like it" Bee smiled

"Slipshot it is." She smiled and the newly named Slipshot chirped happily in agreement

"Wha 'bout tha lil guy?" Jazz asked

"Erm the lil guy, how about Roadrip?" Sideswipe asked curiously

"Sounds good," Aqua smiled

"Fits for me," Bumblebee grinned

"Well then It's settled, Slipshot and Roadrip, like the name?" she asked the little blue guy making him chirped happily "good." She smiled and hugged him "ooh you're so cute." She cooed and Roadrip clicked and chirped as he nuzzled into her chest and fell asleep. Just then Sunny pulled up in the room and two humans got out letting him transform

"They made me bring them." Sunny shrugged

"Aww they're adorable!" Mikeala grinned looking at the bundle of yellow in Bee's arms

"They are cute." Sam grinned then thought for a moment "wow this would make a cool story... my car has kids... it'll be a best seller!" he beamed and Aqua glowered at him

"Will you shush... they just fell asleep." She growled

"Sorry." They both whispered in unison and a groan was heard

"Great... you woke her up." Bumblebee stated dryly as two big blue optics shone online as she whimpered and wriggled free then jumped to the floor and crawled over to Mikeala, Slipshot just reached up to Mikeala's neck

"Hi." Mikeala smiled and Slipshot shifted her head to the side in confusion giving her a more adorable nature

"She doesn't understand Human speech yet." Bumblebee explained

"She doesn't understand any speech yet." Aqua grinned

"She'll understand some speech and begin speaking in approximately two weeks... depending on conversation." Red-alert informed them

"Ooh, can I baby sit sometimes?" Mikeala asked eagerly and Aqua chuckled

"Ratch... give em the low-down on taking care of a sparkling... actually, give em the low-down on taking care of twins." She grinned

"Twins?" Sam asked and the blue bundle peeked over his mothers arms

"Aww!" Mikeala cooed and Roadrip buried himself deeper into his mothers' arms

"He's shy." Bee grinned

"And she's not?" Sam guessed looking at Slipshot

"No... She's more like me as a sparkling but with Aqua's...unique...attitude." Bumblebee smirked

"Roadrip however... is more like I was as a sparkling... nervous... shy... basically cut off from everyone because I was afraid of being harmed." Aqua smiled softly

"You..? Shy?" Bumblebee asked shocked and Optimus leaned on the doorway

"Yes... she rarely talked and hardly ever came out of her room out of fear." He stated grinning

"Yeeahhh... thanks for the flashback old man." She rolled her optics

"Oooooooh" Sunny and Sides grinned and Optimus chuckled

"They're very cute Aqua." He smiled and walked over to her then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug "i'm very proud."

"Thanks... you wanna hold him?" she asked he smiled and she handed Roadrip over "be careful." She warned

"Don't worry, I brought up quite a few sparklings in my time... take you're Spark-mate over there." He smirked and pointed at Bumblebee who shrugged innocently "he was hard enough." He grinned

"Come on trouble." Bee grinned and plucked Slipshot off the floor and tickled her neck as she clicked and chirped happily

"Aww... my cars a daddy." Sam grinned slyly and Bee shot him a look that read 'don't make me shoot you'.

"Bee?" Aqua asked

"Hmm?"

"I feel weird." She stated as she felt a weird rumbling beneath her feet.

"... I feel it too... pick the kids up!" he exclaimed and jumped up on his feet and gave Optimus Slipshot whom immediately shot out the room to hide the younglings. Aqua hid in the shadows as the wall was blasted away by Soundwave

"You back agen?" Jazz asked bored

"We want the Pregnant Femme." Starscream sneered

"Too bad," Aqua announced grinning as she came out of the shadows "Pregnancy only lasts for so long." She winked as her arms became sharp blades "now... anyone up for a game of 'slice the limbs'?" she grinned

"The sparklings are in a separate room... Scorpanok find the sparklings." Shockwave ordered and the rumbling moved

"Not so fast!" Thundercracker exclaimed and shot his palm through the floor and grabbed Scorpanok, plucking him right out the ground "go near em and I'll make sure you stay out of commission, understand?" he asked, his voice laced with bottles of venom, Scorpanok re-thought the idea of attacking the children and disappeared into the dirt far-far away.

"Take em down!" Jazz grinned as Aqua and Bee immediately moved swiftly and pinned Starscream to the wall as Sunstreaker and sideswipe moved just as fast pinning Dead-end down with guns targeted at his head, Jazz and Ironhide took Soundwave down, Ratchet and Firestar pinned Ravage and Rumble as Chromia and red-alert took Barricade down

"Never... try to attack my kids." Aqua growled and Starscream gulped "understand!?" she asked

"N-never a-at-tack the kids... un-understood!" Starscream stuttered and Bumblebee shoved his pulse cannon up against his face

"Call em off." He snarled

"R-retreat!" he yelled and they call sped off leaving Starscream alone

"Never. Come. Back." Aqua stated angrily and he nodded then they let him go, he transformed and flew off into the distance as two bundles of cuteness ran into the room and clamped onto Aqua's and Bee's legs scared. Aqua picked Slipshot up and Bee picked Roadrip up comforting them until they felt secure and slipped into stasis.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked peeking around the door

"Shush." Bee hushed as Mikeala walked in

"Sorry." He apologised and Bee bent down allowing them too see the scene of cuteness as Roadrip did his sisters trick and stuck his thumb in his mouth sucking quietly as he chirped every now and then letting people know that he was having either a funny dream or wanting his mother, whereas his sister sucked her thumb and snuggled closer to Aqua's spark and having no room to get closer as Aqua hugged the sparkling warmly letting her know her mother was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9-the cuteness continues

"Slipshot!" Ratchet scolded

"Oh come on Ratch, she's only a kid!" Red-alert stated and picked the girl up who then threw the wrench she'd been playing with at Ratchet's head

"Red; big meanie being nasty!" Slipshot whimpered and Roadrip kicked Ratchet in the leg

"Don't be mean to my sister!" he yelled. Since Aqua and Bee had gone off for some alone time the rest of the Autobots were stuck with the twins on babysitting duty.

"Ouch!" Ratchet held his foot whilst jumping around making small tremors "never again, never again." He mumbled

"Aww ain't they adorable." Red-alert smiled and tickled Slipshot who giggled and grabbed his finger. Slipshot and Roadrip had learned a few words... and some bad words courtesy of Sunstreaker who was then punched by Aqua.

"No they are not." Ratchet disagreed "they are annoying little monsters." He growled

"Oooh, you big glitch!" Slipshot exclaimed and Red-alert looked at her

"... No saying that in front of your mother or father got it?" he asked and she smiled and nodded

"How're the twins?" Thundercracker asked as he leaned on the doorframe

"They're horrible!" Ratchet exclaimed annoyed

"Aww but they're so cute." He grinned and picked Roadrip up who chirped and clicked whilst clapping his hands and giggling

"You'd make a terrible father Ratch." Sunny grinned as he poked his head round the door, the moment Slipshot saw him she stretched her arms out

"She wants you Sunstreaker." Red-alert grinned

"Why?" he asked desperately, the kid had decided she liked Sunstreaker, in her mind he was funny and always up for a laugh, her favourite type of Autobot.

"Sunstweaker!" she called, not being able to say his name right but it made him chuckle and shake his head

"No, it's Sunstreaker." He smiled

"Suuun-stweaker!" she tried but failed and shrugged "Sunny!" she called and he grinned and walked over then picked her up making her giggle in glee

"You really would make a great dad." Sideswipe smirked as he stood at the door, a few moments after Roadrip jumped out of Thundercrackers' arms and ran over to Sideswipe

"So I've been told." Sunny shook his head as Slipshot cuddled his finger

"Me want up!" Roadrip called and Sideswipe picked him up, Roadrip had grown less shy around everyone and currently liked Sideswipe the most since they watched cartoons together, although Jazz was a close second for both the twins, they loved him cause he played awesome music and always had fun stuff to do as well as he never got tired of playing with them. Ironhide was nice too... but he just didn't have the baby thing down. He may have with their dad... but not with them. Speaking of their dad...

"So... I remember you said that you had a surprise for me... for when they were born." Aqua stated

"I did." He grinned

"They've been born for almost a month now... what was the surprise?" she asked frowning

"I've been waiting for the right moment... being in fights constantly... is not the right moments, that's why I concocted this little get-away for the night." He smiled and held something behind his back

"Well... what is it?" she asked

"In human culture there's a ceremony... I felt it suited this... so i'm asking you..." he gulped nervously "I had Sunstreaker make this in secret... since they don't have them in our size." He smiled and she frowned in confusion, she'd researched a lot about human culture, and so far only one ceremony came to mind

"What... are you asking?" she questioned and he pulled a ring out from behind his back, the ring was made from a beautiful metal that tinted lilac in the sun, the stone on it was a light blue gem that's only found in one place, Cybertron. There were five all in a row and a large one in the middle. She smiled

"Will you... will you marry me?" he asked nervously. Meanwhile

"Hey you think he's asked her yet?" Sunstreaker asked his brother whilst holding a sleeping yellow twin

"Asked 'er wha?" Jazz asked suspiciously as he held the other sleeping twin

"Oh erm... nothing." They both answered

"Tell me." He growled

"Ok fine, Bee asked me to make a ring... he found this earth tradition where; if a guy and a girl love each other, they get married... they have a ring to symbolise it." Sunstreaker explained

"'N he's gonna ask Aqua ta Marry 'im?" Jazz asked shocked

"Yepo." Sideswipe grinned

"As long as they don't have anymore sparklings... i'm fine with it." Ratchet stated

"Ah shat it Ratch." Jazz wafted his clawed hand at the medic "dey're as cute as... what's cute?" he wondered

"...Kittens?" Sideswipe guessed

"I guess that fits." Jazz remarked as he shrugged

"Ugh, Battle hardened Mechs thinking two little monster twins are cute as _kittens_... it's beyond me." Ratchet sighed and looked at Slipshot "...ok so they're kind of cute... but they don't like me." He stated and Jazz grinned

"Nah, they just feel that you don't like them." He replied as he ran a finger over Roadrips' head. Back with Aqua and Bee

"..." Aqua was speechless (APOCOLYPS IS HERE!!!!!!!!) so she just did what any girl would do, glomped him knocking him over

"So is that a yes?" he asked and she kissed him

"Yes!" she exclaimed and he slid the ring onto her metal finger, luckily it fit just right, then he pulled her into a deep kiss. Back at the base everything seemed quiet; the twins were sleeping silently in Aqua and Bee's room, the Autobots minus Jazz, who was watching the twins, were in the lounge watching the large television. Three hours passed and when Aqua and Bee finally got back, they opened the door to find the twins cuddled up to Jazz who lay beside them in stasis. Aqua smiled softly

"Aww." Bumblebee spoke in a hushed tone

"Adorable isn't it." Aqua smiled softly and stored the picture into her memory banks as did Bee.

"He really is a big softie." Bee smiled as Aqua gently nudged Jazz awake

"Huh?" he asked groggily

"Jazz... we're back." Aqua spoke quietly

"Oh... –yawn- ok then... I'll seya in the morning then." He smiled and she hugged him

"Thanks for lookin after em for us." She spoke softly

"No worries sis." He returned the hug then smiled at Bee and walked out, silently closing the door in the process. Aqua picked Roadrip up and put him in his own small bed as Bee did the same with Slipshot, then they led down and slipped into stasis. Morning came quickly and they both came out of stasis to feel a weight on their stomachs, the looked down to find a blue bundle and a yellow bundle resting comfortably. Somehow they had woke up and climbed up without Bee or Aqua noticing at thing.

"Aww." Aqua smiled and looked at Bee who grinned "they got your sneaky skills down." She smirked

"Ah yes, the ancient art of the sneaky." He smirked whilst wiggling his fingers up and down making her laugh.

"Think we can move without them noticing?" she asked grinning

"I very much doubt it..." he frowned then plucked Roadrip from his feet softly and brought him closer to his chest. The little boys' optics turned on slowly as he yawned. Aqua did the same with Slipshot making her wake up.

"Now how did you two get up here?" she asked softly

"Climbeded." Slipshot answered sleepily

"And you?" Bee asked Roadrip

"Swipshot hewlped me up." He grinned as Slipshot hiccupped. As she did so two small wheels popped out from her feet

"Huh?" Bee asked confused

"Hehe, she must have my skates." Aqua grinned

"You have those too?" Bumblebee asked

"Yep... I just never use em." She smiled as Slipshot began messing with the metal wheels

"Daddy... I want skates!" Roadrip whimpered and Slipshot stuck her glossa out at him as she made them disappear

"Now now Slipshot, don't be mean to your brother." Aqua frowned and Roadrip sneezed, but as he did a small cannon formed from his right arm and blew a hole in the wall making him giggle

"...They've activated their weapons... oh dear primus." Aqua sighed

"Yay! Boom boom!" Roadrip cheered

"I want cannon!" Slipshot cried and her right arm turned into a sharp knife and her left arm turned into a small gun whilst Roadrips' left arm turned into the blade

"They have them both?!" Bee yelped

"...Better warn Ratch." Aqua grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ratchet had been put on high alert... the little monsters were after him... armed with cannons and sharp blades.

"They're out to get you ya know, they could be anywhere with those sneaky skills inherited from their father." Red-alert spoke up

"I'm well aware of that." Ratchet spoke nervously as the doors opened and closed

"Ooh I think they're in here." Red-alert grinned and bent down to see a small blue boy putting his finger to his mouth saying 'shush, sneaky up on glitch head' Red-alert smirked and stood up-right "we'll i'm just gonna leave you to be tortured by two sneaky sparklings." He stated and dashed out the room as a wrench came flying after him but missed by an inch. Ratchet began being paranoid now, the doors kept opening and closing on their own accord, creaks were heard then soft giggling, then a noise of a sharp knife being dragged past a metal wall.

"I know you're in here." He spoke calmly and a young voice replied with

"But what you don't know is... where we are." It was Slipshot; she'd learned quite a bit of English already and was growing up rather fast for her parents' likings.

"Come out Slipshot, you know that if you harm me, you get injured and I will not repair you." He warned and a giggling was heard

"Then yew gets frown in de bwig." That was Roadrip; he hadn't mastered English very well

"Ugh... fine do you're worst." He shrugged and went back to working as the doors opened and closed again. They had left... NOW he was paranoid. The small twins had run off to find the big twins in the lounge watching TV.

"Sunny?!" Slipshot called and he looked round not seeing anything

"Down here." She grinned and he looked down and grinned

"Sorry squirt, didn't see ya there... so what can I do for you today then?" he asked

"Pwank big glitch!" Roadrip grinned and both twins smirked

"You're speaking our language now kids. What did you have in mind?" Sideswipe asked and Slipshot grinned deviously. After about ten minutes Slipshot had explained what the prank was for and what was included

"Slip... I like you're style." Sunstreaker grinned

"I do my best." She grinned

"WE do our best." Roadrip corrected and she smiled at him

"Correct brother of mine." She smirked and both big twins stood up

"I believe our secret stash of evil pranks is around here somewhere." Sunstreaker smirked deviously and they made their way to the big twins' rooms whilst passing a certain blue femme

"... Why are my kids following you?" Aqua asked as she frowned

"Pranking Ratch." Sideswipe grinned

"Ah... may I join?" she asked slyly and the smaller twins grinned at their mother

"Our prank... you may join us mother." Slipshot smirked and she joined the four and picked Roadrip up who seemed to be tripping every now and then.

"Mummy I can wawk!" Roadrip whined and she chuckled

"You have a dent in your forehead... Ratchet won't fix that since you're pranking him... so no more tripping up." She smiled softly and Roadrip made a 'humpf' sound and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly and she rubbed her hand over his head "stop being stubborn honey, i'm the master." She winked and kissed his forehead as he made a 'eww' sound Slipshot turned around and grinned

"Big baby." She mumbled and ran over to Sunstreaker "hey Sunny." She called and he looked down as she pointed to her mother "major blackmail material." She grinned and he chuckled and scooped her up

"You're a kid after my own spark Slipshot, like a mini me." He grinned

"Well I am yellow." She smirked and Bee walked past and heard it frowning sadly "HI DADDY!" she waved and he stopped and perked up smiling warmly then plucked the girl from Sunstreakers arms

"Hiya Slip." He grinned and tickled her under the chin as she giggled

"I miss you daddy." She whined

"I'm a guardian... I have to protect the human kids." He smiled sadly

"Why can't you get someone else to protect them... you have a family Mister." Aqua grinned

"My duties are inescapable..." he sighed and Slipshot hugged him

"So Daddy" Sunstreaker started sarcastically, "wanna join our prank-fest?" Sunstreaker grinned

"How could I be your daddy, i'm younger than you." Bee frowned

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" Sideswipe stated dryly and Bee chuckled

"So, who are you pranking?" he asked

"Watchet!" Roadrip grinned

"Ah, I suggest the energon leak trick, then for added effect you use the mourning brother routine." He suggested

"Hehe good idea dad." Slipshot smiled and looked at both the big twins

"...Done and done." Both of them grinned and they ran off to find some accomplices that had grudges against the insane medic of doom.

"We all want you to stay at the base with us" Aqua frowned

"But... Sam and Mikeala need me." He sighed

"You have kids of your own now Bumblebee." She countered and put Roadrip down "what happens if you die out there... I go too." She frowned "then who will be here to care for them?" she asked and Slipshot looked up at her dad with sad optics

"We need you daddy." She whimpered and Sam and Mikeala poked their heads around the corner smiling and Bumblebee looked around frowning

"I have an idea." Mikeala grinned

"Go on." Aqua replied as Sam messed with Roadrip

"Why don't you be my guardian... then the kids can stay with us when you're at our houses." She suggested

"And you get a hot Femme as your guardian" Bumblebee grinned

"Bee there's kids in the hallway!" Aqua scolded

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly and put Slipshot on the floor

"You could also take care of them when we're out on missions... as Ratchet has had enough as f today." Aqua grinned

"What did they do?" Sam asked grinning

"It's not what they've done... it's what they're gonna do." Aqua winked

"Put it this way... Ratchet's gonna be scared out of his wits." Bee smiled as Mikeala played with Slipshot.

"Ooh I feel sorry for him." Sam grinned "are the big twins involved?" he asked

"We wouldn't play a prank without em." Slipshot smiled

"Wow... you learned some new words." Mikeala smiled and Slipshot grinned in pride

"I listen to the twins a lot." She replied

"... Oh primus you haven't learned anything bad have you?" Bumblebee asked

"Of course not." Slipshot grinned and charged up her cannons "ya can learn a lot form Ironhiney too..." she grinned and made her arm turn back

"You've grown up way to fast." Bee smiled at his daughter

"I'm still a youngling dad...I just happen to listen to Sunny a lot." She grinned and hugged him... his leg anyway

"Ok guys' lookie who we have!" Sideswipe grinned and gestured to the group of Autobots willing to help. In the group there were –only cause the smaller twins needed em-, Bluestreak, Red-alert, Firestar, Chromia who had switched back to her natural blue colour (there ya go fixed it), Ironhide, Jazz, Hound, Mirage, Wheeljack, Hotrod and believe it or not; Optimus

"So my niece's kids need our help do they?" Optimus grinned

"You got Optimus? You guys rule!" Slipshot grinned and Roadrip cheered as Optimus chuckled

"So, how can we 'elp?" Jazz asked

"Allow us to explain." Sunstreaker grinned deviously as his twin began explaining the prank.

"Wow... you guys really know how to round em up." Aqua stated in awe of the group

"And to top it off, we have the best pranksters in the galaxy." Slipshot smiled as the bigger twins grinned down at her "I meant me and Roadrip but yeah you two as well." She smirked cheekily as Sunstreaker shook his head

"So how can we help?" Hound asked

"You... hologram." Slipshot smiled and he nodded understanding what to do

"Me?" Jazz asked

"Yew gonna make it more wealistic with the others." Roadrip grinned

"Yep, Hound... we're glad we have you, we need holograms. We need everyone to look like they've just been in a war zone." She smirked

"Oooh," He grinned and cracked his knuckles "that can be done." He replied and Optimus frowned

"What exactly will we be doing?" he asked suspiciously whilst looking at the parents

"Don't look at us, the twin terrors came up with it." Aqua defended

"No, daddy came up with it, we just elaborated." Slipshot smirked and Bee laughed nervously

"Well then, let's get crackin!" Jazz grinned and they began preparing. When everyone had their Holograms and props Sunstreaker began whining

"My paint job is tarnished!" he exclaimed

"Hologram." Aqua stated dryly as she examined her missing arm

"Still can't believe i'm the dead one." Sideswipe shook his head

"Think yourself lucky, you only have to look dead." Bumblebee groaned as he looked down at his missing leg

"But I have a hole in my chest!" he exclaimed

"It's only a hologram Sides." Jazz shook his head and looked down at his energon leaking side.

"Where are my kids?" Aqua asked looking around

"Down ere mum." Slipshot smiled and she looked down and almost yelped with surprise and fear. The twins were a shamble, wires were everywhere, leaking energon lines and one of Slipshots optics was loose

"How did you do that?" she asked shocked

"Hehe, Hound went bonkers, he's pretty cool with the holograms." She grinned and Roadrip examined his broken cannon with interested optics

"I'm suw it was fixed before..." he mumbled and poked it

"Roadrip, you'll turn the hologram off." Slipshot yelped as Aqua chuckled, you could definitely tell who was older.

"Sowwey." He mumbled as Slipshot smiled

"Come on guys... and gals, time to scare Ratchet." She grinned as Optimus walked over with his paint job all messed up and scratched and one of his optics off and shattered

"Wow... you look creepy." Bumblebee shuddered and he chuckled

"Hound is a master of the holograms." He grinned. Sideswipe was being carried by Sunstreaker whilst Aqua supported Bee; Optimus carried the smaller twins who seemed offline Jazz was helping Firestar whom also had a missing leg, Red-alert was being supported by Chromia and Ironhide whom weren't as bad except Ironhide had lost his cannons and Chromia had a leaking side, Bluestreak was limping as his leg leaked energon and his arm was bent weirdly and helping Mirage who had some severe wounds on his chest area near his spark casing, Wheeljack carried hotrod who was unconscious.

"Ok on three Sunstreaker start the hysterics." Slipshot whispered as Optimus grinned "everyone, start acting... injured!" she exclaimed quietly

"Gotcha!" Jazz replied and the madness began with

"Three... two... one... go!" Slipshot counted and Sunstreaker started off his drama king routine

"SIDESWIPE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" he cried and Ratchet looked out of the med-bay shocked at the outburst and almost choked at the sight

"Oh primus what happened?!" he yelped and Slipshot grinned as Sunstreaker answered

"Ambush... Soundwave... Sideswipe..." he cried

"All of you?" he asked

"Yo we got trouble ova 'ere doc!" Jazz yelled and helped Firestar over

"NO Sideswipe first!" Sunstreaker growled

"The twins first Sunstreaker!" Optimus bellowed and Ratchet's optics grew wide as he saw the small twins

"What were they doing outside?!" he asked

"They...followed me and Bee." Aqua cried

"We didn't know." Bumblebee whimpered

"SIDESWIPE'S DEAD!!" Sunstreaker exclaimed hysterically and Sideswipe was trying his hardest not to laugh his head off.

"MY CANNONS!" Ironhide whined

"MY TWINS TAKE PRIORITY!!" Aqua yelled as Sam and Mikeala came in the cherry on the top was the fact that Hound had done them up to, Sam had a massive gash on his chest and Mikeala had a broken arm

"They ambushed us Ratch." Mikeala cried as she supported Sam

"I haven't got enough room for everyone!" Ratchet exclaimed and a boom went off as the entire hallway was flooded with fire. Ratchet closed his door quickly and re-opened it to find everyone gone, nothing left... just gone. He walked through the hallways and heard a noise in the lounge. He walked in and was immediately annoyed

"TWINS!!" he yelled and both Lamborghini twins looked up

"Can we help you Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked grinning like a deranged child

"Not you!" he exclaimed and a small pair of zombie Sparklings bumped into his leg "AHH!" he yelped as he fell over. Slipshot climbed up and portrayed a Zombie walk as Roadrip poked his head. A few seconds after they burst out into uncontrollable giggles

"GOTCHA!!" everyone yelled even Sam and Mikeala

"Who planned this?" he asked/demanded

"WE did, you said to do your worst." Slipshot smirked deviously as the holograms wore off

"Hound." He grumbled

"The fire was an added bonus that we didn't expect but hey, why not." Aqua smirked

"We could have carried it on for longer." Sunstreaker smirked

"Yeah, all I had to do was act dead." Sideswipe grinned as Ratchet picked Slipshot up off of him and stood up

"We should have done it more... but Hound cut us off with the fire." Chromia frowned

"Sorry, I was bored." Hound apologised

"Ugh! I'm going to my Med-bay; don't come in unless you're dead or dying." Ratchet growled and stormed off making everyone laugh hysterically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

It had been around 15 earth years and both the small twins were now quite the pair in battle, both had been paired with their favourite Autobot twins in the Assassin job, much to Aqua and Bee's annoyance. Slipshot had become quite, as Sam would say the nice piece of eye-candy, her frame was tall, sleek, golden yellow, curvy and shimmered in the sun, and her attitude hadn't much improved though so she still had the cocky side. Roadrip had also become somewhat 'wanted' by some of the younger femme's around, his now dark blue body tinted with purple was bulky although he was fairly agile and quick with the sword he wielded, his Bright baby blue optics still held their mischievous glint and his smile somewhat melted one of the Femme's sparks that had quite the crush on him. They normally hung around with Sam and Mikeala's kids, Michelle and Jay. Jay had thee BIGGEST crush ever on Slipshots Holoform and Michelle teased him none stop for it, Slipshot however... was none the wiser. Michelle was basically one of the most popular girls at her school, slim figure, hazel eyes and deep chocolate brown hair mixed with fairly tanned skin and full red lips, Jay was the unpopular one, only made popular because Slipshot hung around with him... yes I did say that, Slipshot and Roadrip had decided they wanted to go to school like Human kids, Bee had been all for it whereas Aqua... wasn't so sure until the first day when they came back to the base with the biggest grins ever on their faces. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days...

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked

"I cannot take you... my dad says that if any Decepticons show up and you're in the car, i'm screwed." Slipshot, or as she went in human form, Sara, frowned. In holoform Slipshot was equally beautiful, her long blonde wavy hair fell down to her lower back with the back bit Black and the fringe yellow and two sets of pig tail accessories attached to her hair, one was black and one was yellow, her skin tone was a gorgeous peach colour, her eyes were like glowing orbs since they did actually glow, much to everyone's confusion, they were framed by long black eye-lashes and yellow square glasses, her body was curvaceous and petite, and she stood at about 5'4-ish. She wore a yellow Tee and a black zip up top over it that was always unzipped almost to the bottom, her pants were black with yellow clip on things that attached to the legs, she had black gloves on and black boots along with a yellow belt with attaching pouches and a wrist band that tied over her gloves.

"Oh but please?! You're a Porsche for cryin out loud, any decepticreeps around and you can use those mega-cool assassin kick butt moves on their asses." Michelle begged

"Ask Roadrip... i'm sure he will do it." She smiled

"Hey Sara!" a voice called form behind, Slipshot turned around to see a brown haired jock

"What?" she groaned, this guy wouldn't stop hitting on her; he never got the message!

"How about you and me go to the movies on Friday?" he asked smiling like he was the best thing on the planet (ain't that Sunstreakers job?)

"N.O spells... NO!" she yelled annoyed

"Come on, what do I have to do?" he asked

"Grow about five foot higher and turn metal." Michelle mumbled humorously

"Ugh he'd make a butt-ugly Autobot." Slipshot gagged then giggled

"How about; you leave her alone." A voice spoke up that sounded not impressed

"Hi Ray!" Slip grinned, it was actually Roadrip, but in school he was known as Ray the tough nut who ya don't mess with, he stood around 5'9, dark hair, like a blue tinted colour, his eyes shone bright blue contrasting with his dark hair, his skin was tanned like Michelle's and his body was rather muscular to say the least. He wore a black and white pullover jacket with black pants like his sisters only without the clip on things, blue trainers grey and light blue gloves, a black two belt...belt and blue shades with grey and blue goggles resting on his blue hair... he was actually nicknamed Blue by his friends, which Bluestreak thought was pretty cool.

"Need ya lil brother do ya?" the guy asked

"No, I can take care of myself... trust me." She grinned "oh Ray, we need two water balloons and a bucket of custard by the way." She grinned deviously

"Who we prankin?" he asked

"Miss Hefer... bloody slagtard gave me two hours of homework cause my mobile went off in class." She stated she actually meant her comm. Link but he knew what she meant.

"Water balloons... I have in the Dodge, the custard... I can get that from the cafeteria." He grinned

"Yo, will you go out with me or not?" the guy asked irritated

"NO!" she yelled and he stormed off as his friends laughed at him while he mumbled something about 'she will be mine'

"So... how was last lesson?" Roadrip asked

"It was maths... even though i'm like a giant calculator; listening to Granddads evil rants, is more entertaining." Slipshot rolled her eyes

"Who is your granddad?" Michelle asked confused

"Big evil guy... Lord Megatron." Roadrip mocked

"Wow... he was the one who attacked Mission City before we were born wasn't he?" Michelle asked

"Well we're not proud to admit it but yeah he is." Slipshot sighed then grinned

"What?" she asked

"I hear Lambo brothers." She smirked and dashed out the doors to see two familiar holoforms leaning on two gorgeous Lamborghinis

"Hiya squirt!" Sunstreaker grinned

"It's squeakers!" Sideswipe glared

"SQUIRT!" he yelled back (inside joke, dun ask)

"Guys... you can call me both... GUYS!" she yelled shutting the arguing brothers up "ugh you two are so immature." She rolled her eyes

"We learn from the best." Sideswipe winked and she walked over to him and punched him in the arm

"I'm younger than you dimwit." She growled

"Owie!" Sideswipe rubbed his sore arm and put on his best upset look

"Not gonna work." She grinned and Michelle walked out followed by Jay and Roadrip.

"Hey blue boy." Sunny grinned

"Shut it sunshine." Roadrip glared

"That's Sunstreaker." Sunny smirked and Sideswipe caught Jay's stares at Slipshot and bent down to whisper into her ear

"Jay's staring at you... he likes you." He grinned

"GAH! Do you ever stop being so immature?" she asked

"What?" Jay asked

"He say's you like me." She growled and he gulped "but i'm a 14 foot robot..." she shook her head

"So why are you guys here?" Roadrip asked

"Optimus say's you two are needed for some spy mission since you have Bee's sneaky skills." Sideswipe answered

"We're better at assassination though." Slipshot blinked confused

"That's what we said but he just countered with 'i'm the boss, you go tell them.' So we just answered with 'yes your royal hiney.'" Sunny grinned then noticed five girls staring at him and saying how hot he is

"Ugh stop oogling my family ya dumb bimbos!" Slipshot yelled and they glared at her but she smirked evilly "yep that's right, they're my family, how jealous are ya know!?" she grinned as they stormed off

"You have your mothers' people skills." Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker laughed at the display of Slipshots family fury and she grinned

"Ooh I forgot... Roadrip, could you take me to the mall?" Michelle asked

"Slip won't take ya?" he asked and she shook her head so she smiled and the Dodge Vipers passenger side door opened "get in." He grinned and she glomped him and jumped in the dark blue gorgeous car

"Remember, any decepticons, floor it." Sunstreaker warned

"No worries guys." Roadrip assured and took off.

"What about me... I ain't walking home on me own!" Jay yelled after her

"I'll drive ya." Slipshot smiled and the Yellow Porsche's door opened "jump in." She smiled and he grinned and climbed in

"Be back at the base before dark, and make sure you're father doesn't see you, he's at Sam's house." Sideswipe informed her

"No worries, I got this." She assured and climbed in the drivers' seat then made the holoform disappear as the Porsche disappeared down the road. Sunstreaker caught a guy's look from the school directed at the departing Porsche and frowned

"What?" Sideswipe asked

"The kid, he doesn't seem right." Sunstreaker frowned

"That's the guy that's constantly hitting on Slip." Sides growled "wanna scare the slag outa him?" he grinned

"No... Optimus would kill us if we did that again." Sunstreaker chuckled remembering the last guy to stalk Slipshot's Holoform

"Fine, come on, let's go." Sideswipe grinned and got in the car and drove off followed by Sunstreaker. Later on in the day Slipshot had crept up to the corner of the street then let Jay out

"Thanks for the lift Slip." He smiled and she flashed her lights in response then... 'BEEEEP!!!' a rather loud annoyed horn sounded

"Ooh busted!" both kids exclaimed as the yellow camaro rounded the corner

"Slipshot! What did I tell you about driving without an adult present?!" Bee scolded

"It's my fault Bee... I asked Slip to drive me home." Jay defended and the engine growled "shutting up." Jay got the message

"Now Get your aft back to the base, and where is Roadrip?" he asked

"...Mall." Slipshot chuckled nervously

"Base, now... I'll go get Roadrip." Bee burned rubber

"Well better do as he says... or he'll tell mum." Slipshot shuddered and turned on her holoform "seya Jay." She grinned and sped off as he waved goodbye dreamily. At the base Slipshot crept into her room and got ready for target practice then jumped as the door opened and Bee walked in carrying Roadrip by the neck

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Roadrip repeated and was dropped on his aft "OW!"

"Next time, when we tell you to do something... DON'T disobey!" Bee scolded "now get to target practice, your mother won't be happy when she hears this." He frowned and they both sped out (Bee can be scary).

"Do ya think he'll soften up?" Slip asked as she destroyed three targets in a row

"Probably, ya know Dad, he can't stay mad at us... he's too cool." Roadrip grinned

"What about mum...?" she asked

"Hmm... if we're good we could probably change his mind about telling her." Road frowned

"...We're the second of the twins... that's a no way in hell." Slipshot grinned "it's in our programming; we MUST be evil little buggars." She laughed

"True... but we gotta try... we do NOT want mum finding out." He groaned

"Ok fine... but let's just consult Jazz first... he's gotta have a bit of dirt on dad to make him not spill." She frowned

"Ok... let's go find him." Roadrip grinned as they snuck out of the target range and to the lounge using their super sneaky skills. Jazz was sat on an Autobot sized sofa when two pairs of arms pulled him up and out the door

"Wha the?" he asked and saw the two trouble-makers and grinned "wha can I do for ya?" he asked

"We need dirt... Dad's gonna tell mum that we went driving with Michelle and Jay... we need dirt on him to shut him up." Roadrip urged and Jazz thought for a moment

"Sorry kids, I don hav any, yo dad was a fraggin goodie-goodie, nev'r got in trouble... ask the twins." He grinned

"We are the twins." Slipshot grinned mischievously

"The older twins." He smirked

"They're not here at the moment... we need dirt." Roadrip groaned

"I don 'thin it's wise blackmailin ya dad... he'll only tell Aqua." He frowned

"Fine, just leave us to get mauled by ya sis... you want that for your favourite twins?" Slipshot asked pouting

"Ugh, he pranked Ironhide and blamed it on the twins wen he was younger... tere now go bug sumone else." He grinned

"YESS!!" they both cheered and glomped him "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" they both repeated faster than Blurr on speed. Jazz chuckled as they sped off to go find their father. Bumblebee was already talking to Aqua when they arrived

"What's the rush?" Aqua asked and both their optics widened in fear but were quickly replaced by a natural grin

"Daddy can we speak with you please?" Slipshot asked sweetly

"If it's about the mall thing then she knows." He grinned

"DAMN!" they both growled "all that for nuthin." They groaned

"You two... are officially grounded, get to you're room right now and don't come out unless you are needed or a fight's going on." Aqua ordered

"But Optimus wants us for a spy mission!" Slipshot protested

"I will go." Bumblebee frowned

"Nope, he said us." Roadrip countered

"Fine! Go but one more incident like this and we take you out of school and put a lockdown code on your door until further notice understand?!" Aqua scolded, both twins nodded vigorously and sped off to Optimus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- spy mission gone wrong

Not only had the Autobots had new recruits from sparklings that grew up... but the Decepticons also had new recruits, one of which was called Frost-bite. He was large, with midnight blue armour and crimson optics, his body was bulky and his alt form was that of a Mitsubishi Warrior (I LOVE those trucks).

"Are you sure this is wise Optimus?" Aqua asked desperately

"They have to go it alone at least once." He sighed

"They're JUST teens!" she countered as Bee stood there silent. Their children were to be de-briefed on a special mission; they were to spy on the decepticons new recruits.

"So was Bumblebee on his first mission to Earth, we are very confident on Slipshot and Roadrip; they are very sneaky and able to get past the guards," he assured and they both groaned.

"You would say that _uncle_, many people would say that. They're not ready." Aqua argued with annoyance.

"They are going and that is final!" he ordered and she growled

"We are the parents, not YOU." She growled nastily and the twins came in

"Hi mom; Optimus we need to get the whole low-down on the job." Slipshot grinned

"You're NOT going." Aqua informed them

"We are, this rules! There's no way we're missin this." Slipshot frowned

"UGH! Doesn't ANYONE listen to me anymore!?" Aqua yelled and stormed out wanting to shoot something.

"...I'll calm her down." Bee sighed and ran out after her.

"Are you two sure you two are ready for this?" Optimus asked cautiously

"Of course we are." They both grinned and he smiled

"Well then, you'll be briefed in the rec room at 15 hundred hours." He nodded and they saluted

"So... three o'clock then?" they asked uncertainly and he smirked and nodded.

"Go on, you two trouble makers." And they grinned then sprinted out; as they did Roadrip ran straight into a femme.

"Oh i'm so sorry." A female voice spoke startled

"No, it was my fault." He smiled

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Slipshot grinned and disappeared round the corner. Roadrip rolled his optics and helped the femme pick up her things. Mainly there were only a few data pads and a large book.

"She's impossible." He sighed

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. The femme was a light silver/blue colour, her optics was a golden colour and her frame was small, slim with small curves and two butterfly-like wings attached to her back.

"I haven't seen you around that much." He smiled

"Hehe, well I've been right here in the base forever." She smiled shyly and he grinned

"What's your name?" he asked "oh wait... Dove-spring?" he asked and her optics widened

"You know my name?" she asked shocked and he chuckled

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked slyly

"W-well, you n-never really talked to me before." She shrugged shyly

"Well i'm talking to you now." He responded "why are you so shy?" he asked smirking

"I'm not... I just... oh I have to get these to Optimus." she quickly changed the subject

"Uh huh, well, don't let me keep you." He smiled and she walked around the corner and lent on the wall sighing to herself dreamily. Roadrip smiled and walked to the lounge.

"Soo... how did Dove-spring take to be on her own with ya?" Slipshot grinned

"You're evil ya know that?" he shook his head

"Runs in the family dude." She winked "sooo... how did she?" she asked

"...The girls nuts about me." He grinned

"I knew it, come on we gotta get to the Rec room." She shoved his shoulder and they walked to the aforementioned room. They waited in the centre of the room as Optimus Ratchet and Jazz explained everything

"So... basically, we gotta sneak into the base, spy on the decepticreeps new recruits, not get caught and then come back with info from the mainframe?" Slipshot asked incredulously

"Basic'lly yeah, luckily there's two ov ya, Bee did tis wen he was 18." Jazz grinned. They looked at each other and gulped

"And if we get caught?" Roadrip asked

"Then basically you die." Ratchet replied and Jazz growled at him

"If you get caught then you send a distress beacon out and we'll find you." Optimus assured the panicking duo.

"O-ok." Slipshot shuddered. Everything was going as planned, Roadrip was inside and Slipshot was stomach down on the ledge over looking the base... but she was looking at other things "ooh, i'ma guessin that's Frost-bite then." She gulped and hid quickly as he looked straight at her direction. Frost-bite was actually on patrol at the moment and could normally tell when an intruder was around, not like he didn't know but he let them past... only cause to him... one of them was bloody gorgeous! So... naturally he decided to have a little fun. She made sure it was safe to look again and found him gone

"Ooh no." She spoke and was flipped over. Lying under a mech if you were a femme was bad enough... but this one was a decepticon.

"What are you doing here Autobot?" he asked

"What does it look like Decepticon?" she growled and he smirked

"How'd you get this far?"

"I sneaked... now get off of me, my brother will kick your ass!" She snarled and he put his hand round her throat and glared at her

"Your brother isn't coming, trust me." He smirked

"So... what're... you... going to... do?" she asked struggling for breath. That's when everything turned into a surprise, his hand moved away from her neck and rested on her cheek. She looked at him confused as he smirked and lent down covering her mouth with his, her optics widened in surprise but slowly dimmed, her arms snaked around his neck. She moaned as his hands travelled down her sides and lifted her leg around his waist. Suddenly he let her go and jumped up as she just led there paralysed from shock. "Wha...?" she breathed dazed and he smirked

"Soundwave." He whispered and she nodded "act... unconscious." He instructed and she gulped but did just that.

"Frost-bite; well done. This Femme has been trouble for us for quite some time. Her brother has been dispatched away from the base... he didn't receive any data. Take the female to the brig." He instructed in a robot-like voice

"Yes sir." Frost-bite nodded and picked her up. He took her down into the base and led her on the bed in the brig "Slipshot?" he asked and her eyes brightened

"How am I getting out of here?" she asked

"You're not. My actions were an impulse, you shall stay here." He spoke and she growled

"So what? You snog me, shock me completely, and now refuse to help me out?" she asked annoyed

"Precisely." He nodded and walked out the door and turned on the safety lasers. Meanwhile at the base Jetfire and Ratchet had brought Roadrip back

"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED?!!" Aqua yelped and ran over to her son

"Soundwave... ambushed me, Slip... in the brig." He breathed as a large open wound on his armour leaked energon. Bumblebee's optics widened

"That giant, over sized, PEA-BRAINED, SLAGGIN, PIT GLITCH!!" Aqua yelled "OPTIMUS YOU'RE DEAD METAL!!" she yelled and went to find the hiding Autobot leader. Slipshot got extremely bored very quickly and decided to have a little fun. Since Frost-bite was assigned to guard her, she wanted to make the job completely miserable.

"FROSTY!!" she yelled trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Don't call me that." He growled

"Aww but frosty... you gots me into dis mess so me gonna be a widdle evil buggar." She grinned and spoke like a sparkling. He groaned and smacked his forehead

"Look Slipshot, I know you don't like me or the decepticons, but please... don't make this harder than it already is." He begged

"Ooh a Decepticreep begging an Autobot for mercy, that's a new all time low." She smirked evilly as he growled. She knew it wasn't his fault... but boy did she love torturing him... so she turned her internal radio on.

"Turn that crap off!" he exclaimed as a very...provocative song came on that she just so happened to know the dance too, ohh how his CPU was filling with very perverted thoughts. She even sang to it... right into his audio processors...

"_Irresistible to me..."_ she whispered making him shudder. "You'll see eon enough Frosty, that I can be _very_ provocative. The only way you're getting out of my torture sessions is either move shift which is impossible since Soundwave put you on it... or let me go." She shrugged.

"Uh huh... or I could just turn my audio processors off." He smirked deviously

"But touch sensors can't be turned off." She whispered and slipped her hand through the lasers and ran it up his side making him shudder and growl

"You're such an annoying Femme." He narrowed his optics

"You snogged me; I piss you off, circle of life." She winked and walked over to the recharge bed, swaying her hips tantalisingly. He was a bad guy by nature so it was only fitting that he thought of all the things he could do to her in the privacy of that small cell. "And the perverted images... neva gonna 'appen _Frosty_." She spoke teasingly and he momentarily spaced at how she knew what he was thinking.

"How'd you know I was thinkin that?" he asked and she grinned

"I didn't... but I do now." She winked and he scowled at her as she put her arms behind her head and rested back downwards on the recharge bed.

"You're impossible!" he exclaimed

"Why do you think that is...? I'M A TWIN!" she yelled rolling her optics

"Twins by spark, twins by nature." He frowned and went back to guarding the doors. In the Autobot base Roadrip was scared out of his wits

"I'm sure she'll be fine..." Dove-spring assured him

"I... I can't feel her." He spoke sadly

"Maybe they just deactivated that part of her... she's a stubborn but strong Female, she'll be fine." She smiled putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left her." His optics dimmed

"It was your mission Roadrip, there was nothing you could do." She sighed as Bee walked over

"Come on son... wanna go for a drive while the others find Slip?" he asked

"No..." he answered and Jazz walked over

"Cum on Road, wen we find 'er we'll call yo jus so yo can kick the 'Cons aft." He smiled and Roadrip sighed as Dove-spring looked at him smiling.

"She's probably terrorising them at the moment anyway." She grinned and Roadrip chuckled

"Twins by spark, twins by nature." He smiled and she smiled softly

"Exactly." Both Bumblebee and Jazz grinned at the little fluffy moment just there and decided to keep the comments to themselves... well Bee did.

"Well if yo two lovebirds would like sumthin 't get yo mind offa this... we hav high-grade in the canteen and Ironhides drunk." Jazz grinned and they looked at each other with a mix of embarrassment and nervousness

"Drunk you say?" Bee asked grinning

"Lovebirds?" they both asked

"Drunk, yeh, very much. Lovebirds... cause yo jus had tha lil sweet scene jus then." He grinned, if they were human, their faces would be beet red. Meanwhile

"WILL YOU STOP IT!?" Frost-bite begged; she kept running her leg up the inside of his.

"Nope... your fault really" She shrugged innocently.

"UGH!" he exclaimed and thrust his arms into the air "you're impossible!"

"I know." She replied flirtatiously into his audio sensors. He knew exactly what she was doing, he opened the doors to have his way with her and she slices his head off and runs... he wasn't that stupid. "There's no camera in here." She whispered

"Meaning you can slice my head off." He responded dryly and she pouted. If she remembered correctly, Firestar taught her something... without her mothers' permission of course, but hey, it drove guys mad! She reached her arm out of the lasers and ran her hand down the sensitive wires of his neck and then down his back armour making him shiver in delight. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore... he fell right into her plot and de-activated the lasers and stepped inside, her arms became sharp blades.

"Gotcha." She growled

"Tut-tut-tut." He smirked and pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms so she couldn't move them.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and he smiled deviously

"Who taught a little angel like you a move like that?" he asked huskily, sending shivers through her circuitry.

"Medic." She shrugged and he smirked and captured her metal lips with his own with mouths of bottled-up desire. Her arms switched back almost immediately, shocking her. He lifted her up so she straddled his waist and led her down on the recharge bed "Frost-bite... I...I'm not ready for this." She spoke and he silenced her with his mouth.

"You started, I finish." He replied huskily and darkly. He would have actually done so if a noise didn't shock him so much he fell off. It was a large boom.

"I know those guns... Ironhide!" she grinned and he looked at her with... she wasn't sure but she thought she saw sadness flash through his eyes

"Come with me." He spoke and pulled her up then out the door

"Where are you taking me?" she asked/demanded.

"To your brother" He answered, and stopped still then pushed her against the wall as he held a finger to his mouth telling her to shush. Thrust went running past oblivious to the two hiding next to the wall. When he gave the all-clear she gave him a confused look.

"Why?" she asked

"... Oh for primus sake!" he growled and kissed her "does that explain?" he asked and she smiled and nodded "now carry on down this hall, you're quiet so you'll get through easily... if i'm seen helping you out of here they'll kill me." He sighed and she frowned

"But-"

"No buts just go!" He pushed her out into the corridor and sped off the other way. She carefully crept around the rubble and debris then slid through a gap in the metal wall and transformed into her Porsche mode and drove off. Optimus saw her drive past but carried on shooting. She transformed behind him and was immediately glomped by, Roadrip, Aqua and Bee

"Oh we were so worried about you!" Aqua exclaimed as she hugged tighter

"Thank primus your safe." Bumblebee smiled

"Ditto to both statements." Roadrip grinned and she smiled then looked to the battle as her eyes widened. Jazz had a clear lock on Frost-bite whom stood there frozen on the spot.

"STOP!!" she yelled and everyone jumped then turned around as the three she nearly deafened looked at her weirdly, unfortunately the blast aimed for Frost-bite was shot out of shock and hit him square in the abdominal area. "Oh no" She breathed and pushed the three off her then ran over "Frosty, you ok?" she asked and he coughed.

"I... thought I... told you not to... call me that." He breathed and she laughed making him smile.

"What's going on?" Roadrip asked as the other twins shrugged in bafflement. Bumblebee and Aqua frowned as Optimus... even though hidden by his battle mask, smiled. The Decepticons were equally baffled by the show of care an Autobot showed to an enemy.

"JAZZ YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!" she yelled annoyed

"Well tha was ma intention." He shrugged and she scowled. Optimus frowned as the other Decepticons aimed their weapons at her

"Fire and we will be forced to destroy you." He spoke clearly and dangerously as Slipshot smiled.

"What's going on Optimus?" Roadrip asked confused and he chuckled

"You really shouldn't run out into a battle after those actions." She smiled

"I was pushed out here... I had no choice." He smiled.

"Ratchet." Optimus called and the CMO walked over, the Decepticons had vanished from the scene, nobody seemed to care though.

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Would you be willing to operate on a decepticon?" he asked

"Of course" He nodded.

"Good," And he walked over to Slipshot and Frost-bite whom gained a fearful look on his face "do not worry Frost-bite; you will be treated by our medic Ratchet. I shall assume something happened while you were held captive Slipshot and I'll leave it at that." He shook his head and moved aside as Ratchet walked past.

"You've gotta be kiddin me right?" Ironhide asked "he's a fraggin Decepti-"

"A fellow sentient being and deserves equal treatment." He cut in.

"Yes sir." He grumbled a few choice words in Cybertron.

"It appears that the main energon cable is fine but some of the smaller lines are punctured and leaking vital amounts of Energon." He assessed

"We don't need info Ratch, can you fix him up?" Slip asked

"Yes I can, but not here." He frowned and Optimus transformed

"Put him in my trailer, I'll get him back to the base." Optimus spoke through the radio. And Slipshot, Roadrip and Ratchet carried him and placed him securely in the back.

"Don't worry Frosty." She smiled and he shook his head

"You won't stop with that will you?" he asked rhetorically

"Nope." She answered grinning and he smiled as they shut the door. On the way back to the base Roadrip was asking her questions

"What happened in there?" he asked

"Nothing." She answered

"So... why did you help the decepticon?"

"Right thing to do" She answered simply.

"A Decepticon?" he asked

"Still Cybertronian." She replied

"Did he mind wash you or something?" he asked and she laughed

"No, of course not..."

"Then what did he do?"

"I'll explain when we get back... twins don't keep secrets." She assured

"Ok... oh and Jay called, he asked if you could go over to his house for a while, he needs to show you something." He informed her

"Ok, I'll go after Frosty's fixed and I've explained to you" She giggled

"Frosty?" he asked confused

"Nickname" She laughed.

"Do you... like him?" he asked slyly

"Maaaaybe." She answered and he almost slid off the road in surprise

"YOU like a DECEPTICON!?" he yelped and she laughed nervously "ooh that's bad."

"Why? He got me out." She defended

"Really?!" he asked shocked.

"Uh huh" she answered.

"Well then... he has earned a little respect from me, but not a lot." He chuckled and Slipshot laughed.

"I'll let him know that" She laughed. When they reached the base Firestar and Chromia were there waiting for them.

"Oh my word, you're safe!" Chromia smiled and Slipshot transformed, Firestar frowned then smirked '_ooh she's busted!_' she thought grinning.

"You and I... must talk later." She smiled and Slipshot frowned

"What about?" she asked confused

"You'll find out when we talk." She smirked and Ratchet transformed and opened the trailer. Ironhide Roadrip and Ratchet helped carry him this time.

"Who's he?" Chromia asked

"Decepticon, I'll explain later," Slipshot smirked and Firestar shook her head knowingly.

"Slip?" Frost-bite asked and she walked over

"What?" she asked

"... Sorry... for what I did earlier and how I acted." He apologised

"Hehe, my fault," she replied smiling and was left to wait as Ratchet worked on him, so she decided to explain to her brother.

"Spill!" Roadrip grinned

"Ugh talking to guys is awkward." She frowned and he looked at her expectantly, she knew she'd have to tell him so... why not "we kinda... almost... ya know..." she avoided the word

"What?" he asked, and then realization hit him like a bunch of sharkticons in the face, "you... and him... almost did... that?" he asked shocked

"Uh huh, my fault really; it was meant to work out differently with me slicing his head off, but that didn't go as planned, if you guys hadn't of blown a hole in the base... we would have." She shrugged as his mouth gaped like a fish. He was speechless; she liked a decepticon, almost bloody spark-bonded with a decepticon... wonder what'd come next.

"Well... Jay's gonna be bummed." He frowned

"Why?" she asked

"He likes you" He sighed and her eyes widened.

"Ok are you being an idiot or actually telling the truth?" she asked

"He told me in school Slip; he said he really liked your holoform" He replied.

"But that form isn't real, I can have that form altered in ANY way" She sighed dejectedly.

"I know; I told him that, I also told him that you're too big for him." He grinned and she whaped him round the head

"Not funny," She stated seriously. "I gotta sort this mess out." And Aqua walked in

"Hiya kids, what's wrong?" she asked

"Slip's in lo-" and she shut him up

"I'm in trouble, Jay supposedly likes me... but I don't like him." She sighed and Aqua frowned

"I know Love when I see it Slip... just like me and ya dad. I may not feel it safe... but you can see Frost-bite if you like." She smiled and Slip took a look of shock "yeah... I can read expressions." She grinned and Slip grinned

"Oh you're the best!" she smiled and hugged her mum

"I know I know, oh and by the way, your dad agrees with me... aaaannnd Frost-bite's awake." She smiled and Slipshot smiled and ran out leaving Aqua and Roadrip grinning. She knocked on the med-bay and Ratchet opened it

"Hi Ratch." She grinned and he let her in then walked out to give them some privacy

"Wow, who woulda guessed you'd be my first visitor?" Frost-bite smiled and she grinned

"I won't be your only visitor... trust me." She smiled softly

"Why'd you help?" he asked confused "I mean... in human terms, I almost raped you." He frowned

"Eh, if I wasn't willing... your head would have been rolling on the floor." She shrugged "i'm an assassin and a spy" She winked.

"Ah... wait... you were willing?" he asked shocked and she grinned and walked over to the bedside

"Well... not at first, but... yeah" She smiled nervously and he gulped. "Give yourself some credit Frosty... you're one hell of a kisser." She winked and he grinned and shook his head.

"What happens now then... I mean, I'll get thrown back with the Decepticons and naturally they'll destroy me." He sighed

"Nah, Optimus says you're welcome to stay... as long as you keep to the rules and no killing anybody." She shrugged

"Really?" he asked shocked, he'd always been told that Optimus was a poor leader, he was weak and never made the right decisions.

"Yepo... ok so I convinced him, but ya know... that's just me," She smiled and he frowned.

"Did you tell anyone about what I did to you?" he asked

"You didn't DO anything, but yeah, I told my brother... not how you practically forced me at one point, but yeah... he knows" She sighed.

"How did you do that anyway?" he asked confused

"Do what?"

"Make me act that way?"

"Oh! Well there's a cluster of sensitive wires in the neck... also the back, if hit in the right place, is VERY sensitive." She grinned "Firestar taught me it... just for a laugh."

"Ah," he chuckled "I knew I didn't do that on my own accord." He grinned and she smiled then bent down and kissed him on the cheek, shocking him.

"I'll be back later... I gotta go somewhere." She spoke softly and he smiled

"I ain't goin anywhere."

"Good," She smiled and stood up. She made her way to the door and set off for Jay's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Slipshot parked up outside Sam and Mikeala's house and turned her holoform on and got out. She walked over to the door and knocked on. Sam answered

"Hey Slip! Jay's round the back." He smiled and she nodded and moved her holoform into the backyard scaring Jay "need something?" she asked grinning

"ACK!" Jay yelped as he fell over making her laugh. "Don't do that!" he breathed and she grinned and sat on one of the small swings.

"Sorry. So what did you need me for?" she asked casually as she swung her legs back and forth

"HE WANT'S TA ASK YO OUT ON A DATE!!" Michelle grinned from her bedroom window as his eyes widened.

"MICHELLE!!!" he yelled

"That true?" Slip asked frowning

"...Y-yeah." He answered

"I'm sorry Jay but I have to say no." She sighed

"Why?" he asked

"Well for one... i'm a 15 foot robot with cannons and sharp knives, two this is just a holoform and three... I already have someone," She sighed and his eyes widened.

"Who?" he asked confused

"A new recruit, his name's Frostbite; he'll be in school with us tomorrow," she explained and he sighed.

"Should'a guessed really... not many people would wanna date me" he spoke dejectedly and chucked a rock over the fence into a small field.

"Nah, you're a nice guy. You'll find someone... of your own species some day." She grinned and he smirked "take your dad for example, Autobots got him and ya mum together." She grinned

"Really?" he asked

"Yep, the giant war got em together really... but the Autobots helped," she smiled and took her glasses off

"So... i'm guessing it's a never thing right?" he asked

"Yep, Frosty _was_ a Decepticon after all." She grinned and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head

"DECEPTICON?" he yelped and she nodded

"I was captured during a spy mission... he helped me out. He's in the med-bay now... recovering from a nasty blast from Jazz." She sighed

"...Could you help me out?" he asked

"With what?" and Michelle walked out

"So... you goin or not?" she asked and Slip shook her head "why?"

"She's with someone." He informed her

"Ooh gotta meet him, if he passes your standards... must be yummy." She winked and Slip laughed

"He's ex-Decepticon." She grinned and Michelle shrugged

"I like em _baad_" she laughed and both Slip and Jay rolled their eyes.

"Wanna come and meet him?" she asked grinning

"Heck yeah!" Michelle exclaimed. She'd always loved the bad ones; she had a crush on Barricade at one point... after he attacked her.

"Ok, then I can see who I lost too." Jay shrugged and Slip patted him on the shoulder

"15 foot robot dude... and I'd never date a different species, it's just... wrong." She shuddered and disappeared as a horn sounded

"Come on Jay, let's go see the Decepticon." Michelle beamed and ran to the Porsche, Jay ran inside to tell his dad

"Hey Dad?" he asked and Sam turned around

"What?"

"Me and Michelle are off to the Autobot base; Slip says a Decepticon turned good's joined." He smirked and Sam shook his head

"Be back for tea." He smirked and Jay nodded and was out the door and to the Porsche where both girls were singing to some random song on the radio

"_People are all the same; and we only get judged by what we do; personality reflects name, and if i'm ugly so are you so are you!_" they sang as he got in

"Singing again?" he asked grinning

"You know it!" Slip responded and the engine revved

"Floor it Slip!" Michelle cheered

"You got it." She replied and shot off dodging cars... finally a police officer flashed the lights at them

"Aww man what a downer!" Slip groaned and pulled up. The police officer got out and walked over to the window as it rolled down she turned on her holoform

"Can I help you officer?" she asked sweetly

"Do you actually have a licence?" he asked indicating to her age

"A car really shouldn't need a licence Officer." Michelle grinned

"But the driver does miss." He replied

"The car is the driver dude." Jay grinned as Slipshot shook her head

"Sir my name's Slipshot... Autobot spy and assassin... I don't have time for you stopping me." She sighed

"Uh huh, the Autobots are giant robots, not young girls." He frowned and her holoform disappeared

"Dude, I have a mission here, I gotta get back!" she growled and he backed up

"Erm... ok, go ahead, just be careful on the roads." He spoke clearly

"Yes sir." Slipshot's holoform saluted and wheel-spinned before taking off leaving a dust trail making the officer cough, '_Earth's gotten much more amusing with those guys around,_' He thought grinning and went back to his car.

"Mission?" Michelle asked

"Yep, my mission to get you two to the base" She laughed. A few years after the war all the police and army and hospital facilities had been informed of the giant robot's presence and kept it an utmost secret.

"You sounded... very... professional." Jay grinned

"Very serious." Michelle mocked a serious voice

"Never mess... with the ASSASSIN!" Slipshot yelled laughing.

"Or the spy." Michelle grinned

"That too!" she exclaimed. When they arrived the two jumped out the car letting her transform and pick them up. She placed them both securely on her shoulder and walked inside. "Ya see, this is why we'd never work out, you can stand on my shoulder." Slip grinned

"Yeah... you're right." He laughed as Michelle chuckled

"Biggest crush ever, just flushed down the dunny!" she cheered, oh yeah... she'd been round Maggie a lot growing up. Frost-bite smiled as he heard laughing then a knock on the door

"You in there Frosty?" she asked and a chuckle was heard

"I'm ere!" he replied

"Hmm, sounds hot." Michelle grinned as Slipshot shook her head and walked in "...is hot." She grinned as Slipshot sighed

"So these are the human friends then?" he asked smiling

"Yep, this is Michelle and this is Jay." She smiled and Michelle waved

"Nice to meet you, hey Slip... Ratch said i'm fine." He grinned

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, recovery systems kicked in after he shot me." He shrugged and she sighed

"Still hav ta smack him for that one." She growled

"Don't smack your uncle cause he shot me." Frost-bite chuckled

"Fine... hey have you seen Thunder yet?" she asked

"Yeah, he came by whilst you were out, something about 'welcome to the club'" he chuckled

"Why not? You're the second decepticon turned Autobot," Slip laughed

"...True." he nodded

"So you two are...?" Michelle didn't know the word

"Well..." Slip frowned

"Together." Frost-bite smiled and she smiled softly at him

"Ah, so not... Spark-mates then?" she asked and they both widened their optics

"Why do you ask such privet questions?" Slip asked dryly

"I'm a girl... i'm naturally nosey." She grinned

"Well for the record, I don't wanna know." Jay spoke dryly

"Good." Both Autobots spoke in unison as Aqua walked in apparently looking for someone

"Hey guys, Slip have you seen your dad...? I've lost him." She spoke confused as Slip grinned

"Nah, he wasn't at Sam's either... here, he told me to give you this last night." She smiled and opened a small compartment on her arm and took out a note; she gave it to her and let her read it. When she'd finished she had a big grin on her face "what is it?" Slip asked

"Oh, nothing," she answered and disappeared out the door.

"I think he gave her a note tellin her to meet up for some _alone_ time." Michelle giggled

"Ugh, primus you're perverted!" Slip groaned as Frost-bite laughed and Jay grinned.

"You don't say much do you?" Frost-bite asked Jay whilst the girls were doing something

"I do, just not at the moment, nothing to talk about really." He shrugged

"Uh huh, you're sittin next to an ex-decepticon... ya think someone would think of questions to ask." He grinned and Jay shook his head

"Not really." He sighed

"Ahh I get it, you're the kid with the crush on her holoform." He smiled and Jay scratched his head nervously

"I did have... now... nah." He grinned as the girls came over

"Ok lads, we have a plan... I wouldn't suggest you helping out Frosty... you could get hurt, but we're pranking... Ironhiney!" she grinned

"I'm out!" Jay hid behind Frost-bites arm

"I'm in!" Frost-bite grinned then turned on his Comm link '_as long as I can reap the benefits from you gorgeous.'_ He spoke huskily and her face heated up

'_You'll just have to wait and see won't you, sexy'_ she grinned and he smirked

"Ok... what was that?" Michelle asked suspiciously

"What?" Jay asked

"That look, they used their Comm links to talk without us hearing!" she exclaimed '_I wanna finish what we started in that cell'_ he spoke, meaning EVERY word of it making her systems heat up even more.

'_Aww poor you'_ She grinned deviously as he smirked slyly

"There it was AGAIN!!" Michelle whined

"If they speak in the Comm links, then it's probably stuff we wouldn't wanna hear." Jay spoke dryly

"Jay's right," Slipshot winked at Frost-bite who whistled innocently.

"Erm Michelle?" Jay asked and she looked down from Slips shoulder

"Hmm?"

"Dad said, be back for tea... We're ten minutes late." He gulped

"Oh crud." Michelle growled

"s'ok, I'll get Sunny to drive ya." Slipshot smirked and they both gained big grins on their faces

"A Porsche is one thing... but a gorgeous golden H.O.T Lamborghini brother... is another." Michelle fanned herself

"I think you're gonna be the first human to sleep with an Autobot... seriously." Slipshot stated dryly

"I wish! You guys have access a to the internet... learn all sorts'a kinky stuff offa there" She winked and Slipshot smacked her forehead

"You're disturbed ya know that?" Jay asked as Slipshot called for Sunstreaker over the Comm link. He showed up a few seconds later

"What's up?" he asked frowning

"I need you to take these two home," Slipshot answered and he nodded

"I ain't a taxi service Slip... but only for you." He grinned and transformed opening the doors for the two teens

"Sunny, have I ever told you that you're plain hot?" Michelle asked

"Twice actually," He laughed "three if you count now."

"Get in the car." Slipshot shook her head and picked them up the put them on the floor. Michelle saluted and jumped into the car as Jay followed

"ADIOS LOVEBIRDS!" Michelle yelled and Sunstreaker laughed then wheel-span outa there.

"So... you wanna finish that off do you?" she asked slyly and he grinned

"Heck yeah!" he exclaimed

"Too bad." She winked and disappeared out the door '_come find me big guy!_' she laughed through the Comm link. He smirked deviously and followed her. Slipshot had hidden behind a large cement block. As he walked past she grinned slyly and snuck out and was about to make a run for it two arms encircled her waist as she tried to wiggle free, laughing her head off.

"Found you." He whispered in her audio processors

"Don' mean you're getting anythin." She replied and slid down through his grasp "Assassin, remember?" she winked and disappeared into a room. He looked inside to see her talking with Roadrip and Jazz like nothing had happened... ok so nothing had happened, but still!

"Come on in Frosty," She grinned deviously "plenty of room for everyone." She winked. He walked in slightly nervous

"We ain't gonna shoot ya kid." Jazz grinned

"Yeah, you've already done that haven't you?" Slip smirked

"Sorry 'bout tha," he apologised sheepishly

"No worries" He replied and Slip smiled.

"Hey Road... where's Dove?" she asked frowning

"I have... no idea, why would I have any idea?" he asked suspiciously

"Well since you have that BIG crush on her." She grinned

"..." he wasn't able to speak

"Uh huh... I know, you're spark goes bonkers near her." She laughed

"Near who?" a soft voice asked, they turned round to see Dove-spring holding a cut of energon/.

"Near you a course," Jazz smirked and she almost dropped the cup out of shock.

"W-what?" she asked as Roadrip was frozen on the spot unable to speak/move/...run away...

"His spark goes _nuts_ when you're around." Slip laughed and Dove frowned

"If you're being nasty just stop, it's not nice." She spoke and Slip sighed and put a hand on her shoulder

"Look, don't believe me if you don't want to... you're choice." She shrugged and walked off to get a drink pulling Frost-bite with her.

"Roadrip?" Dove asked uncertainly as Jazz walked off grinning

"Uhh..." he responded

"Road... was that true?" she asked feeling herself heat up at the assumption.

"Erm... er..." he couldn't speak!

"Road?" she asked concerned

"Er... I, erm... she... she's evil." He growled and she smiled warmly

"Yeah, she is... so... was it true?" she asked softly and he sighed

"...Well... kinda..." he rubbed the back of his head nervously and she actually dropped the cup and gasped

"Y-you... like me?" she asked shocked

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked confused

"Well... i'm not really much to look at." She sighed

"What made you think that?"

"That Femme... Viper." She spoke sadly

"Ugh the stuck up one?" he asked making a funny face making her laugh.

"Yeah." She giggled

"Don't listen to her, you're... beautiful." He grinned and her systems began to heat up rapidly. Meanwhile...

"Beg." She grinned as she pulled away

"Gonna make me?" he asked panting, she gave an evil grin

"I have my ways," She left a trail of kisses up his chest armour making him groan "now, beg." She smirked

"Nope." He breathed and her kisses went lower as she smirked at his shuddering. An hour later... he had actually given into begging, as they lay side by side snuggled as close as possible.

"You're too good at that." He grinned

"You too," She winked mischievously.

"...It's getting late... maybe we should get back to the kids." Bee chuckled nervously and Aqua looked up at the dark sky.

"Yeah... good idea," She yawned. Then they both transformed and drove back tiredly after a long day of extreme bliss.

* * *

**HAHA! I bet you thought I was talking about Slip and Frosty at first weren't you?! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slipshot tossed and turned on her recharge berth, unable to sleep.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FRAG UP!!?" she yelled and punched Roadrip in the shoulder as HE was the one keeping her up with his snoring.

"Wha?" he groaned turning on one optic

"You shut the frag up!" she growled

"What'd I do?" he asked confused

"SNORING!" she yelled and he frowned

"I don't snore..." he spoke and she threw a bottle at him

"YES you do." She snarled and he threw it back as she stood up

"Where are you going?" he asked confused

"Finding somewhere else to sleep since YOU won't stop snoring and mumbling about Dove-spring," She spoke dryly and his optics widened in embarrassment. The door slid closed leaving him alone. She thought for a moment, who'd let her stay with them? Parents? Heck no! Jazz... maybe... Ironhide... erm, NO. Ratchet... wouldn't even ask! Optimus... Nah. Then she grinned and popped her skates on and skated too a room that not many Autobots had visited. She knocked on awaking the occupant.

"Who's there?" asked a male voice and she smiled

"Just me," she answered

"Oh... come in." Came the reply and she opened the door and lent on the frame "what's wrong?" he asked

"Road won't stop snoring." She sighed and he chuckled

"Why'd you come here?" he asked grinning

"Well _Frosty_, I thought you'd let me stay here since I ain't getting any sleep anywhere else," she sighed then grinned at his expression "Kodak moment." She laughed as he shook his head to clear all perverted thoughts.

"There's only one bed in here Slip." He frowned

"Dude, you were gonna flippin do... that... with me the other day, why'd this matter?" she asked shrugging

"Mainly since you're parents are just down the hall and erm yeah... I don't want an army of heavily armed Autobots after my hide." He frowned and she sighed

"Can I stay or not?" she asked and he groaned and moved over

"Sure." He shook his head as she smiled and led down

"Don't snore." She warned and he grinned and faked a snore as she giggled and punched him on the shoulder "not funny." She smiled and he put his arm round her and pulled her closer letting her snuggle up to his chest. This was a definite new for the both of them, having someone else in your quarters that wasn't a sibling, snuggled up and sharing your bed with you... kind of a strange feeling really. She moved as close as possible and fell asleep rather quickly as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her then fell into recharge. The next morning Roadrip awoke to the frantic optics of his mother.

"Where is Slipshot?" she asked

"Erm... she left last night cause apparently I was snoring..." he grinned sheepishly

"Where'd she go?" Bee asked

"I dunno; tried Frost-bite?" he asked and they both looked at each other then sped out the room. They unlocked the door and peeked in to find a very cute... yet awkward scene. Slipshot had her head rested on his chest whilst his arms encircled her waist as she'd snuggled up to him with a content smile on her face.

"Should we leave em?" Aqua asked

"How do we know they didn't do anything?" Bee asked frowning

"Not much we can do even if they did... she's old enough now anyway," Aqua shrugged and he sighed

"Wake em up." He shook his head and Aqua groaned and soaked both sleeping bots

"Alright lovebirds, wake up time!" She exclaimed and Slipshot looked at her mother and father shocked.

"We didn't do anything!" they both stated in unison

"Uh huh, well just get up you two, school time." Aqua grinned and Frost-bite groaned then rolled over

"Nuh uh, good dream," he groaned making the two girls laugh as Bee stood there rolling his optics.

"Come on Casanova let's go." Slipshot laughed and pulled him up and out the door as her parents grinned as Roadrip caught up to them. They stopped at Sam's house where Jay immediately grinned at the truck in front of the house

"Way cool!" he grinned

"Wanna ride?" Frost-bite asked chuckling

"Heck yeah!" both teens cheered as he laughed and opened the back door. Sam and Mikeala looked out the window wondering who the truck was.

"Erm Slip, Road?" they both asked

"Yeah?" they both asked in unison

"Who the heck is the truck?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"Slips BOYYYYFRIEND!!!" Roadrip laughed as she growled at him

"I'm gonna kick yo ass fool!" she revved her engine and rolled into the back of the Dodge "stupid!" she exclaimed as both guys laughed.

"Frost-bite's the name, ex-decepticon," Frost-bite chuckled and both parents frowned "don't worry; your kids are safe with me." He assured and they forced a smile, it took them long enough to trust Thundercracker...

"Just be careful," Mikeala frowned and the cars set off. The older twins had officially pranked the master!

"I'M GONNA KILL YO!" Jazz growled as he was now officially stuck to the wall

"Child abuse is not allowed!" Sunstreaker grinned and Sideswipe laughed

"Poor daddy, we finally got him!" Sides cheered and Jazz's arm came loose from the super glue

"Yo done for." He growled and the twins gulped and shot off down the hall as his back came free leavings his legs and left arm still stuck. Slipshot still hadn't seen Frost-bite's holoform and damn was she looking forward to it.

"This it?" Frosty asked looking at the large building as Slipshot and Roadrips holoforms walked up beside him as the two teens jumped out the back seat.

"Yep, now turn it on." Slip grinned

"What?" he asked

"Holoform," she answered simply

"Ah... ok." he replied and a figure appeared in the front seat. The holoform looked, in slipshots eyes... dreamy! He had messy long-ish dark blue hair with sapphire eyes, he was slightly bulky but athletic as well, his skin tone was slightly tanned, and he wore dark blue jeans with a maroon button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "Like what you see?" he asked slyly

"Oohhhh yeah," She smirked as he got out of the truck.

"HEY SEXY!" a guy yelled and Slip groaned

"Who's the dork?" Frost-bite frowned

"Jason Collins... stupid Jock that don't get the message..." she sighed

"Want me to have a talk with him?" he grinned slyly

"No, but as of now, in his company; I officially allow you to do anything short of transforming and scaring the frag outa him, to spark-bonding in public, understood?" she spoke and he smirked

"Oh, I understand," he grinned

"Ugh, get a room!" all three others chorused and he pulled her closer

"Gladly," he spoke huskily as the three shook their heads and walked off to the school whilst...

"Who's he?" Jason asked

"No idea... probably the new guy, looks like you have competition," his friend smirked

"This guy? He's not even in the running!" he smirked and they walked off.

"Hmm, I've never actually kissed a human before..." Frost-bite smirked and she put her arms around his neck

"Have now," she replied and kissed him. When they finally made it inside Slipshot was caught by her teacher

"You, in this room, now!" she growled and Slip groaned then pulled Frosty with her. "he's with you why?" she asked

"New kid, got a problem?" Slip asked narrowing her eyes

"Look, I know you have that little problem but-"

"What problem?" Frost-bite asked

"Erm..."

"He's the same." Slip spoke dryly

"Ah, well; the problem of being a giant robot" The teacher frowned.

"Look, this 'problem' of which you speak, is no problem what so ever. I look human, I feel human so in everyone's eyes, I AM human," she growled

"Why is it a problem?" Frost-bite asked confused

"She and her brother have been pranking the teachers of the school, i'm seriously considering expelling them permanently..." she sighed and Slipshot smirked

"Very brave for a human, ain't ya?" she asked

"What do you mean?" both asked her

"well... I have a weapon that even the giant medic of doom fears... ad you threaten me and my brother with expulsion... and you're only a human," she smirked as Frost-bite grinned slyly

"I think you've been around me to much," he winked

"Ex-decepticons can have that effect on ya," she grinned and the teacher frowned

"Decepticon?!" she asked shocked and Frost-bite grimaced

"EX-decepticon, I decided to switch sides cause well..." he looked at Slipshot pleadingly

"Go on," the teacher urged

"Because of me," Slip grinned.

"Ah, i'm guessing you two are..."

"Yes we are, now if you don't mind we have lessons to get to." Slipshot smirked and pulled Frost-bite out the room. "So Mr Frosty... we need a name for you in human mode," she smiled

"What's yours?" he asked smiling

"Sara, Roads is Ray, you...erm..." she frowned

"Mike," he shrugged

"Hmm... I like it." She grinned

"Good, now let's go," he smirked and she walked off taking him with her. During break time the four finally found out what the newest member of the teams special ability was...

"You make ice?" Slip asked grinning

"Yep, ever wonder where the name came from?" he asked grinning

"You freeze things... that's awesome!" Michelle grinned

"Yeah, we just slice and shoot things..." Ray frowned

"I skate!" Slip stuck out her tongue as she laughed.

"Yeah-yeah, go ahead and gloat..." Ray sulked

"I will thank you," Slip smirked and Mike shook his head. "I'll be back in a minute, I just gotta do something," Slip smiled and Mike nodded in acknowledgement as she ran off.

"She's been with that guy all day, it's my turn!" Jason growled and actually grabbed her from behind

"HEY!" she yelped and was pushed against the wall

"Who's the guy?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes

"You know, I was taught hand-to-hand combat by my uncles, right?" she smirked and he raised an eyebrow

"A girl; using fighting... without handbags, puh-lease," he rolled his eyes and she grinned

"My uncles are the best in hand-to-hand combat... and they already scared the slag outa my last stalker," she smirked evilly

"What a pansy." He frowned 'FROST-BITE, GET YO ASS OVER HERE!' she yelled through the comm link and he immediately got up and rounded the corner then lent on the wall.

"If you don't mind you pathetic flesh bag, get offa my girl," he growled and Jason looked round as Slipshot slipped down and out of his grasp

"Oooh what ya gonna do?" Jason sneered

"Erm... I wouldn't," Sara warned

"Shut it!" Jason growled and Mike's eyes flashed dangerously

"Frosty, don't do it, you ain't a bad guy anymore!" Sara frowned and he looked at her

"_Frosty_?" Jason mocked

"Wanna know the reason I have that name?" he asked dangerously

"Go on then, _frosty_" he teased and Sara shook her head frowning as Mike growled.

"... You're lucky pipsqueak, my former self would have killed you on an instant... but it's your lucky day," he growled

"Yeah sure whatever, wuss," Jason sneered then winked at Sara who groaned as he walked off. As soon as he disappeared Frost-bite growled then punched the wall leaving a rather nice hole in the brick

"Wow..." Sara smiled and he chuckled then pinned her up against the wall "at least with you I don't mind." She winked as he covered her mouth with his own passionately and lust filled as she shivered with each touch.

"Come on fraggin love-bunnies, time for lessons," Ray spoke dryly shocking them apart.

"What do we have?" Slip asked as she kept her arms round Mike's neck,

"Science and Art ... so boring!" he yawned

"Hey I like art!" Slip frowned

"Only cause your favourite older twin is an artist," he retorted

"Ugh, i'm skippin science, meet ya in art?" she asked

"No you're not, you're already on the brink of bein expelled, now come on," Mike grabbed her arm gently and dragged her along with him

"HEY!" she protested

"You'll thank me later," he winked and she frowned

"Why?"

"You'll see," he smirked slyly and she caught on immediately.

"Frosty!" she grinned and he laughed as she followed him normally with Ray following whilst shaking his head. Jay and Michelle unfortunately had Maths... so they were alone.

"Can't believe you just lost you crush on her like 'that'" and she snapped her fingers

"That's the thing about crushes... sometimes, you get crushed," he shrugged and she grinned

"Wow, that's deep," she grinned and he threw a fortune cookie at her

"Read em, they give good advice," He winked and she laughed. By lunch, well... Jason was in the nurses office having been kicked the crap out of by Mike, whom he called a pathetic loser... bad idea.

"You didn't have to break his nose..." Sara frowned

"Eh, he had it coming," Mike grinned mischievously.

"I fully agree on that fact... but the nose breaking made me cringe," she shuddered

"You're an assassin, surely a little breaking bone wouldn't do much," he frowned and she grinned

"You would think that... but no, bones breaking; does make me cringe," she grimaced as he laughed

"Oh poor little Slipshot..." he mocked a pout and she burst into a fit of giggles. School ended quickly and the five were sat at the look out mainly... doing homework.

"So what's number five?" Michelle asked

"64," the three replied in unison as they fell backwards lying down.

"Number 7?" Jay asked tiredly

"734," Slip answered bored

"9?" Michelle asked

"16..." Roadrip answered

"19?" Jay asked

"DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK!" Slip growled as the two human siblings laughed

"Aww but you guys are like giant computerized calculators, this is Maths!" Michelle whined

"If you do it yourself I'll get Sunstreaker to go out on a date with ya..." Slip offered and Michelle thought for a moment "maybe even a one night stand if ya lucky." She winked and Michelle immediately jumped into working as the three 'bots grinned.

"YOU'RE HUMAN!" Jay exclaimed and Michelle shrugged

"Holoform,"

"Still, it's just wrong and if you do that, i'm tellin mum and dad," he narrowed his eyes.

"And then I'll tell Mum about your little accident with the headmaster..." she matched the look

"... Erm... ok." he sighed and Michelle smirked

"Well then, get your homework done and I'll see what I can do." Slip chuckled as Roadrip and Frostbite had a look of 'WTF?!!!' Later on Slipshot was actually going ahead with her plan!

"Sunnnyyyy?" she asked slyly

"Whaaaat?" he asked knowing she wanted something.

"Ya know you rock right?" she asked

"What do you want kid?" he asked grinning

"I-promised-Michelle-I'd-ask-you-out-for-her-if-she-did-her-homework!" she spoke quicker than Blurr on speed!

"Wha?" he asked raising an optic ridge

"I, sorta, kinda, promised Michelle I'd ask you out for her if she did her homework by herself..." she spoke nervously and he frowned

"That girl really is messed up ain't she?" he sighed

"She also said she wouldn't mind a one night stand," slip giggled as his jaw dropped

"I'm... an Autobot... not a human... and ain't I kinda to old for her?" he asked slightly disturbed

"We age differently to humans... naturally you're just erm... six years older her..." she smiled nervously and he sighed and shook his head

"Fine, date but no sleeping together, that's just wrong!" he spoke dryly and Slip laughed

"I'll tell her you agreed!" she beamed and disappeared on her skates. On the way out the base she bumped into Ratchet sending data-pads flying.

"Slipshot!" he groaned and she looked sheepish at him

"Hehe, sorry Ratch, ere lemme 'elp." She smiled and helped him pick them up

"Where are you heading off to in such a rush?" he asked raising an optical ridge

"Michelle has a date tonight... I have to tell her." she grinned and Ratchet frowned "her dream date..."

"Ah, Sunstreaker," he sighed

"Yep, finally got him." She laughed and he nodded "seya later Ratch!" she grinned then popped her skates back on and sped off. Slip turned on her holoform and knocked on the door. Michelle answered the door and smiled

"What's up Slip?" she asked

"Hmmm how's, Michelle and Sunny sittin in the tree doin what they shouldn't be!" she sung and Michelle's jaw dropped

"You actually got him to say yes?!" she asked shocked

"Yeah... but not to the 'one night stand' thing," she frowned

"Eh, I think I can change his mind..." she smirked deviously.

"Need help, i'm a femme so I got tricks," Slip winked

"That could be very helpful." And Slip walked in, a few minutes after they were in her room planning something.

"Sunstreaker, what's up?" Sideswipe asked confused

"Ugh I agreed to a date with Slips human friend Michelle..." he sighed and Sides grinned

"Good luck, ya know Slip's gonna help her with that... right?" he asked grinning

"Hmmm... wanna tag team?" Sunny smirked and Sides thought for a moment

"Not done that in yonkies..." he frowned

"Wanna?"

"...Sure!" Sides grinned. A few hours after Slip had helped Michelle get ready and they were waiting outside both grinning. Slipshots grin turned into a frown as a red Lamborghini arrived behind the yellow one.

"Erm... explain please?" Slip asked as the holoforms appeared leaning on the side of the Lamborghinis

"We thought; she wants a date-

-why not make it a tag team." The both grinned

"God the internet really does teach ya kinky stuff..." Michelle whispered

"Nah, this is their normal thing..." Slip shook her head "well, have fun." She grinned and disappeared as a Porsche skidded out of view. Aqua and Bee were questioning Roadrip

"Where are the twins?" Aqua asked suspiciously

"This time... I really don't know, honest!" he spoke truthfully

"Hmm..." and she looked at Bee who nodded

"Slip," they both sighed and went to find said daughter, meanwhile...

"Frosty!" she gasped (now I really am talkin about them!) as he kissed down her neck and nipped at the sensitive wiring,

"I told you Slip... you'd thank me later." He smirked down at her slyly (gotta bump up this rating don't I... -.-')

"Hmm, I'll have to take you up on that offer." She smiled as he kissed her lustfully,

"Ehem..." a voice spoke and they looked round and groaned

"Mum you have the worst timing EVER!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAD to bump the rating up cause of this chapt; it was naggin at me so I had to do it, Robo-smut ahead people!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!: extreme adult content, if ya don't like don't read.**

Chapter15- Lust, Love and extreme Pleasure

"Mum you have the worst timing EVER!" Slipshot groaned as Frost-bite jumped up nervously

"Yes I know. You two are SOOO lucky i'm not Bee," she chuckled

"Don't I know it, dad woulda freaked!" Slip sat up "so, what's up?" she asked

"Frost-bite, you can relax, I ain't gonna slice you to pieces. Anyway I was looking for the twins, ya seen em?" she asked

"Tag team date," she answered as Frosty visibly relaxed

"...with who?" Aqua asked suspiciously

"Don't kill me, Michelle." She answered

"Ugh that girl's messed up! It's Sam I swear it, he's the influence!" she grinned as Slip nodded

"I agree, so... you're not gonna tell dad about this little... incident right?" Slipshot asked pleadingly

"...Nah, i'm the fun lovin parent, remember?" Aqua grinned and Slip gave her a weird look "ok-ok, your dad can be fun too... I should know,"

"UGH MUM! MENTAL IMAGES" Slip yelped as Frost-bite laughed

"Hehe, should I go disturb Roadrip now?" she asked grinning

"Heck yeah!" they both grinned

"And leave you two be, to go back to where you left?" she raised an optical ridge and Slipshot shrugged

"If ya want," she winked and Aqua chuckled and shook her head

"You definitely have my love for fun," she winked and Frost-bite got a weird look on his face making Slip giggle

"Uh huh," Slip replied grinning.

"Ok-ok I'll leave you two love-rabbits alone, be back before your dad and everything will be fine." She winked and transformed then wheel-span around and shot off.

"Your mum rules!" Frost-bite grinned

"Don't I know it," Slip laughed. Meanwhile...

"Sure you won't... change your minds?" Michelle smirked seductively and both brothers rolled their eyes

"We may be notorious for bedding femmes, but you are young and we are giant robots..." Sideswipe smirked as she lay on his hood with both bothers on either side of her.

"Maybe... but you ARE human at the moment and both are looking fine!" she grinned

'_Think we should have a bit of fun bro_?' Sideswipe asked

'_She IS lookin hot!_' he grinned

'_Who first_?'

'_Well considering she had Slip ask me then... me._' He answered and Sideswipe rolled his eyes

'_Do it in your own backseat then_.' He replied as Sunstreaker shrugged

'_Fair do's_'he replied and they cut the conversation off as Michelle shuddered

"Could someone turn up the heat?" she asked and Sunstreaker smirked slyly

"Hmm... I think I know a way to heat up," he spoke and she looked at him with wide eyes

"If you're thinking what i'm thinkin then... i'm in!" she grinned

"Off my hood first!" Sideswipe growled and they both jumped off as his holoform faded

"Aww Sides ain't joining?" she asked

"Nope!" Sideswipe answered and they both shrugged as the yellow Lamborghini opened the back door

"...First one in's a rotten pit glitch!" she smirked and jumped in the back as he flipped her over and kissed her hungrily. (Tut-tut-tut... who wants to be her right now?)

"R-Roadrip?" Dove-spring asked and he turned to her smiling

"Hmm?" he asked

"I-I think Prowl's gone now..." she spoke shyly, they'd been planting something to catch Ironhide when Prowl walked past and he pushed her against the wall and pressed up against her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he whispered and her systems heated up rapidly.

"Ar-aren't you g-glad I s-said something th-then?" she stuttered shyly and he leaned down to her audio receptors

"Hmm, not really," He responded sending shivers throughout her circuitry (what a flirt!), she almost offlined out of shock when his mouth covered hers. They both jumped apart when a clicking of heels sounded in the hallway they were on; they acted as if nothing had happened as a very snide Autobot femme walked up to Roadrip.

"Hello Roadrip," she spoke flirtatiously and Dove-spring gulped

"Can I help you Viper? He asked

"Yes you can, I've been looking for you _everywhere_" she smirked and he sighed

"What for?" then he noticed Dove-spring edging away almost like she knew what Viper was going to do...

"I wanted to see if you had any plans for tonight?" she asked seductively as she ran her hand down his arm; Dove-spring turned around and was about to leave when Roadrip pushed Vipers hand off of his arm.

"Actually... yes I do," he replied and Dove turned around with a baffled expression across her soft/delicate features

"And what would that be?" Viper asked

"I believe you know Dove-spring, she's taking up my entire day and week, so if you would be so kind and slag off please?" he asked annoyed and she glared at Dove who gulped at her evil glare.

"Maybe next week then?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Booked solid again," he replied and Dove-spring smiled softly.

"Ugh!" Viper exclaimed then stormed off shooting Dove a VERY icy glare in her anger.

"That girl could make Megatron shudder in fear..." Dove shuddered and he grinned and pulled her closer

"I think I remember saying you had me booked solid all this week and next," he winked and she smiled.

"I recall something like that," she grinned and he captured her lips once more (they're all getting what they want except Frosty and Slip ain't they ;D).

"This ain't fair!" Slipshot moaned, ever since her mum had appeared Frost-bite just wasn't in the mood anymore.

"I just can't help but feel like someone's going to interrupt again..." he sighed and she backed him up against a Willow tree.

"If they do they die," she growled and he shuddered as she pulled the trick she did in the Cell again. He span her round forcefully as she smirked "finally," she breathed as he pressed himself against her and kissed her with mouths of bottled up desire and lust. Somehow, they had no idea how, but they ended up on the soft grass at their feet. Frost-bite gasped as she stroked some _extremely_ sensitive wiring in-between his chest armour, teasing the mech until he was trembling at her touch.

Slipshot smirked at the mech above her as he shuddered uncontrollably as her hands roamed about his chassis. He pinned her arms above her head and smirked slyly.

"My turn," he growled. Her breath hitched in her throat as his talented mouth nipped and trailed kisses down her neck and chassis. His hands left her arms and travelled down her sides making her whimper and writhe in pleasure as he teased the wires on her chest near her spark chamber.

"F-frost-bi-... oh _Primus_!" she moaned as he played with the most sensitive wires. How he knew what he was doing was beyond her, she just knew that if he didn't get on with it she'd finish it for him! She felt his hands move her legs around his waist and arched up against him, egging him to start the bonding process. Finally his spark chamber hissed open and hers followed shortly after, he pulled her up against him loving the light whimpers from her as their sparks tried to find a perfect frequency to bond. (I suck at this don't I? XD)

Meanwhile, screams of extreme pleasure sounded throughout the clearing as both brothers took turns to pleasure the writhing female in Sunstreakers backseat. Every thrust created waves of pleasure between them making her unable to do anything but moan/scream as they ravished her hungrily (-wolf whistle-).

Roadrip was content with just kissing the very shy femme on his berth.

"R-Road?" she asked

"Hmm?" he asked as he pulled away

"I-I... I l-love you..." she mumbled and he grinned

"I love you too," he smiled and her unsure look turned into a smile as she snuggled up to him lovingly.

Jay... was on his own playing video games

"Man this sucks!" he whined and Sam walked in.

"Hey Jay, you know where Michelle is?" he asked frowning

"Staying at the Autobot base tonight, told me to tell ya but I forgot...sorry" he answered and Sam nodded

"Ok, me and your mum are going out for a bit... wanna come?" he asked and Jay grinned

"Sure, beats stayin here," and Sam smiled

"Exactly," he smiled and they walked out to Bumblebee and Aqua

"Where are we going then?" Bee asked

"Erm... how about to that fair on in town... you two can use your holoforms right?" Mikeala asked smiling

"Sure," they both answered as a figure appeared in both drivers seats. (Ya already know what they look like -.-').

"...To the fair!" both human guys exclaimed and jumped in Bee as Mikeala sat in Aqua's passenger seat.

"Immature boys" Aqua grinned.

"It's Sam and Jay... what do you expect?" Mikeala laughed and they drove off.

"F-f-f-frost-" Slipshot whimpered as their sparks found harmony and created waves of intense heat and pleasure that flowed between the two.

"_Oh Primus!!"_ Frost-bite groaned almost overloading as her talented hands roamed under his armour and through the most sensitive wiring. Slipshot threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she drew nearer and nearer to overload.

"F-Frost-b-bite...p-please..." she groaned and with one more thrust into her chest they both overloaded, screaming and groaning loudly as he pressed up so close to her he almost crushed her. Her metallic nails clawed at his shoulders chipping the paint in four long lines, panting in exhaustion as he collapsed on top of her.

After they'd finally stopped their very pleasurable actions on Michelle she'd immediately snuggled up to Sunstreakers chest and fell into deep sleep from complete exhaustion. The brothers grinned at each other '_think Slip'll kill us?_' Sideswipe asked

'_Nah, she actually suggested it to me... so I doubt it... just don't let her parents find out_.' He spoke seriously

'_Understood, think we should recharge in holoform?_'

'_We ain't goin anywhere so... let her cuddle up_' Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker chuckled and wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl as Sideswipe kissed her neck making her whimper in her sleep (Those two really do learn kinky stuff offa the internet ;D).

Slipshot and Frost-bite were just snuggled up together under the willow tree she'd pressed him up against with him gently moving his hand up and down her left arm as she recharged peacefully with a dreamy smile on her face.

Dove and Roadrip were in the lounge listening to Jazz tell how he punished the twins for pranking him.

"Yea, they got their afts handed to 'em," he laughed and Roadrip frowned

"Ain't harming your children illegal?" Dove-spring asked quietly.

"In the UK it is... not sure about here though..." Roadrip spoke back (is it? I'm really not sure -.-').

"So, which one next?" Bee asked as Jay munched on a hotdog

"I say... haunted house," Mikeala grinned

"Ooh, I agree!" Aqua grinned and clapped her hands

"Big kid," Sam grinned

"Immature fool," Aqua shot back

"Fish,"

"Flesh bag!"

"Bucket of bolts!"

"MEAT SACK!"

"SCRAP HEAP!"

"STOP! Or I'll stop you!" Bee growled angrily as Jay and Mikeala looked at him worriedly

"No need to Bee just a friendly argument," Aqua smiled assuringly

"Yeah man, just a fun argument," Sam frowned and patted him on the shoulder

"Now, shall we go to this ghost house?" Mikeala changed the subject and Bee smiled

"Sure." He grinned and they made their way over and paid for the tickets.

Slipshot groaned and muttered something about stupid seekers. One optic dimly lit as she rubbed her hands up his chest armour subconsciously

"Afternoon sleepy head," he grinned

"Hmmm, hi," she smiled tiredly

"Sleep well?" he asked and she nodded and noticed the scratch marks as she visibly winced

"Did I do that?" she asked and he nodded

"Doesn't hurt, felt pretty good at the time," he grinned and she sat up and stretched cracking a few joints in the process

"I bet it did." She smiled and rubbed the blue paint off her nails (XD).

"I love you Slip," he smiled and hugged her,

"I love you too Frosty," She sighed and relaxed into the hug. "What time is it?" she asked

"Around 11pm-ish," He answered and she brought her knees up and snuggled closer

"We should head back to the base, my parents will be back soon..." she spoke quietly and he sighed

"Yep, come on then," he smiled and she stood up flexing her legs. He stood up and cracked a few joints in his back then transformed as she followed suit.

"Race ya back?" she challenged and he laughed

"You're a Porsche... i'm a Mitsubishi warrior... you have and unfair advantage," he sulked and she revved.

"Aww, cum on hot stuff!" she laughed and sped off as he wheel span then shot off after her.

**-shrug- I had to do it... it had been nagging at my head for Primus knows how long... so yeah, now rated M story, NO FLAMING ME FOR IT!!! –Shakes fist-**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Well another day of school, more annoyances from Jason.

"Look punk, I broke your nose once, don't make me go for your damn legs," Mike growled and Sara leaned her head on his shoulder with a dreamy smile on her face. He looked down and grinned, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like you're not even in the running mate," one of his friends laughed

"Ok class settle down, only three more lessons and we're home free!" Ray mocked the teacher in a croaky voice making everyone BUT Jason laugh. Sara looked up and nudged Michelle who seemed to be in a world of her own (no wonder eh ;D)

"Michelle, how'd the date go?" she asked grinning

"Errrmm... oh er, fine!" she beamed and Sara grinned (pics of the twins robot mode and human are now on my Deviant Art account)

"I'm guessing you got your wish then?" she laughed

"Hmm, tag teaming twins," she sighed dreamily

"...Michelle?" she asked concerned

"What?" she asked

"...Was that your... first time?" she asked

"...Yeah, but they knew somehow..." she sighed

"So they didn't hurt you?" she asked concerned

"Nope they were... amazing!" she grinned and Sara smiled

"Glad I could be of service," she laughed and the teacher came in as Ray jumped to his seat whistling innocently.

'_Primus this teachers boring!_' Mike groaned and Ray laughed

'_Not wrong there mate!_' he grinned

'_Doesn't she need a life?_' Sara spoke humorously

'_HECK YEAH!_' both boys chorused and she laughed earning a glare from the teacher; to which she just grinned at.

"Do you think you could..."

"Get a date with em for ya again?" Sara finished the sentence "yeah," she smiled

"Really? Oh thanks Slip," she beamed

"I really don't know why you like em so much," she shrugged

"You sleep with em, you'll find out," she winked and Sara gained a rather disgusted look

"Eww, uncles gross!" she exclaimed and Mike looked at her with a raised eyebrow as the class stared at her weirdly "stop starin you fragtards!" she growled as the teacher was about to say something she just held up her hand, "don't even speak miss," she sighed and turned on her comm link

'_Lil twinette to big yellow twin!_' she called

'_Sunny ere, what's up Slip?_' Sunstreaker asked

'_Because you two made such an effort on your last date, Michelle wants another go'_ she grinned

'_Hehe, get us once, never wanna let go... we'll meet ya at the end of school, and we'll have a 'chat' with Michelle._' He laughed

'_Jus go on the damn date and give her what she wants!_' she sighed and Sunstreaker chuckled

'_Fine by me, I'll tell Sides,_' he replied

'_Good, lil twinette out!_' she cut the link off and grinned at Michelle

"You got em?" she asked hopefully

"You really like those two... don'cha?" she asked frowning

"Hard to not like," she sighed and Sara smiled

"Tell em... maybe they like you to," she shrugged

"A human girl... a girl obsessed about kinky stuff... yeah doubt it." She banged her head against the table

"...Primus you three are perfect... 'cept for the whole... human/robot thing, but hey, holoforms are good for something ain't they?" Sara laughed

"Oohhhh yeah," she spoke dreamily "for a first time... wow," she grinned

"Same ere," Sara winked

"You and Frosty?" she whispered shocked

"We are now official Spark-mates," she grinned and hooked her arm around Mikes who grinned at her. The teacher walked out to deal with some missing paperwork on another new student so Jason decided to take a stab at the wrong people.

"Awww how adorable; makes me sick that you'd choose that loser over me," he snarled and Mike groaned

"She most likely chose him cause he's not a shrimpy fool that needs a life!" Ray laughed

"I'm the third tallest in this damn class you asshole!" Jason growled and Sara stood up and walked over to him

"DON'T EVER call my brother names, UNDERSTOOD!?" she growled evilly

"Sure babes, whatever you say," he smirked and she turned around, then he did the stupidest thing he could, he smacked her backside (whoopsi). She spun around and kicked him right in the face.

"Assassins DON'T mess around Jason, don't mess with the wrong femme," she snarled and rested her boot on his neck. His nose was bleeding; he had a cut on his forehead and a nasty black eye forming.

"I think that's your cue t leave her alone," Mike smirked and she was surrounded by a group of Jason's friends.

"Oh puh-lease," She spoke and had them groaning on the floor in a matter of five seconds. (Like her mother with those guys on her and Bee's first date eh? ;D) Sara then walked back to her seat as the teacher came in with a shy looking female, Ray immediately grinned.

"Class I'd like you to- oh lord what happened here?!" she asked shocked

"I believe you can ask the idiot with the bloody nose and the black eye miss," Michelle grinned.

"Jason, what the lords name happened here?!" she asked

"Sara kicked me in the face!" he exclaimed

"HE GRABBED MY ASS!" Sara yelled in anger

"... Jason that was a VERY stupid thing to do, I'll see you after class, Sara, you and me, outside; right now." She ordered and she smirked and nodded, walking though the isles and 'accidently' stepping on Jason's hand in the process.

"Slipshot you can't go around kicking people!" she exclaimed

"but miss, he grabbed my ass, an assassin won't stand for that," she whined "and you really think if I'd of done nothing, Mr Ex-Decepticon in there wouldn't of?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Hmm... you raise an excellent point, just... don't kick people, punch them... it's better." She grinned and Sara nodded then walked back into the class; once again, stepping on Jason's hand. The new student stood at the door waiting for the teacher to come in, finally she did.

"Jason, get up and go to the nurse" she ordered and he jumped up and ran out the door. The new girl held striking bright blue eyes with long wavy silver hair with a tint of blue, her face was slightly pale, her body was small and only slightly curvy; she had porcelain features and a very graceful yet shy aura around her. Her clothes were a long white; flowing summer skirt with barely visible sandals with lace wrapped around her leg and tied at the back, a white polo neck jumper that covered her hands so you could only just see her fingers. She also wore a white gold necklace with a dove hanging from it and a white gold bracelet with shimmering diamonds in that shape of snow trails.

"Who's the chick?" a boy asked and Ray growled

"The 'chick' as you call her so rudely, is named Dove." She spoke and Dove smiled at Ray who winked back at her.

"Come sit with me babes!" another boy asked

"A-actually I'd much rather sit with him," she spoke in a shy and quiet yet kind/sweet tone as she pointed at Ray

"Ok then Dove, i'm sure he won't mind,"

"Not at all miss, Dove's extremely welcome to sit here," he grinned

"Excellent!" the teacher smiled and Dove walked over and sat down giving Ray a smile.

"So, you decided to join us then?" he asked slyly and she smiled

"Why wouldn't I?" she smiled "Viper's being evil back at the base..." she sighed and Sara tapped her on the back

"Want me to have a chat with the slagtard?" she asked grinning slyly and Dove smiled

"No, i'm sure she'll just leave well enough alone when she can't be bothered anymore," she spoke in the same quiet voice. "Oh and the twins said that they'd be more than happy to join Michelle in a repeat of the events of their date... bad images," she spoke with a disturbed face

"That reminds me," Mike grinned slyly

"Of what?" Sara asked as Michelle just grinned dreamily

"I've never actually done that with a human," he winked and she smirked

"That can be fixed," she winked and Ray made a disgusted face

"Oh come on guys; not while the lil brother's in audio receptors range," he gagged and Dove laughed.

"Still don't know why you and Dove here haven't done anything," Sara rolled her eyes

"Cause _we_ don't have Sunstreaker as a role model," Ray retorted

"But you _do_ have Sideswipe," she laughed

"...True..." he responded funnily and Dove blushed

"I'm... a little, to shy for that one," she spoke quietly

"Ok, not gonna pressure you into it..." Sara smiled and Michelle gained a weird look on her face

"What's up Michelle?" Jay asked

"Sara, last time they tag-teamed... when they stopped I was out quicker than a light bulb!" she yelped and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Your point being?" Sara asked humorously as the bell rung signalling end of school.

"I'm saying, it's just a hunch but... i'm guessing they're gonna do that again aren't they?" she asked and Sara shrugged

"I wouldn't know, why?"

"...just wondering," she grinned and Sara and Mike laughed as they made their way outside where the two brothers waited.

"Think she'll have fun?" Sideswipe asked grinning

"I dunno, but hearin her screamin our names was pretty fun," Sunstreaker smirked

"Music to my audios," Sides chuckled

"Still can't believe you joined in, in MY back seat," he shook his head

"I doubt she'd carry on swapping cars ever five minutes," he responded grinning

"...True." he shrugged "but I think her nails ripped my seats..." he frowned

"I'm sure Mikeala won't mind re-patching them up for ya," Sides laughed

"Eh, I have a better idea for this date tonight," he grinned

"And?" Sides asked with interest

"Her parents and brother are out again... aren't they?" he asked and Sides frowned then nodded

"Yep, up until 1am" he replied and Sunny grinned

"Perfect,"

"But what if they come into her room?" Sideswipe asked

"We'll keep a look-out for em," he shrugged and they both grinned as they saw Sara, Mike, Ray, Dove, Jay and Michelle walked out the doors.

"So, what time's our date then boys?" Michelle asked grinning

"Hmm, when your parents leave your house," Sunstreaker winked

"Don't tell me i'm the distraction again?" Jay whined

"Nope, you just gotta leave with em," Sideswipe smirked

"And keep em outa Michelle's room when they get back." Sunny added

"I...see this going really wrong," Dove sighed

"Hmm?" Ray asked and she looked at him

"Jay is going to go straight to sleep and her parents are going to walk in and see them... it's happened soo many times," she spoke "or they'll come in, in the morning and see them... either will happen." She shrugged

"The girl knows things..." Sides shuddered and Sara laughed

"Go on you crazy Lambos, go have your fun." She sighed. Everyone was waiting for this, even Roadrip, he hadn't seen Dove-springs alt mode yet. A small silver/blue Audi TT drove over and Dove jumped in the drivers' seat.

"Niiiccceee," Ray grinned as the blue/purple Dodge Viper rolled up next to it, then a yellow and black Porsche Carrera GT followed and then a Mitsubishi warrior, followed by two identical Lamborghinis, only difference, one was red, one was yellow. Some of the kids leaving school looked at the assortment of cars.

"Wow that's a weird line up," a girl muttered and the group carried on walking as the cars left the car park, the Lambos went left, the Warrior and the Porsche when straight onward and the Audi and the Dodge went right.

"Dove?" Roadrip asked as they sat in the lounge

"Hmm?" she asked

"...About what Slip said in school..."

"W-what about it?" she asked as her systems heated up slightly

"You know I won't pressure you into that, right?" he asked and she smiled and nodded putting a hand over his.

"I know." She spoke softly as Slipshot and Frost-bite walked in both with a cube of energon and sat down with the two.

"Oh Roadrip!" a shrill voice called and all four of them groaned.

"What Viper?" he asked almost harshly

"Could you come and help me with something, it's wedged in between the ceiling at the wall..." she spoke and Slip winked at Frost bite who nodded understanding

"I'll help," Frostbite smiled

"But I wanted Roadrip's help, not yours," she objected

"He'll be more help, he IS stronger," Slip grinned as Roadrip gave her a hurt look then grinned.

"Exactly, so, where's this thing then?" Frosty asked smirking

"Ugh!" Viper exclaimed and THAT'S when things went bad. Viper pushed past Frost-bite and kissed Roadrip forcefully, JUST as Aqua and Bumblebee walked in.

"HEY, GOT OFFA MY SON YOU SLUT!" Aqua yelled furiously

"GET OFFA MY BROTHER!!" Slip yelled as her battle mask came in front of her mouth and her arms both became long sharp blades (pic on Deviant art). Dove just sat there with a saddened expression on her face. She let go of Roadrip and he pushed her away with a grossed out look on his face. Slipshot was utterly disgusted "You and me Viper RIGHT NOW!" Slipshot growled menacingly

"Oooh, i'm so scared," Viper mocked and Aqua and Bumblebee walked over

"You sure you wanna do this... in the lounge?" Bee asked

"Heck yeah!" Slip grinned behind her battle mask.

"She ain't called Viper for nuthin Slip," Aqua warned. Just as she did Vipers form changed, it shifted and coiled into that of a rather large viper snake. Her teeth alone were as big as a tall human male. Unlike a normal viper snake, sharp blades stuck out from her back, her mouth was full of sharp teeth with two massive ones at the front and she had arms, her hands were basically a palm and five sharp blades; and her eyes shone bright amber with black slit-like slots in them and she was a forest green colour with a purple tint.

"Remember Slip, her fangs have acid-like poison in em," Frost-bite warned

"Don't worry, i'm the assassin, not her," she grinned and walked into the newly formed ring of Mechs and Femme's.

"To bad such a good assassin needs to die!" Viper sneered

"Oh puh-LEASE!" she exclaimed and front-flipped over Viper and held her blades around Vipers neck "hmmm... to slit, or not to slit, that is the question," she sneered and Viper tried to bite Slipshots arm but she moved to quickly and sliced both fangs right off. Viper may have been quick; But Slip was quick and sneaky. Slipshot switched one blade back to her hand and grabbed Viper then lifted her off the floor by her neck, straining the energon lines leading to her CPU. She pulled her other sword-like arm back and was just about to slice Vipers head clean off when...

"STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!" Optimus bellowed and Slip dropped the snake-like femme on the floor and stepped away.

"She started it!" Roadrip glared

"And what did Viper do?" he asked

"SHE SNOGGED HIM!" Aqua fumed

"...Viper, office NOW!" Optimus growled and she rose her long neck up and felt her teeth "go to Ratchet first," he spoke dryly and she slithered off. Optimus walked over to Roadrip

"Hi Oppy!" he grinned and Optimus sighed as the others snickered.

"Hello Roadrip... everything ok?" he asked

"In need of something to wash the taste away... other than that... yep, fine," he smirked and Dove smiled

"Good, good... now I must deal with that Viper," he sighed and Roadrip smiled at him sympathetically.

"Send her to the brig!" Aqua grinned

"I doubt that's really necessary Aquastreak, now I have paperwork to complete." He smiled then walked off.

"The brig?" Bee asked grinning

"She kissed my son, she deserves punishment!" Aqua nodded

"Er..." Dove spoke quietly

"Oh, your ok hon. I like you you're nice, you're not an evil prune" Aqua grinned and Dove smiled as Slip laughed as the two parents sat down, Aqua thought for a minute then grinned

"What?" Slip asked

"Anniversary," she smirked at Bee who shook his head

"So...how did you two meet anyway?" Dove asked confused

"Nobody's asked us that yet," Bee smirked

"Didn't you meet when mum landed on Earth?" Roadrip asked

"Nah, we met before that..." Aqua smiled

(_Flashback)_

_A young Femme crept through the shadows of the battle on Cybertron when a large Decepticon gabbed her by the neck._

"_Look who it is, Megatron's little traitorous Daughter," Skywarp smirked evilly_

"_Get off me you rust bucket!" she growled and tried to wriggle free but got nowhere._

"_LET HER GO!" a voice yelled and a blue beam hit Skywarp in the abdomen area, the femme's optics widened as he let go of her neck and fell to the floor unconscious. She turned round to see a small Yellow mech; he had the Autobot logo so obviously he was good. _

"_Thank you," she smiled_

"_No problem" he grinned _

"_So, what name to I call my rescuer?" she asked _

"_Bumblebee, you?" he asked and _

"_Nice to meet ya Bumblebee, i'm Aquastreak..." she smiled_

"_Megatron's Daughter?!" he asked shocked and she nodded_

"_Unfortunately. I'm also Optimus's niece, i'm more Autobot that Decepticon," she winked, he frowned slightly when he felt his spark jump slightly when she winked at him but shook it off._

"_Good, now get to the escape shuttle, it'll launch soon, and most of the Femme's are either on it or...sadly lost in battle," he spoke sadly _

"_Sounds like you lost someone," she sighed_

"_No... I lost my family a long time ago, now get going, we don't have time to chat," he sighed and she nodded then transformed into a sleek light purple Cybertronian sports car _

"_Stay safe Bee, I hope to meet you again someday!" she spoke and he smiled and nodded as she spun round and zoomed off into the darkness._

"_I'll be lookin forward to it," he smiled and went back to the battle._

_(End flashback)_

"So he saved you?" Slip asked confused

"Yepo!" Bee smiled

"Why didn't you just slice 'Warps hand off?" Roadrip asked confused

"My weapons systems had been disabled in the fight to keep me out of it, Megatron knew I'd be trouble with the blades," she smiled

"She always was trouble," Thundercracker laughed and she punched him playfully "then again, younglings always are," he grinned.

"I swear you're gonna hav yo head chopped off," she growled

"Catch me if you can," he smirked and she narrowed her optics '_Slip, get him'_ she spoke through the privet mother-daughter link and within a split second Slip had TC pinned. "Cheater!" he whined

"If yo got it, use it," Aqua winked and motioned Slip to let him up.

"Just cause you have Assassin twins doesn't mean you can cheat with em," he moaned and she laughed

"Hey TC, do you have any pictures of Mum as a youngling?" Roadrip asked just to be annoying,

"Don't you dare," she growled as TC smirked evilly a few minutes later a loud yelp was heard. In the med-bay; Ratchet sighed then got to work in preparing the med-bay for Thundercrackers arrival.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17-prom plans

"So who're you going with?" Sara asked Michelle who was yet again, in a world of her own.

"I don't caaarree..." she spoke dreamily

"Ok, one date to the prom with the twins, comin right up," Sara laughed as Michelle jumped up and beamed at her

"You can do that?!"

"Sure... they _are_ my uncles," Sara giggled

"Oooh, can you-can you-can you-can you-can you?!" she asked like a spazz

"I can!" Sara laughed, then contacted the twins... whom strangely enough were all for it "does your mum or dad know yet?" she asked cautiously

"...No..." Michelle sighed "I can't exactly tell them I had sex with the two Looney twins...THREE TIMES! Can I?" she stressed

"Course you ca- wait... three times?" Sara asked confused

"Yeah, the other night I was out like a light bulb again... but I woke up earlier feeling... unsatisfied... so yeah, nuther go!" she laughed. "I'ma guessing you're goin with Frosty?" she grinned

"Of course... I DID promise him I'd indulge in some human fun with him," she giggled and Ray, Mike and Jay walked over and sat down

"I need a date... seriously" Jay sighed as Dove looked up from a book she was reading

"Maybe I could help," she smiled and walked off. A few moments later she came back

"Where did you go?" Ray asked confused and she giggled

"Jay has a date with that girl over there," he grinned and pointed to a girl called Heather Cortez, head cheerleader!

"How'd you?" Jay spoke bewildered

"My abilities lie in persuasion... don't worry, she actually does like you... I just got a quicker reaction for you," she smiled softly as all the guys mouths dropped

"You... can do that?!" Ray asked shocked

"Don't worry, I never used it on you," she smiled softly as he grinned

"Like you'd need it," he winked as she blushed shyly '_Man I wanna kiss you'_ he comm linked to her and her spark jumped, they'd been dating for around a month now, and her spark still jumped when he said that.

'_Come and get me then,'_ she smiled and got up then walked off, winking as she went.

"...Gotta go!" Ray spoke hurriedly then sped after her. Sara frowned at his retreating form then grinned

"Hey Frosty, wanna record it and use it for blackmail?" she asked grinning and he rolled his eyes

"I can think of something better to do," he suggested slyly

"After the prom big guy," she winked as he grinned deviously, meanwhile, Ray had pressed Dove up against the wall and was snogging the life outa her! They broke apart to a wolf whistle and looked around to see Sara grinning

"In a hallway? Wow Dove... never thought you had it in ya," she winked cheekily.

"Sara..." Ray whined as Dove giggled

"We can finish later Ray," Dove smiled as she kissed his cheek

"How disgusting," a shrill voice sneered

"Oh PIT NO!" Sara groaned then turned around to see a red eyed, long green haired, tall, thin but curvy, female "what are _you _doing here; I thought you'd still be in the med-bay getting your teeth reattached" she smirked deviously

"Shat up Slipshot," she growled showing the two fixed fangs

"Gonna make me, road-kill?" she growled right back, Viper then narrowed her red eyes and disappeared as a scream was heard and a girl ran inside yelling something about a giant snake to the head-mistress.

'_Any new plans Viper?' _A shrill voice asked

'_Yes I took some files from the security office without that idiot Red-alert noticing,... the Auto-punks are idiots, Optimus is as stupid as a blender, he doesn't have a clue which side i'm on'_ she responded

'_Meet me on the cliff over-looking Tranquillity, I've been missing your company,' _she could tell he was smirking

'_Hmmm... be there in ten minutes, Viper out.' _

"I don't trust that femme," Slipshot sighed

"Like anybody does," Dove spoke quietly and

'_**Do you think she's a spy?'**_Roadrip asked through their privet twin link

'_**I dunno, as a spy... I think she is; as an assassin, like I care I just want her dead**_' she answered

'_**We better keep a watch on her; she may really be a spy,**_'

'_**Well, i'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone'**_ she grinned then walked off

"Where's she going?" Dove asked curiously and pressed up against her again

"To give us some privacy," he smirked then captured her lips hungrily as she emitted a cute 'eep' sound. Meanwhile...

"Aqua?" Bee asked

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as she bent over the railing to look down at him, she was situated on the heightened levels.

"There's been a security breach, some of the more important files have been stolen," he sighed

"You're telling me why?" she asked confused

"Maybe you could interrogate a few of the mechs or femmes around the base," he suggested and her now sword-like arm carved a small symbol into the metallic wall.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'll tell you who I think it is, that slutty snake Viper," she growled

"Heh, I can see why, now you, finish off your carving... and THEN go interrogate Viper," he chuckled and she jumped down then grabbed him as he smirked.

"I'm finished, now Mr Bee, lets see if you're our little bad bot who's been giving our files away," she spoke flirtatiously then typed in the code for the interrogation room which was conveniently... right behind them. Then she pushed him inside and locked the door behind her.

----------------------

It was almost the day of the prom and Dove was second-guessing herself

"You know Dove, I know you and I know how nervous you are about the whole... interface thing, but it isn't that bad," Slipshot sighed as they'd been talking about random stuff

"D-do you think... if I didn't... Roadrip would leave me?" she asked sadly

"Of course not!" Slip sounded shocked at the idea "he'd never do that, I know him more than anyone... he may seem a bit... lusty, but hey, it's the twin way," she grinned and Dove sighed

"I... i'm gonna do it after the prom," she smiled

"Surprise or planned?" Slip asked

"Meaning?" Dove asked confused

"Do you wanna keep it a surprise or shall I tell him?" she elaborated

"Surprise," Dove answered confidently

"What's a Surprise?" Roadrip asked huskily as he wrapped his arms around Dove from behind making her jump.

"You'll find out soon enough," Slip giggled as Dove relaxed in his embrace. Meanwhile

"Ohh Screamer," Viper moaned and threw her head back as his glossa ran down her chest plates sensuously slowly.

"Yes?" he asked darkly and she pulled his mouth to hers

"Don't keep a femme like me waiting," she growled then flipped them round, brought both his arms around the tree they were leant on and clasped a pair of laser-cuffs around his hands then smirked deviously "is there anything more desirable than a cuffed decepticon?" she purred down his audio receptors then nipped at the wires on his neck as he groaned and shuddered involuntarily. She then went lower and ran her razor sharp claws across his transfer cable as he let out a strangled groan then tried to get out of the cuffs "tut-tut-tut," she smirked then ran her glossa over the cable as he bucked in extreme pleasure. What really did it was when she opened his spark casing then started rubbing the wires and the exposed spark itself that warning messages flashed by his optics telling him of an imminent overload.

"V-Vuh..." he couldn't actually form the words he wanted to as she grinned evilly

"Now what would you do if I let you out of these cuffs?" she asked seductively

"Let... me... out and... you'll find...out," he panted and she smirked then un-cuffed him

"Do you're worst," she purred and he growled darkly then pounced on her connecting with her, making her cry out at the sudden pleasure filled connection.

**Back at the base**

"So... why did you practically jump at the prom date with Michelle?" Slipshot asked Sunstreaker who shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I've gotten to like the screams she makes," he smirked and she shuddered

"Bad... mental...images," she gagged

"Now let go," he instructed and she shook her head

"Nope, you can't make me," she giggled and he span round and tickled her as she laughed her head off.

"Sunny... no... STOP!" she laughed

"See, I CAN make you," he winked then stood up as she giggled childishly.

"Nuh uh." She beamed

"Uh huh," he grinned

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh... and stop that it's irritating," he frowned and she smirked then repeated it over and over again until he got up and chased her

"ACK, I REGRET NOTHING!" she laughed as he chased her. Frostbite walked into the lounge to see the little spectacle and grinned, he loved her fun loving nature. Without him actually knowing, since he'd become an Autobot his optics had been tinting towards blue, at the moment they were a deep amethyst colour. He grabbed Slipshot as she made a break for the door "LEMME GO!!" she squealed.

"Nope," he grinned and Sunstreaker smirked then sat back down

"She's all yours mate," Sunny laughed and he put her over his shoulder then carried her giggling form out of the lounge then into his quarters then led her down

"You heard your uncle, you're all mine," he growled huskily down her audio receptors making her shudder in delight

"Mmm, happily," she smirked deviously then pulled him down against her.

------------------------------

Roadrip and Dove were on patrol when a very tired looking large green viper snake came slithering through the trees

"You ok Viper?" Roadrip asked

"I'm... fine," she breathed

"Dear Primus you look terrible, are you sure you're ok?" Dove asked concerned

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little exhausted," she sighed then slithered past and into the base for a long recharge whilst Dove looked up at the mountain and saw a distinct jet-like figure flying up looking as exhausted as Viper was.

"Roadrip... what's that?" Dove asked as she pointed up at the jet, he focused his optics

"...An F-22 raptor, its pilot must be a rookie," he shrugged "let's get back to patrol," he sighed

"Something wrong?" Dove asked

"I'm just worried," he sighed then sat down. She tilted her head then hugged him from behind

"About what?" she asked softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just random things," he smiled

"Care to elaborate?" she grinned

"Hmm... like how if that shrimpy little shit at school tries anything else, how i'm gonna have to kick his arse," he grinned as she giggled

"Be serious Roadrip," she sighed

"Ok... i'm worried about if Optimus puts you on patrol with Viper... i'm positive she's no good," he sighed and she hugged him tighter

"I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself," she sighed "now... about School, who're are you going to the prom with?" she asked grinning

"Hmm... well I was thinking of asking Sharon in my biology class," he teased and she tapped him round the head lightly as he laughed

"You're a bit big for her aren't you?" she grinned

"In more ways than one," he winked and she giggled

"Well I wouldn't know," she spoke smirking and he turned his head catching her metallic lips in a passionate kiss

"Mmm, you could find out any time you like," he spoke huskily as her systems heated up. Dove then pulled him into another kiss, which ended up with him on top of her moaning figure.

"You know, anyone could get past you two," a voice spoke up startling the two, they looked towards the source of the voice and saw Ultra Magnus shaking his head at them

"Dude... worst timing... EVER!" Roadrip groaned as Dove giggled

"Get back to patrol you two," Magnus ordered and they got up then stuck their glossa's out at him then ran off.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile

"C'mon..." Sunstreaker frowned as Sideswipe grinned, at the moment they were leaning over a snoozing Ironhide.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Sideswipe asked smirking as he sprayed a full can off shaving cream into Ironhides hand.

"Jay," he shrugged then grabbed a sweeping brush

"Where'd you get that?" he asked confused

"That dude that comes in all the time... I think his name's Tim, I dunno," he shrugged "now get behind me and run when I say," he instructed and Sideswipe did as instructed. Then he ran the brush down Ironhides face, Ironhide swatted the brush away with his other hand as Sunstreaker frowned then did it again and as planned, Ironhides other hand came down right on his face, both twins scat laughing hysterically as Ironhides face was now covered in shaving cream. Ironhide woke up then felt his face

"TWINS!!!" he yelled angrily as he heard the hysterical laughing down the hallway.

**Ahh, Fantastic four always helps give you prank ideas :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapt's mainly about Michelle really... so... yeah it's worth reading :3**

Chapter 18-date with disaster

Whilst on her way back inside Ratchet passed Viper then looked at her concerned

"Viper, are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," she sighed, he nodded and let her transform then walk off. What he didn't miss was the streaks of missing paint and additional beige paint.

"She's been up to something," he frowned then walked into his med-bay. Meanwhile, Michelle had gone out for a walk when she spotted a familiar police car then backed behind a wall then gulped reading the decals 'to punish and enslave' down his back end.

"Dang Cop car's still hot," she sighed then jumped as a hand covered her mouth

"Hello baby," an unfamiliar voice purred down her ear as she turned her head then gagged at the smell of alcohol.

"T-there's a po-police officer there!" she warned and he smirked then pulled her into the ally way behind them '_call him, or get raped... hmm,'_ she thought then bit down on the guys hand "BARRICADE!!!!" she screamed and Barricade jumped then his engine roared to life as he span round and drove across the street then turned his holoform on. He was around 6'3, spiky black hair with a white streak and slight purple tint to the black, his eyes were a malicious blood red, his skin was nicely tanned, he had slight stubble and a goatee, he had a well chiselled jaw and a pincer shaped silver/black tattoo on both sides of his face. His body was well built and looked rather menacing but drop dead gorgeous. He wore a midnight blue button up shirt with a black jacket over the top and dark blue jeans with black boots; on his belt were a police badge and two guns, one of which was now in his hand (going off Deviant arts Scarlingragdoll666's version of him).

He scowled showing white teeth with two fangs when he heard a yelp.

"Who called my name?" he asked nastily then he heard a 'shut up'

"BARRICADE HELP!!" Michelle screamed, he aimed then fired hearing a satisfying thud, and then he watched as a female walked out shakily then collapsed into his arms. "B-barricade..." she breathed

"I know you," he growled then picked her up and carried her to his car mode.

"T-thanks," she smiled then fell unconscious. A few hours after she awoke in the hospital, her left arm was in a cast and a bandage patch was pressed to a bad cut on her forehead. She looked up seeing a figure leaning on the doorway

"You know, you're like a magnet for trouble," the man smirked

"Eh, my trouble's the fun kind... most of the time," she shrugged then winced "thanks' 'Cade," she smiled

"I have to go, your parents are here... as are four Autobots," he frowned and she nodded

"Um... ok," she spoke as he frowned hearing a tone of sadness in her voice. He walked over to her then cupped her chin lifting it so she met his gaze.

"I'd happily try to kidnap you again," he smirked then pressed his lips against hers as she blushed. Then all of a sudden he disappeared as her parents, Slip and Roadrip, Dove and Frostbite came rushing in the Autobots having detected a Decepticon signature.

"Hi guys," Michelle smiled

"We detected a Decepticon," Slip frowned and Michelle shrugged

"Not seen one," she sighed, outside Barricade smiled

"Thanks kid," he spoke then sped off as a previous massive crush for the decepticon officer re-surfaced at the worst time ever.

"Slip?" she asked and the black/blonde haired girl looked at her as she motioned her to come closer, then she whispered in Slips ear

"Didn't the twins wanna come see me?" she asked frowning

"Well... um...they're in the med-bay," she sighed

"Why?" Michelle asked shocked

"They pranked Ironhide again," she shrugged

"Slip," she gulped

"What?"

"Do you think they actually like me?" she asked softly and Slipshot gave a look to Roadrip

"Ok, girl talk, everyone out," Roadrip sighed then pushed everyone including himself out the room.

"Um... I don't know, why?" Slip asked softly as she sat down

"I don't think they do," she sighed

"Why?" Slipshot asked

"Well... it only seems like they date me to have sex with me," she shrugged

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Slip frowned

"At first yeah... but... I'd like someone who'll try to protect me even if it's not in his programming," she frowned and Slip raised an eyebrow

"Ok... which mech is it?" she asked dryly

"Remember when I got that big crush on Barricade?" Michelle asked and Slipshot nodded frowning

"Well... it just got bigger," Michelle frowned as Slipshot scowled

"Damn woman! He's a decepticon! He's not a nice guy!" Slipshot fumed as Michelle shrugged

"So? He saved me!" she argued and Slipshot stopped her rant then frowned

"He... saved you?!" she asked shocked and Michelle nodded

"He was on the corner of the street I was on... when I got attacked I just yelled his name and he came to my rescue," she explained like she was in thought

"Want me to call off the prom date with the twins?" Slipshot smiled

"Um... then I'd be on my own at the prom," she frowned

"Trust me Michelle, you won't be on your own," Slipshot smirked deviously.

----------------

The Twins had only shrugged at the news of the call off for the prom date, Sideswipe had admittedly sulked for a while but Sunstreaker really didn't care.

"You mean you don't care at all?" Slipshot asked frowning

"She's a human, so... not really," he shrugged

"Ugh! She was bloody right!" Slip growled then transformed and sped out the base in search of someone.

---------------

All teachers at the prom had actually requested the schools resident Autobot occupants to come to the prom, just in case a decepticon attacked, so when the strange row of cars pulled up in the car-park, all teachers breathed a sigh of relief. Sara wore a long black silk flowing dress with yellow bangles and high heels; her hair was in its normal style. Dove wore a long snow white dress with her silver/blue hair loosely curled; glitter adorned her cheeks and silver eye-shadow along with electric blue lip-gloss. Mike wore a black suit with a maroon button up shirt and black boots, his hair was still a mess, but it suited him. Ray wore a midnight blue suit with a black button up shirt underneath and black boots, his hair was always a mess no matter what he did with it, so he didn't care. Sara and Mike locked arms as did Dove and Ray as Michelle and Jay walked up at either sides. Michelle wore a long red silk dress with her hair curled and put in a high messy ponytail with red little clips in the ponytail making her hair shimmer. She wore red lipstick and see-through lip-gloss along with red mascara and eyeliner. Jay wore a black suit with a red button up shirt underneath and black boots.

"Now i'm all on my own," Michelle sighed

"Not for long," Sara smirked and they walked inside. A few moments later Michelle could've sworn she'd heard a brief siren but shook it off as Sara sneaked outside

"I can't believe i'm doing this,"

"Not the only one Autobot," a male voice growled as Sara stuck her tongue out.

"Look, just go in and surprise the girl." Sara sighed

"I think she'll be plenty surprised," he rolled his crimson eyes as he lent on his hood

"Just go!" Sara ordered and pointed towards the doors as he chuckled then walked inside with her following. Inside, Michelle was sat at a table bored, silently planning to destroy everyone's night if she didn't get some fun. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned round then gaped, looked round him at a smirking Sara whom shrugged innocently then went to have fun with Mike.

"Slipshot tracked me down and asked me to come," he smirked

"And you came?!" she asked shocked

"I had nothing better to do," he replied smiling and making her insides turn to goo... figuratively speaking of course.

Meanwhile...

"Slipshot?" one of the younger teachers asked as she looked at the males back

"What?" she asked

"Is that... one of the Decepticons?" she asked and Sara nodded

"Yeah...well tonight he's a neutral," she smiled

"And why's that?" the teacher asked

"Cause Michelle wants him to be," Sara smiled softly and the teacher mouthed an 'oh' as she smiled. Across the room, Sam and Mikeala had agreed to chaperoning and were currently watching their daughter with shock

"Is that..."

"Barricade?" Sam finished for her

"Yep," Mikeala replied

"Well then yeah it is..." he frowned then got up but Mikeala pulled him back down then pointed at Michelle "what?" he asked then looked at his daughter again to see a happy smile on her face and her hand holding Barricades.

"She looks so happy," Mikeala sighed "and look at him, if he was really so bad we'd all be dead by now," she sighed

"...True... but he's still a Decepticon... and he chased me through an abandoned car lot,"

"That was yonkies ago, forgive and forget, your daughters happy, just leave it at that," she rolled her eyes as he grumbled then sat back down.

"Thanks again for saving me Cade," Michelle smiled

"I couldn't let you be injured now could I?" he smirked

"Well... you could," she replied shrugging and he sighed then reached down and kissed her softly

"No... I couldn't," he smiled as she blushed "now, this is a prom, right?" he asked and she nodded "well then, come on," he grinned and led her to the dance floor

"You dance?" she asked shocked and his eyes dimmed slightly then brightened again

"Do now," he chuckled

"Aww, you learned to dance for her," Sara giggled and he rolled his eyes

"Don't you have a spark-mate to dance with?" He frowned as she grinned

"I know when i'm not needed," she responded then ran off. Sam had decided his daughter wasn't allowed near a decepticon so he'd rung Bumblebee, whom was quick to appear on the scene, but when he tried to enter the room, Slipshot, Roadrip, Dove-spring and Frostbites holoforms blocked him.

"He's not doing any harm dad," Slip narrowed her eyes

"He's a decepticon!" Bee growled and a few people turned their heads towards the five

"Tonight he's a neutral!" Roadrip frowned and Bumblebee looked around the teens to see Michelle and Barricade looking at the Autobots curiously, Barricade saw the angry look his old rival was giving him then gulped as Michelle practically buried herself in his arms as she peeked around his muscular form.

"Barricade; get your aft away from her!" he growled

"Dad this is the PROM, you can't come in here and just start yelling!" Slipshot fumed

"Quiet Slipshot!" he spoke angrily as many people started whispering

"Oh now look what you did," Frostbite sighed then turned his back on Bumblebees holoform "IT'S ALRIGHT PEOPLE, JUST CARRY ON THE GOOD TIME, JUST FAMILY FEUDS!" he yelled and the teens looked at Barricade and Michelle

"I guess our times up," he sighed and she looked at him sadly then nodded, he reached down then kissed her as everyone heard an engine rumble to life as he smiled down at her then fizzled out of view making many people gasp as the Saleen mustang sped out the car park. Michelle stared at her dad with a look of hate,

"Slip?" she asked and Sara turned around "can you take me home?" she asked and Sara nodded softly then walked over to her then put her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," she sighed and led the girl out as multiple people whispered amongst themselves, Sara gave her dad one HELL of a nasty glare as she walked past him and into the car park.

-----------------------------

That night Michelle had ignored everything her dad had said... as did Jay.

"Michelle?" Sam asked as he knocked on her bedroom door "Michelle open the door," he sighed but got no answer, "Michelle?!" he knocked louder. About half an hour before, Michelle had gotten a text message saying '_if you wish to be with me, meet me at the corner of your street in twenty minutes, with clothing and other necessities –Cade' _she'd gotten her bags packed, chucked them out the window and jumped down onto the garage roof then jumped down to the floor and sneaked off to the black Saleen Mustang at the end of the street all in ten minutes.

"You're early," his gruff voice sounded from the radio as she smiled

"Can you blame me?" she asked and he chuckled then drove off. Back to now...

"Please open the door?" He asked "Michelle, I did what I thought right!" he sighed "if you don't open the door now I'll kick the thing down," he warned, no answer... so he actually kicked the door making it swing open revealing an empty dark room with the window open.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, Dovespring had chucked all nervousness out of the imaginary window and pulled Roadrip into her quarters

"You sure about this?" he frowned and she silenced him with a passionate kiss, which ended up in a VERY intense bout of interfacing...

**-----------------------------**

**YAY everyone got what they wanted! Even Cade and Michelle ;), bet'cha no-one saw the CadexMichelle thing coming eh:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**If you don't like rated M stuff, then erm, skip until you get to the second row of '-----' those. **

Chapter 19

A few weeks had gone by and still nobody had heard from Michelle, except for Slipshot, who'd kept in contact without telling anyone. Viper... was in trouble,

"Erm, Viper?" Ratchet asked and the femme looked at him frowning, she'd come in for her monthly check-up

"What?" she growled, she hated check-ups

"Have you been experiencing any... stomach cramps or anything like that?" he asked frowning

"Yeah, so what of it?" she shrugged

"I know this is a rather personal question, but have you interfaced with anyone in the past few weeks?" he asked and she frowned

"Why?" she asked

"The mech... is going to be a father," Ratchet answered and she gulped then jumped up

"I'm outa here!" she growled then stormed off in search of a certain jet, whom she found at the cliff smirking at her

"Came back for more?" he asked and she sighed

"No. Hey Starscream?" she asked casually

"What?" he frowned at the tone she used

"Do you like kids?" she asked normally

"They're alright," he shrugged "why?" he asked and she narrowed her optics

"You got me Pregnant!" she growled, nobody had ever seen Starscream faint so fast... until now.

---------------------------

Michelle groaned as she awoke to the sound of an engine as she looked up from her resting place on the couch and grinned. It had only been a few weeks and Barricade had already gotten them a small home in the middle of a quiet town, with a big enough garage for him. Also in the short time, he'd joined the local police force and used the money he earned to keep her warm and buy her food when she needed it; he'd also left the Decepticons showing no intent on going back then masked his energy signature so it couldn't be traced by either factions of the war... all for Michelle. She lay back down and pretended to be asleep until a hand ran across her cheek softly; she grinned then pulled him down on top of her.

"I thought you were asleep," he smirked and she pulled him down and kissed him hungrily as he ran his hands down her sides drinking in every aspect of her body as she moaned whilst his talented mouth bit and sucked her neck. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his blue shirt, finally deciding to just rip the buttons apart; he smirked then pulled the offending item of clothing off as her manicured nails wandered over his well toned chest and six-pack making him groan as he slid her white cotton shirt over her head and un-clipped her bra expertly.

"You're... too good... at that," she groaned as he grinned against her neck

"Thank you," he responded then trailed hot kisses down her chest as she arched her back in pleasure then un-buckled his belt and threw it to the floor as he unbuttoned her jeans as she un-buttoned his bottoms and unzipped them and removed them throwing them onto the coffee table whilst he removed her jeans and threw them to the floor leaving her in only dampened panties as she removed his pants desperately.

"Cade..." she breathed as he pulled her undergarments off as she did the same with his "I... oh god... I love you," she breathed as he looked down at her shocked,

"What?" he asked

"I love you!" she gasped as his hand ran over a sensitive spot on her hips

"...You've never said that before," he frowned and she claimed his lips getting a thrill in her lower stomach in the process.

"I'm saying it now," she smiled as he smirked against her lips

"I love you too," he purred down her ear making her shiver she wrapped a leg around his waist

"Stop talking," she growled and he grinned then thrust into her making her arch her back against him as he pulled out slightly and dived back in. her nails dug into his back as she cried out in pleasurable ecstasy at each thrust, that came quicker and harder each time.

He felt her legs tighten around his waist as her cries got louder signalling that she was close to her climax as his deep throaty groans told her the same. Finally she cried out his name as a thoroughly pleasurable orgasm ripped throughout her body whilst he overloaded sending not only his own, but the entire streets car alarms and sirens on the fritz then collapsed on top of her panting form then rolled next to her letting her snuggle up to his warm chest as she fell asleep. A few moments after she fell asleep he got up then made clothes appear on his body, meaning just boxers. Then he got a blanket out of the airing cupboard, led back down next to her then covered them both up as he fell into a peaceful recharge.

--------------------

The twins drove back into the base followed by Ratchet and Hound then the four transformed.

"I can't believe we lost her like that," Sideswipe sighed

"I can't believe you two even dared touch her in that way," Ratchet glared at them

"Hey, easy old man, she came onto us," Sunstreaker growled

"Old man? That's something you'll never be if you don't shut your massive gob," Ratchet growled warningly

"I can't believe I couldn't track her down," Hound sighed then frowned "hey, do you think Slipshot knows where she is, I mean she doesn't seem too worried about Michelle's going missing," he frowned

"Nah, she'd tell us," Sunstreaker sighed

"Actually... if it was to keep her friends away from us... she would," Sideswipe frowned

"Why would she wanna do that?" Hound asked confused

"Well, the other day, I heard her talking to Dovespring about Michelle's random 'crushes' as the humans call small infatuations, the first one she ever had... was Barricade," he explained "apparently, it was a big one as well... I think Michelle ran away with him" he sighed.

"Why would Michelle Witwicky, daughter of the guy that killed the leader of the Decepticons, run away, to be with a Decepticon?" Ratchet frowned confused

"Cause te lil lady loves 'im," a fifth voice stated, they turned around to see Jazz leaning on the door frame casually.

"How'd you know?" Sunstreaker asked frowning at the Saboteur

"Well, te info you jus gave us all, Sides. In Earth culture, more than a crush means Love. Yo don choose who you fall in love wit, ya jus do," he shrugged smiling

"But a Decepticon?!" both twins exclaimed

"Even a 'Con, don forget wha Slip said, he saved her... jus cuz he's a 'Con, don't mean he don hav feelins to," Jazz sighed

"Sounds like you're against us all," Ratchet frowned and Jazz put a hand to his spark and mocked a hurt expression.

"Aww dat 'urt Ratch, nah, i'm not... jus I want what's best for tha lil lady, an if he loves 'er back... I highly doubt e's gonna let any 'arm come to 'er in any way," he shrugged and as the four opposite pondered the words of Jazz's extremely accurate logic, he walked off intent on getting some energon before the twins got there.

Then Hound got an idea,

"Hey guys... ya know that new femme on the base?" he smirked

"Which one?" Sideswipe frowned

"The telepathic one, the one that can read thoughts and project memories," he replied

"Mindspike?" Ratchet frowned; he'd gotten a good look at that femme and found she was a rather cocky femme that really didn't like attention.

"Yeah, that's the one," he grinned

"What about her?" Sunstreaker asked curiously

"I think Slipshot knows where Michelle is... maybe Mindspike can get the info out of her," he smirked

"...That's the best idea you've had all week," Ratchet smirked as Hound narrowed his optics at the medic then followed the three mechs to the lounge where the punky green and black femme sat on her own reading data-pads.

"Um, Mindspike?" Ratchet asked casually and she looked up with curious emerald optics.

"What?" she asked

"We need your help," Hound sighed

"What with?" she asked sighing

"Well, you know Sam Witwicky?" Sideswipe asked and she nodded curiously

"What about him?" she asked frowning

"Well, we believe his daughter has ran away with Decepticon Barricade... we can't find her location, we believe one of the femmes on this base knows her whereabouts, the femme assassin Slipshot." Ratchet explained and she sipped her energon

"So, lemme get this straight; you want me to trifle through this femmes memories, and see where the girl is, right?" she asked simply

"Exactly," Sunstreaker smirked

"If there's one thing you should know about me, I never do anything for free..." she narrowed her enchanting optics at the mechs

"Erm... what do you want?" Ratchet asked and she smirked slyly then inspected her long cat-like claws then within a second, she was pressed up against a shocked Ratchet with her mouth at his audio receptors

"I want you," she purred as the other three mechs gawked...Sunny and Sideswipes jaws were practically touching the floor.

"Deal!" Hound agreed and she smirked then pulled back

"Well then it's settled, you'll have your information... when I get you," she smirked at Ratchet's shocked face then exited the lounge.

------------------------------

Viper... was pissed off

"I'M NOT A SPARKLING FEMME!!!" She fumed

"Get it terminated then!" Starscream growled then she frowned

"Wait... maybe this can work to my advantage," she smirked

"...How?" he asked bewildered

"They'll never suspect me as a spy... if I was raped by a Decepticon," she spoke deviously as he gulped

"You are one twisted Femme, ya know that?" he sighed and she ran her claws down his chest

"Aww, I highly doubt you mind," she smirked evilly and he went to grab her but she slipped away

"Ah-ah-ah, wouldn't want to have a miscarriage," she smirked darkly as he frowned as she transformed then slithered back to the base.

-------------------------------

"Oh Ratchet," Mindspike purred down his audios from behind making him shudder involuntarily

"What?" he asked

"I got the location," she smirked and he frowned

"And i'm guessing you want your payment right?" he asked dryly and she nodded then dipped down to kiss him but he stopped her, "think of a different payment, i'm not selling myself for information." He growled and she sighed then walked towards the doors

"125, Kirkland Avenue, small town up north... not hard to find." And she walked out as he frowned thinking '_didn't she want payment before?' _he stood up then stopped her

"I thought you wanted payment?" he frowned

"No... My payment is seeing the girl safe..." she sighed

"Then... why?" he frowned confused

"Because Ratchet... I had a chance to grab you while I could, I was gonna take it no matter what," she gulped softly as he frowned

"Meaning?" he asked

"You may be smart Ratchet, but you're no good with matters of the spark," she frowned then walked off leaving him completely confused.

----------------------------------------

A few hours later he'd told the others of the location, Sam had insisted they go straight away, but Bumblebee had disagreed

"Why Bee?" Sam asked

"Sam, he's a decepticon, she may be in danger, and we all know how crazy that mech is... if we try to take her from him, someone may be injured," he frowned. He'd been slightly upset all day, as was Aqua whom at the moment was positively fuming

"YOU CAN'T JUST PUT HER IN THE BRIG!" she ranted at a rather fearful looking Prowl

"It's already been done," he sighed

"SHE WAS PROTECTING HER FRIEND!" she argued "PRIMUS IF THIS CARRIES ON I'M DAMN WELL LEAVING THE AUTOBOTS," she fumed then stormed out the office ignoring the looks of shock that were aimed at her.

"We'll be going in two days, get everyone ready," Optimus sighed.

--------------------------------------------

The day after Michelle woke up in their bed alone, it was quite early so she was wondering where he went... until she saw a note on the table '_apparently the Police have found me a partner, I'll be back later –Love Cade'_ she smiled then got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue top then headed downstairs, she turned the heating on then walked into the front room and turned the TV on. A few hours after Barricade pulled up in the drive way, turned on his holoform then walked in the house with a grin on his face

"What's up?" Michelle smirked

"You know how I refused help from a human?" he asked and she frowned then nodded

"Well, I'd like you to meet my new partner," then he put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled. Just after he did so, a little dark and light brown German Sheppard puppy trotted into the house, Michelle grinned then tapped her legs and the dog ran over and jumped up licking her "quite playful for a police dog eh?" he smirked as she giggled

"Yeah," she smiled then scratched behind the dogs ears "what's his name?" she asked as the dog panted

"Apparently he's called Rex," he smirked

"Well then, it's official, I need a job," she grinned

"Why?" he asked

"There is no way; i'm letting you pay for everything. This dog needs food," she smiled and he shrugged

"If that's what you want to do," he smiled then reached down and kissed her

"Cade?" she asked frowning

"What?" he asked sitting down next to her, she leaned over and rested her head on his chest as she always did, only the new dog had jumped up on the couch and curled up at her feet.

"Do you... do you think they'll find us?" she asked worried

"I doubt it'd change anything if they did," he shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her.

"They'll force us apart," she gulped

"Then... we'll just run again, only Slipshot knows where we are... and I doubt she'll tell anyone," he smiled. Unbeknownst to them... Ironhide sat at the corner of the street; Optimus had ordered him to see if the location was correct.

'_Have you found them, Ironhide?'_ Optimus asked curiously

'_Yeah, ah found her, an him... just tell me when to fire and the Decepti-jerk, is gone for good.' _

**Aww ain't 'Cade sweet to Michelle -giggles- the Viper pregnant thing was a suggestion to me by a friend, I thought it'd be a fun idea to see how a Femme that doesn't like kids... handles her own kid :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'_Optimus, they're leaving the house'_ Ironhide frowned; he'd been there for two days now

'_Do you think they're onto us?'_ Optimus asked.

"Hey Cade... how long has that pick-up truck been there?" Michelle frowned as he shrugged

"Not really been paying attention to it at all," he grinned as she shook her head

"Do you think it's Ironhide?" she asked and he kissed her neck

"It doesn't have an Autobot signature...mmm you taste good," he smirked as she smiled

"Come on, we need to go to the shops," she giggled and he opened the door then mocked a bow

"Ladies first," he grinned as she laughed then jumped in.

'_Uh... Optimus?'_ Ironhide asked

'_What is it?'_ he wondered

'_Barricade... is acting...strange,' _he gulped

'_Like what? He's not harmed Michelle has he?' _

'_Nope, unless you count what humans call a hickey on her neck... he's laughing, joking, even saying ladies first!' _he stressed

'_Wow... even YOU don't do that, and you're an Autobot!' _Ratchet laughed

'_Frag off!'_ Ironhide growled then watched as Barricade drove off.

"Use your sirens Cade," Michelle grinned

"Ok my dear," he purred making her giggle and then the sirens flared to life as he got through traffic easily. They arrived back at the house an hour after; Barricade popped open his boot letting her get the bags out

"Thanking you," she grinned as he got the rest of them then carried them into the house. "So where's Rex today?" she asked casually

"They said he needs a bit more training," he responded and she pouted but nodded "but guess what, no more dog to distract us," he smirked slyly

"You big perverted bot," she giggled as she put the groceries away

"Would you love me if I was anything else?" he spoke dramatically

"For a Decepticon... you really are a dork," she giggled; as she closed the cupboard he sneaked up behind her then re-bit down on the hickey on her neck making her groan

"Mmm, for a human, you really are desirable," he purred then pressed her up against the surface, she grinned then slipped out of his grasp

"Catch me if you can," she smirked then ran as he grinned, found out where she was going then moved his holoform into the front room then grabbed her giggling form.

"Can't hide from a robot Michelle," he smiled they were stopped in their random antics by the door bell "I'll get it," he smiled then unlocked the door as she relaxed on the couch. He turned the handle and stared at the person

"Where is she?" Sam growled and Cade looked into the front-room

"Uh... Michelle... tis for you," he frowned and she stood up then looked over his shoulder she groaned

"How'd you find us?" she asked

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sam asked glaring at Barricade

"Are you going to make a scene?" she snapped back

"No I won't," he sighed, Mikeala got out of Bumblebee and glomped her daughter

"Oh my god, why did you just leave like that?!" she spoke quickly

"Mum... let...go," Michelle spoke as she was being crushed by her mums' death grip, Mikeala let go smiling then frowned

"What's that?" she asked looking at the red mark on Michelle's neck as Michelle shrugged

"What does it look like?" she asked sarcastically

"So... how _did_ you find us?" Cade asked

"You, shut it," Sam growled

"No Dad, YOU shut up!" Michelle glared shocking her dad then they heard the distinct

"PUT THE CANNONS DOWN!" making her gape as she looked out the door seeing Ironhide pointing his twin cannons at Barricades alt-mode

"HOW MANY DID YOU BRING?!" she exclaimed

"Enough to get you away from that monster," Sam growled as Barricade frowned

"Come on now, i'm not calling you hateful names," he spoke mocking a hurt voice

"You're coming home Michelle," Sam stated seriously and she sat down

"I am home" she shrugged

"I meant back with us, THAT home," he frowned

"Look _dad_, we both pay for gas, we both pay for electric... admittedly he pays for most of it, but I still chip in, this is _our_ house, mine and Cades, and you're NOT taking me away from him," she spoke seriously

"Chip..." Cade snickered

"And you shush too," she smiled

"What's so funny?" Mikeala asked frowning as Cade grinned slyly whilst Sam couldn't stand how Mikeala was happily chatting away with him.

"Don't even dare..." Michelle growled

"Well... whilst cleaning up... Michelle managed to chip all of the plates... officially nicknamed Chip," he grinned and she growled at him as Mikeala laughed

"Main reason why I never let her do the dishes," she laughed

"CAN I SHOOT HIM YET?!" Ironhides voice boomed as Cade winced visibly. Michelle marched outside and glared at the trigger-happy bot.

"SHUT THE FRAG UP YOU OVER-GROWN TOASTER OVEN!" she yelled angrily as Bumblebee couldn't help but snicker at the mechs surprised look. Then Cade transformed as Mikeala and Sam walked out the house and over to Bumblebee

"I want my daughter back," Sam growled and Michelle backed up so she was closer to Cade

"I'm sorry, but i'm not willing to give her up," Barricade spoke matter-of-factly "I wouldn't transform... there are already two transformed, and I doubt the neighbours will be able to miss giant robots arguing on a lawn," he stated dryly

"They ARE quite nosey aren't they?" Michelle smirked

"That's it, i'm shooting him!" Ironhide growled then pointed his cannon at Barricade, but Michelle stood in front of him

"Stop Ironhide, you could harm her!" Optimus growled

"They're MOCKING US!!" he fumed

"Not hard to," Michelle growled as Sam gaped at his daughter "now... HOW DID YOU FIND US?!" she fumed

"New femme called Mindspike. She took the information from Slipshot secretly," Ratchet explained

"Look, i'm staying and that's final, there's nothing you can do to stop me," Michelle sighed then was about to walk back inside when a voice stopped her

"Michelle?" Jay asked worriedly and she turned round

"Hi Jay," she sighed

"I was against the whole, spoil the moment at the prom thing... but I don't think running away was a good idea," he frowned

"He hasn't hurt me; he's paid for a lot of the necessities-

Speaking of which, I gotta go, turns out some fraggers robbing a store in town... maybe the boss'd let me take Rex," Cade wondered out-loud

"Go on..." she grinned and he went to transform but was stopped by a gun pointed at him by Bumblebee

"You're staying put," he growled

"But-

STAY PUT!" Ratchet growled and he plopped down on his aft and crossed his legs like a cheeky sparkling making Michelle laugh.

"Yes sir!" Barricade smirked

"Dude, you're an officer of the law... get you're aft to that store!" Michelle grinned

"I'm an officer in twouble," he spoke grinning cheekily making Mikeala and Michelle laugh.

"Wait... officer of the law?" Optimus frowned

"Yepo; I gots a job!" Cade grinned as he rocked on his aft whilst holding his feet

"Ok that's just creepy..." Bumblebee frowned

"He acts like that all the time..." Michelle smirked "he's an odd Decepticon," she shrugged then corrected herself "EX-decepticon," she grinned at the shocked looks

"Ex?" Optimus frowned

"I left... then covered my signature to hide it from the others, they have no clue where I am or how to contact me... then I got a job working for the local police force, got the house and went from there," he shrugged as everyone but Michelle's jaws dropped

"He's a big softie when he feels like it," she grinned and hugged his arm...what she could get of it anyway.

"That's hard to believe..." Bumblebee's holoform frowned, they'd all turned their holoforms on to stop anyone seeing their true selves; so Cade shrugged and did the same.

'_CADE GET YOUR BACKSIDE TO THAT STORE NOW!!!!' _a voice yelled over his radio shocking everyone, his holoform reached through his open window and grabbed the radio

"Uh... problem with that sir..." he answered

'_What kind of problem?'_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

'_Just get your butt to that store now!'_ he ordered and the link was cut off

"Well, you heard him," Michelle smiled and he looked at the Autobots "I'll handle em," she winked and he fizzled out of view then drove off before anyone could say anything.

"Now he's gone... you're coming home," Sam narrowed his eyes

"Ugh Sam, let it go!" Mikeala exclaimed

"Wanna come inside?" Michelle offered smiling then a neighbour came out wondering what all the noise was about

"Everything alright kid?" the middle aged woman asked

"Everything's fine Miss Peters...," Michelle smiled and the woman looked over the large and small cars then at the men standing next to them.

"You're sure?" she frowned and Michelle nodded so the woman walked back in her house and closed her door.

"See, even the neighbours are friendly," Michelle beamed "come on guys, we have energon" she grinned

"How?" Ratchet frowned

"Cade made it somehow... but hey, who am I to question, now come on in... and stop making a scene," she frowned and Mikeala smiled then walked up beside her daughter "...anyone else?" she frowned and Ratchet walked over

"It'll be amusing to hear what else that maniac has done," he chuckled and she grinned

"...If you forgive me for the prom thing... can I come in?" Bee asked sheepishly and she smiled then nodded

"Sure!" she grinned

"We all missed you Michelle, we'd be honoured to join you," Optimus smiled

"I'd rather shoot that fragger," Ironhide growled and she smacked his holoform round the head earning a slight yelp

"You'll do no such thing!" she barked angrily as others snickered.

---------------

A few hours after Cade came back and Michelle heard a bark

"Hey, Cade's got Rex back!" she grinned

"Rex?" Sam frowned and the door opened letting the brown puppy run in... Then growl at everyone except Michelle.

"Yeah... he's had a liiittle bit more training," Barricade smirked as he walked in after the growling pup "s'ok Rex... I think..." he frowned and looked at Michelle who nodded

"Come on Rex," Michelle grinned and he jumped up, curled round on her lap then fell asleep as she stroked his fur.

"Normally...I'd make a comment about jealousy here, but...I'll decide against it," Cade smirked as Michelle rolled her eyes "so...nobody's gonna try and kill me then?" he asked meekly

"I'm thinkin about it," Ironhide growled then shut up as Michelle glared at him...she was scary when she wanted to be.

"And you?" Cade asked Sam

"I just want three words Barricade, and then you'll be allowed to stay with my daughter," he shrugged and Michelle mouthed the words 'I AM SORRY!!!' making him grimace, he hated those words... they always made him feel guilty.

"Ok-ok-ok... I am sorry," he grumbled.

**THERE, NO KILLING CADE!!! YAY!!! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam had admitted defeat and allowed the ex-con to stay with his daughter, on the condition that Michelle called him frequently to insure she wasn't dead. Slipshot had ended up punching Prowl when he let her out of the brig, which in turn he had to visit the cranky medic whose CPU was elsewhere at that moment.

"Something bothering you, Ratchet?" Prowl questioned as what Mindspike had said ran through Ratchets CPU repeatedly

"...What? Oh erm... what's wrong?" Ratchet shook his head to clear his thoughts

"Slipshot punched me... in the face, now what's bothering you?" Prowl asked casually

"Thought she might do that... well; that new Femme, Mindspike, she said something that completely baffles me," Ratchet sighed

"And what was that?" Prowl frowned as he sat down

"That I may be smart but i'm no good with matters of the spark," he shrugged

"Ah...umm...well, you know what, ask Jazz," Prowl smirked "well I have patrol duty... can't be late for that," he smiled and Ratchet frowned then nodded as Prowl exited the Med-bay letting the doors slide closed with a slight hiss. Meanwhile...

"You seem troubled," Chromia grinned at Mindspike who shrugged

"What's it to you?" she spoke back as Chromia smirked

"You're all on your own over here, Elita told me to come ask you if you wanted to join us," Chromia smiled

"Join who?" Mindspike frowned and looked round the blue femme to see; Slipshot, Aquastreak, Elita-1, Firestar and Dovespring chatting. Aqua looked round then waved smiling,

"Come on over, you're one of the only femmes on her own," Chromia grinned and Mindspike frowned as Aquastreak came over

"Hey Mindspike, you know... Ratchet likes a femme that mingles with the crowd," Aqua grinned as Mindspike's optics widened, she'd taken extra care in keeping that a secret... how did the Porsche know what was going on? "Mothers intuition... when Slip fell for Frostbite, I knew straight away, although Ratchet's gonna be a toughie for ya, he's about as a rainforest." She grinned then sighed at the confused looks "it's a very dense amount of vegetation." She explained.

"Oohhhh" both femmes spoke in unison

"So... umm... you can help?" Mindspike asked and Aqua motioned Firestar over

"These two... are the sultriest femmes in the base, Firestar, she's a medic so she knows all the sensitive wiring... and Chromia's just good," Aqua smirked "ladies, I believe we have a job to do,". Mindspike had never really been blessed with the privilege of friends... so now, she was thanking primus she had them.

"Yo Ratch, Prowlie said ya needed me for sumthin, wasup?" Jazz asked grinning as he entered the med-bay

"Apparently I have femme problems," Ratchet sighed

"Who?" Jazz smirked

"That new Femme, Mindspike, I have a feeling she... has feelings for me," he explained, normally he wouldn't tell anyone about things like this, but he needed Jazz's help so... he was gonna make an exception this one time.

"Ahh te Telepathic one... well what's the problemo, don'cha ya like 'er?" Jazz asked smiling

"The oath," Ratchet rubbed his head

"Wat oath?" Jazz asked confused

"The oath that all war-zone medics have to take; not to fraternize with our patients," he sighed

"Aww Ratch, dat's why yo all alone?" Jazz frowned

"It's not that bad," Ratchet sighed and Jazz smirked "what?" he asked

"Yo like 'er, don'cha?" he smirked

"...Maybe," Ratchet confessed and Jazz put a hand on Ratchets shoulder whilst grinning

"Ratch... when is Mindspike's next servicing?" Jazz asked smiling slyly

"In a few hours...why?" he asked frowning

"I think it's time for the doc, to make a house call..." Jazz smirked.

--------------------

"Hello?" Michelle asked as she answered the phone

"Michelle, it's me, your dad... have you enrolled into collage?" Sam asked shocked

"Yup, I get bored while Cade's out, so I decided to go to collage... something wrong?" she frowned

"I still don't fully trust him..." Sam sighed and she rolled her eyes

"I'm perfectly fine, now what's up?" she asked

"Are you ever going to visit us?" he asked and she laughed lightly

"Sure I will, I'll come round after collage," she smiled

"Ok then, just be careful on your way down..." Sam spoke and she subconsciously nodded

"Yeah-yeah I will," she replied "I'll see you later, I gotta go," she hurried

"Seya Michelle," he sighed and she put the phone down then grabbed her bag and was out the door. She tapped Cades hood "Caaade?" she asked like she wanted something

"Whaaaat?" he asked in an equal tone

"Can you take me to collage?" she asked grinning and he opened the passenger side door.

"Yup," he answered and she jumped in the seat as he started the engine with a roar then that died down to a brief purr as she stroked the leather interior "if you don't stop that we won't make it to collage," he spoke strained as she grinned then ran her hand down the gear-shaft as the mustang shuddered. "That's it," he groaned then turned on his holoform and kissed her fiercely. A half an hour later after they actually got to the school, she got out the car shakily then regained her composition and fixed up her make-up and hair. "Seya Cade," she smiled and the car drove off sluggishly. Then she walked through the crowds and into the school to get a few stares off of some of the male population. She reached the reception desk and smiled

"Can I help you?" the female at the desk asked

"Yeah, i'm a new student, I need my timetable," she explained

"Name," the woman asked

"Michelle Witwicky," she smiled and the woman almost choked "yes, i'm the daughter of the guy that toasted the big metal dude," she rolled her eyes "now please, schedule?" Michelle sighed

"Of course," the woman hurried and picked it up then gave Michelle the piece of paper

"Thank you," Michelle smiled

"Oh erm... could you maybe..."

"No, the poor bot has too many fans," Michelle sighed, the woman wanted Optimus's autograph

"Fine," she grumbled then carried on working as Michelle walked off to English.

-------------------------------------

"Oh baby, I think I've died and gone to heaven," a male swooned as Sara, Aqua and Dove walked up the steps to the collage

"Keep dreamin loser." Sara growled

"I'm dreamin i'm dreamin!" he grinned as Aqua shot him a look saying 'move or be moved' which made him move.

"Why are we here?" Dove asked frowning

"Bee made us come, they still don't trust Cade. If she's here when we are, then we know she's safe. Now let's get a move on," Aqua spoke "I _do_ have things to do today," (I finally figured out what her voice'd sound like... think Poison Ivy in Batman and Robin... that's what it'd sound like, hers.)

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together," a guy flirted with Aqua as she pushed him away

"I bet U would," she purred then pushed him away. "Now girls, let's get crackin," she smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a knock on Mindspike's quarter's door alerted her.

"Come in," she called and the door opened to reveal Ratchet "umm... can I help you?" she gulped

"You have a servicing appointment," he spoke seriously

"You make house calls now?" she asked raising an optic ridge

"You were late, now come on," he sighed and she followed him obediently. Once in the med-bay Ratchet sneakily locked the door without her noticing. "Just sit on the table there and I'll be right with you," he smiled and she nodded then sat down. He walked over then lightly pushed her onto her back

"W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to read his CPU but came up with a big blank; he'd locked it from her.

"Looking for cracks in your amour," he answered simply and she nodded. Then bit back a moan as his surprisingly feather-light touches moved over her armour and between a few ridges and smooth areas. He knew exactly what he was doing to the femme as she arched slightly to his touch.

"R-Ratchet..." she mumbled subconsciously

"Hmm?" he asked slyly

"W-what...are you...doing?" she gasped as he removed a bit of her armour

"You were out in the rain yesterday, i'm checking for rust," he answered

"R-rust wouldn't appear after a day," she gulped and he smirked

"Aww you caught me," he replied then covered her mouth with his own.

-----------------------------------------

During free period Michelle decided to take a walk around the grounds, finding a large oak tree she sat down and started drawing. When she was younger Sunstreaker had taught her a few things about proportion and how to draw correctly, so she was pretty good at it.

"Wow... that's a pretty awesome lookin drawin," a male voice alerted her and she turned round shocked to see a spiky haired, tanned guy. He was around 5'9; he had deep hazel eyes and black hair. He was tall and slightly muscular and wore a pair of black jeans and a button up blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His entire posture radiated of the words 'I think i'm gods' gift to women'.

"Can I help you with something, preferably getting out of my sunlight?" she growled and he smirked then sat down "that wasn't an invitation," she rolled her eyes

"The name's Jake, yours?" he asked

"Witwicky, Michelle Witwicky." She growled as she shaded in the picture

"What _is_ that thing?" he asked

"Correction: WHO is that and he's not a thing," she narrowed her eyes at him

"He?" he asked sceptically

"Yes. HE he's an ex-Decepticon" she explained

"Really?" he spoke unbelieving "and how would you know what one of those looks like?" he asked

"Cause I sleep with one," she spoke under her breath

"What?" he asked

"Cause I was kidnapped by him, his name's Barricade." She sighed

"Cool," he smiled

"And why is being kidnapped cool?" she frowned

"Cause it was by that," he smirked and she rolled her eyes then yelped as a brown ball of fluff jumped on her

"REX!" she yelped as he licked her

"Who's this?" Jake frowned

"Police dog, well, police puppy at the moment... Rex, sit," she ordered and he sat down with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"What's he doing here?" Jake asked

"I really dunno," she frowned then grinned as she spotted Cade at the side of the road "so you want me to go over to him huh?" she asked the dog whom barked in response "fine," she sighed then turned to Jake," well, gotta go," she grinned then grabbed her stuff and walked over to the police car.

"Who's he?" Cade asked

"Just some dude who came and sat down next to me, what're you doing here?" she frowned

"Just came to say hi... can't I do that?" he asked mocking a hurt tone making her giggle. She ran her hand down the cool metal

"Of course you can," she smiled then looked at her watch "aww crap, I gotta go... I got English now," she yelped as he chuckled as he turned his holoform on

"Get going then," he smirked and she reached in then kissed him

"Bubi," she smiled then shot off as Jake watched then frowned at the police car

"She's dating a police officer? Crud," he sighed then got up and walked off.

-----------------------------

**Slip Aqua and Dove are playing spy! MUWAHAHAH!!! And Ratch is havin fun ;-) someone needs to pour a bucket of cold water over these Rabbit wannabees...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mindspike had gotten her wish, Ratchet was snoozing peacefully with her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her arm on his chest and her leg locked around one of his.

"Mmm, Ratchet?" Mindspike mumbled and he stirred in his sleep

"Whaaat?" he mumbled

"This was a one-time thing, wasn't it?" she asked sighing and he turned over, leaning over her and kissed her softly.

"Only if you want it to be," he smiled and she grinned then somehow managed to flip them over. His recently unlocked CPU wide open for her; she smiled deviously as she went through a load of information about his bodily functions; then reached down into a crack in his armour and ran her hand through the VERY sensitive wiring beneath it making him groan deeply.

"Now it's my turn to have my fun with you," she purred then ran her glossa down his chest armour and over his interface unit, making him shudder and moan loudly

"...Muh...Mind...s-spike!" he groaned loudly alerting three passing mechs

"What the frag?" Wheeljack frowned

"Sounds like Ratch's gettin laid," Jazz snickered

"With Mindspike apparently," Prowl shook his head

"'Bout time," Jazz grinned then smirked at the looks he was given

"You knew about this?" Wheeljack asked frowning

"Prowl told me Ratch needed ma 'elp wit sumin, turns out he found out Mindspike had sumin for 'im, alls was stopping wa' te stupid war-zone medic Oath, so I told 'im ta forget 'bout it and go for her, 'parently he did." Jazz explained

"War-zone oath?" Prowl frowned

"A medic that works in a War-zone has to take an oath, not to fraternize with their patients," Wheeljack explained

"Well it's not right for Ratchet to be doing this then," Prowl frowned

"I got a loophole, 'Jack, you or First-aid can fix 'er up wen she gets 'urt, then... he isn't dating a patient, he's datin one 'a yours," Jazz grinned

"...That's a brilliant idea," Prowl smirked then they all shuddered as a loud moan reached their audio receptors "now we move," he grinned and they scurried off to the lounge.

"The book that we just read had one plot, to annoy the frag outa us," Sara groaned, whilst mocking their English teacher Aqua managed to band her head on the lunch table approximately seven times before mumbling

"I need Bee..."

"I need some energon or i'm gonna faint," Dove mumbled whilst blowing a thin strand of silver hair out of her eyes

"Hey ladies," a guy smirked, he was surrounded by a group of guys

"Married," Aqua spoke

"Taken," the other two narrowed their eyes at the guys who frowned at Aqua

"You're a bit young to be married," the leader frowned and Aqua put her wedding ring finger up to show him the sapphire imbedded golden ring that adorned it

"I'm married," she spoke then rested her head on the table

"And you really don't wanna mess with either of our guys," Sara warned dangerously

"We could take em," one of them smirked

"Is that so?" a male voice asked and the three turned round to see Ray, Mike AND Bee

"BEE!" Aqua grinned then glomped him "primus it's been so BORING!" she whined as his son and his sons friend laughed at them

"Hey Ray," both girls chorused

"Hey babes, and sis," he smirked as he moved a bit of his dark blue hair away from his eyes then growled at the guys "move or be moved," he snarled and the guys scat

"Shows how fearless they are," Mike grinned

"Ohhh I've been so bored, I love you my lovely Bumblebee, there's been nothing to do and the teachers put me into stasis they-" and she was cut off by a firm kiss from Bee

"Shush," he grinned as she laughed, whilst their children just stared with looks of grossed outness

"Can't beat em, join em," Sara shrugged then glomped Mike catching him in a desire filled kiss.

"And don'chu think i'm missin out on this chance," Ray grinned then pulled Dove around a corner, pressed her up against the wall then snogged her senseless as she wrapped her leg around his waist whilst moaning.

"My quarters after collage?" she spoke between kisses

"Baby, I was thinkin more right now in a clearing just up north," he smirked, running his hands under her white polo-neck and up her thin stomach as she shuddered

"Alright-alright you petro-rabbits, lets get to class," Aqua sighed breaking them apart

"Muuummmm," Ray groaned

"Raaayyyyy," she spoke in an equal tone with a smirk on her face "Dove, calculus, NOW!" she ordered and the white haired female walked off hurriedly, not wanting to disobey her leaders' niece.

"Mum..." Sara spoke

"What?" Aqua frowned

"I don't feel well," she gulped then her holoform fizzled out of view as Mike frowned then ran over to the yellow and black Porsche.

"Slipshot, what's wrong?" he asked worry evident in his tone

"I...I can't...sustain...alt-mode," she groaned then her body started to fold out and transform...in front of EVERYONE

"SLIPSHOT?!" a female voice yelped and Michelle ran through the crowd as the femme in question clutched her stomach as she whined in pain.

"Slip?!" Mike gasped then fizzled his holoform off and transformed then bent down next to his spark mate

"What's wrong with her?!" Michelle panicked as Bumblebee and Aqua transformed followed by Ray... Dove managed to keep her cool and stay in holoform mode.

"Sis?!" Roadrip panicked

'_RATCHET GET TO THE COLLAGE THAT MICHELLE ENROLLED IN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOUR INTERALS FOR SUPPER NOW MOVE IT!'_ Aqua screamed through the link making Ratchet get there in around 20 seconds.

'_Well this can't be good..._' he thought as the many watching human eyes stared in shock at the family.

"Ratchet!" Aqua growled and he transformed then pushed Frostbite out of the way and bent down running multiple scanners over her frame.

"Ratch?" Frostbite asked

"We need her to get her back to the base stat," he sighed

"What's wrong with the spy," Michelle narrowed her eyes at Aqua and Slip

"If we don't get her to the base now... we're gonna have to perform a birth in open areas," he sighed

"WHAT?!" all Autobots yelped... Slipshots was the loudest

"It appears you have a sparkling about ready to be sparked, femme by the looks of it,"

"WHAT THE FRAG!!!!" Frostbite yelped

"You're gonna be a father, now get your aft in motion and help me get her to the base." Ratchet growled then Aqua turned to Dove

"Dove, go get Skyfire, he's the only one of us that's big enough to carry a fully transformed Cybertronian," Aqua ordered and she nodded, transformed and sped off. A few moments after the large space shuttle landed on the main road where Bumblebee and Aqua had cut off traffic.

"Skyfire, get Slipshot back to the base," Ratchet ordered and the shuttle shook slightly in a 'nod' action as the cargo-bay doors opened.

"Load her in," the giants' gentle voice spoke and Frostbite and Roadrip loaded Slipshot into the cargo bay and Frostbite stayed with her as the doors closed.

"How did this happen?" Frostbite mumbled

"Simple...really, j-just kinda...careless," Slip smiled

"A femme eh?" he smiled

"Guess so..." she breathed "not...a problem is it?" she gulped and he kissed her forehead

"Not at all," he smiled and the Air Guardian slowed to a stop, the suspension gave a perfect landing as the doors opened. A few moments after Ratchet arrived and got her to the med-bay. A few hours after Slipshot was fast asleep as a small golden sparkling snuggled to her chassis. The small femme had a glistening golden small frame with small metallic golden angelic wings.

Back at the collage, Aqua had gotten Mindspike away from Ratchet for a few moments to wipe everyone's memory of the incident.

"You owe me," she growled

"I'll get Optimus to make sure Ratchet has a whole day free," Aqua sighed and Mindspike grinned

"Deal," she smiled then transformed into her black and green Subaru Impreza form then shot off.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" a female voice spoke enraged, the two holoforms turned around to see Michelle fuming

"Sam was still worried, and so was I," Bumblebee sighed

"And when my mechs worried, I have to be too," Aqua sighed

"Barricade won't hurt me!" she yelled

"He's a Decepti-

EX-DECEPTICON!" she stressed

"Ok-ok, but he's still killed many Autobots in his lifetime... we were just worried," Aqua sighed

"I'm thankful you care... also that you're here, it's SOOO BORING, i'm thinkin of quitting and just gettin a job" she sighed "so... what was wrong with Slip?" she frowned

"We're grandparents," Aqua beamed

"She was pregnant?!" Michelle gasped then got out her phone

"Who are you callin?" Bee frowned

"Cade... we had a bet on who would have the kids first, Roadrip and Dove, or Slip and Frosty... I WON!" she cheered then pressed dial to link up with his privet comm link

"Hello?" he answered

"I won the be-et" she sung smugly

"DAMN, ok fine... what are your terms?" he sighed

"I'll explain later," she laughed "seya!" she giggled then ended the call

"What do you have planned?" Aqua inquired

"You're seriously asking that question?" Bumblebee frowned

"Yes!" she giggled and he rolled his optics

"As much of a _delight_ it would be to hear about femme fantasies with ex-decepticons, I'd much rather go meet my grand-child," Bumblebee spoke dryly then the roar of the Camaro's engine reached their ears.

"Wait for me!" Aqua growled

"Can I come?" Michelle asked meekly and Aqua nodded

"Sure, you can be my passenger," she smiled and they made their way to the car-park where the sleek blue/lilac Porsche shimmered in the sun-light. The passenger side door opened suddenly making Michelle jump as the femme's voice laughed

"Jump in," Aquastreak spoke and Michelle climbed into the Porsche's passenger seat as the door closed then the car shot off with Bumblebee trying to keep up.

Viper slithered into the med-bay after hearing some news and wanting to check it out, the news was correct

'_Starscream?'_

'_What is it, is the sparkling ok?'_

'_For the last time Starscream, stop worrying. The infernal Autobot Slipshot has sparked a femme.'_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_You heard' _

"Viper?" Ratchet asked frowning

'_Gotta go' _she spoke quickly then turned the link off leaving Screamer to rant to himself.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked

"I came for a check-up... to see how the sparkling is doing..." she lied

"Oh, well then stand still" he instructed and she did so as he smiled then scanned her

"She's perfectly fine," he smirked

"She?" Viper asked

"A small femme, just like Slipshot's sparkling," he explained and Viper smiled "so who's the father then?" Ratchet asked casually

"Oh erm... I'd rather... not talk about it," she sighed, putting on a fake sad tone as he frowned "... he's a decepticon, I was raped a few months ago during patrol duties; I don't know who it was..." she explained as he gaped

"Oh primus, how difficult this must be for you," he gasped as al his suspicions about her being a decepticon spy just plain vanished.

'_Hook line and sinker'_ she thought evilly "it is kind of difficult, but i'll live," she smiled "i'm gonna go get some rest now, tell Slipshot the sparkling looks adorable," she smiled then slithered out wondering to herself...

'_WHY THE FRAG DO I THINK IT'S ADORABLE?!' _

_-----------------------------------_

"Mum will you stop fussing!" Slipshot groaned as the sparkling looked around with wide golden optics with excitement as Aqua fussed over her.

"She's beautiful," Frostbite purred and kissed Slipshot's forehead making the little sparkling giggle.

"What's her name?" Dovespring asked smiling

"Sunbeam," both parents spoke in unison as the newly named femme clapped in agreement, flapping her angelic wings excitedly.

Unfortunately, this cute little scene didn't last long, as Red-alerts voice rang out through the speakers

"_DECEPTICONS!!!!! HE'S BACK, THE LEADER IS MEGATRON!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yup, he's back, OH NOES! (And the kid has a big part to play, trust me)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Ray of Sunshine

"Starscream?" Megatron growled

"Yes sir?" he asked, not-so-secretly HATING the fact that Megatron was back.

"Get the sparkling," he ordered darkly

"What is the point in that?" Starscream growled as Megatron narrowed his optics "...fine," he sighed "Skywarp... let's go," he sighed and transformed as the purple and black jet followed then unleashed a round of missiles at the Autobot base.

Meanwhile...

"We gotta get Sunbeam away from this," Slipshot panicked clutching the petrified sparkling close to her chassis.

"Here, give her to me," Wheeljack smiled and Slipshot frowned "i'll keep her as safe as this mad-scientist can," he assured and she nodded then handed Sunbeam over to Wheeljack who then promptly disappeared.

"Now, let's get those assholes back shall we?" Slipshot growled as Frostbite agreed

"They scare my girl... they get fragged" Frostbite glowered and charged up his liquid nitrogen cannons

"Let's get em," Roadrip growled.

--------------------

The fight was over in a rather short time, with the Autobots victorious, Slipshot however... was not a happy chappy. Aqua had gone to check on Wheeljack and Sunbeam when she found Wheeljack in a horrible condition... and no Sunbeam.

"WHAT!?!" Slipshot screamed shocked and fearful at what her mother had told her...

"She's gone..." Aqua frowned "but we'll get her back... I swear," she growled.

-------------------------

Megatron...was for once, pleased with Starscream, he had brought the small femme quite quickly and the little golden bundle didn't seem to want to put up a fight anyway, so that was a plus.

"Put her down and leave," Megatron commanded, Starscream nodded, put Sunbeam down and left.

The little femme tilted her head innocently up at Megatron with an un-readable expression on her face '_any second now... she'll scream' _he smirked... but the scream never came, what did come however, completely surprised him... she got up walked over to him, admittedly stumbling a few times... then hugged his foot.

"What is your name?" he frowned

"S...su...Sun b...beam!" she giggled; he found it shocking that the newly sparked little femme was able to speak so early. He picked her up making her giggle

"How are you not afraid?" he frowned

"F...fa...family!" she chirped and hugged his finger, he was completely taken back by that statement, and wanted to know more about the little femmes creators, so he called for shockwave.

"Yes sir?" the one-opticed decepticon asked noticing the small golden form on his lap.

"I want you to check though Sunbeam's memory... her family, creators... everything she's seen since being sparked, and don't harm her," he growled the last bit making it obvious that there most definitely would be punishment for harming her.

"Umm... Lord Megatron?" he asked uncertainly

"What?" Megatron barked

"..." and shockwave pointed to Megatron's lap... where Sunbeam lay sleeping peacefully.

"...That's a new one," Megatron mumbled then picked her up and placed her in Shockwaves arms "do your job, and if she comes back injured in any way, you WILL be terminated," he warned and Shockwave nodded vigorously then walked off with a rather tired sparkling in his arms.

Starscream... was not happy, his plan, it was all falling apart because of this little sparkling! '_As soon as Megatron finds out the truth...what really happened all those millennia ago...'_ he thought dreadfully.

Shockwave had returned a few hours after with a hyperactive little sparkling, apparently she'd woken up filled with energy.

"What did you find?" Megatron asked as he watched Sunbeam run around in circles with amusement.

"Her creators are Slipshot and Frostbite, quite capable fighters and highly dangerous enemies, Slipshot is an assassin whereas Frostbite lives up to his name and has twin liquid nitrogen cannons on either arm. The sparklings' 'grandparents' as the humans call them... are Autobot Bumblebee... and..." he trailed off unsure of how to say it

"Tell me," Megatron growled

"Autobot Aquastreak," he finished as Megatron's optics widened

"It...It can't be..." he frowned

"You're daughter is alive Lord Megatron... and it would seem... you have a family," he spoke softly

"But... she was killed..." he gulped

"Apparently not, I have video proof," he responded and brought up a holographic video of Aqua fussing over Sunbeam

"... That's not Aqua... is it?" he frowned

"Yes, it is... it appears... you have been lied to," Shockwave explained monotonously

"Leave me Shockwave... I have some thinking to do," he sighed, Shockwave nodded

"Of course, Lord Megatron," he responded then walked out silently

"Sunbeam?" he asked and the golden optics of the little femme peered up at him curiously "what am I to you?" he asked

"Gweat-Gwanddaddy!" she giggled falling on her aft then clapping gleefully, he lowered his hands and motioned her to come to him, which she did. He picked her up and placed her on his lap

"Your mother will be here in a while... i'm sure of that, and when she comes, be a good girl and do as I say, ok?" he asked and she tilted her head in confusion

"...Why?" she asked and he swallowed all the pride he had then summoned up the word he hadn't used in centuries

"Please?" he asked and she smiled then nodded

"Oki doki," she agreed and hugged him.

---------------------------------------

"Mum... what did Megatron do to make you hate him?" Roadrip asked as they were headed to the control room

"...He murdered my mother and ordered for me to be terminated," she growled

"...Oh," he gulped

"He's a ruthless killer with no remorse for anything, during the peaceful times on Cybertron, he was nice... he would have never harmed anyone, then something happened, I don't know what it was, but he became evil, distant, he killed for pleasure... my mother and I took refuge with the Autobots, and I stayed with my uncle, Optimus... then I heard Megatron had killed my mother, I was furious. The day came when I had to leave Cybertron... my weapons systems had been shut off by Megatron from the Decepticon base, I don't know how he did it... but he did, I wasn't able to fight back. I was caught by Hook at one point and he told me he had orders from 'the boss' for me to be terminated, I ran... then I met your father. You see, Megatron wasn't always evil, nobody knows what happened...only that it changed him." She explained as he listened frowning

'_Megatron... nice?'_ he thought doubtfully as they entered they control room.

----------------------------------------

"Gweat-Gwanddaddy?" Sunbeam nudged Megatron as he'd fallen asleep whilst thinking

"Huh...wha?" he asked groggily

"I'm hungwy," she mumbled and he sighed then remembered how he used to do this with Aqua

_Megatron to Soundwave..._

_Soundwave here sir, what do you need?_

_The sparkling is hungry..._

_...Why ask me?_

_You raised those casseticons from sparkling-hood _

_Understood sir, i'll be there in a few moments, Soundwave out_

And Megatron cut the link

"Don't worry Sunbeam... you'll get some energon soon," he smiled and she snuggled up to his chest practically melting his evil consumed spark. Soon enough Soundwave knocked on the door "come in, Soundwave." Megatron spoke and the midnight blue decepticon walked in with a jug of light purple liquid and a bottle. He bent down and poured the liquid into the bottle then shook it quickly, turning it into a funky deep purple colour. "What is that?"Megatron questioned

"Sparkling energon," Soundwave answered monotonously

"Ah..." Megatron responded simply as Soundwave handed the bottle to Sunbeam who looked at it curiously then began sucking on the top to get the liquid out. "Have to say this, you're a natural," Megatron smirked

"Helps when you raise six sparklings all by yourself... you learn things, like all sparklings need something to entertain them," Soundwave explained then stood up "Rumble, Frenzy... eject" he spoke and the two casseticons jumped out then transformed then looked up at Soundwave awaiting instruction "play with the sparkling, keep her entertained," he instructed as Megatron smirked at Sunbeam, whom was looking at the two mini-bots curiously.

"Play?" both asked frowning

"Yes," Megatron replied

"Well ok then," Rumble grinned and Megatron placed the small femme on the floor then walked out with Soundwave

"So, what's your name?" Frenzy asked

"Sunbeam," she answered

"Can you fly with those wings?" Rumble asked and she flapped them getting a few centimetres off the ground then plopping back down again

"Yep," she answered happily

"Well then, we agreed to play and have fun... so let's play and have fun," Rumble grinned at his brother whom matched the look.

-------------------------------

"They're probably torturing her!" Slipshot panicked

"Don't think like that, she'll be fine, Slip." Frostbite assured her as she buried herself into his arms

"How did he even find out about Sunbeam?" Aqua growled then frowned at Michelle "you told Barricade right?" she asked

"...No... He wouldn't, there's no way on EARTH or Cybertron that he'd do that!" Michelle defended the mech she loved

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked as he worked on fixing Wheeljack

"He wouldn't, trust me!" she spoke

"Where is he?" Aqua frowned

"Ummm... he's at the school down in the bad side of town," she answered

"Why is he there?" Roadrip frowned

"I dunno..." she shrugged.

--------------------

"Now... I know what it's like to have the thrill of doing bad things," Cade smiled

"But you're a police officer, you're meant to do good," a girl spoke frowning

"Ah, but that didn't necessarily mean I was on the right," he grinned and a guy put his hand up "yeah?" he asked

"Are you the only officer with a car like that?" he asked as Cade chuckled

"There may be others but I am the only one with a cruiser like that at the station," he answered and a girl put her had up "yeah?"

"Can we see your gun?" she asked

"No," he answered smiling making the kids laugh, and then another put her hand up and he pointed to her.

"Will you shoot it?"

"No," he answered again making the kids laugh. "Now i'm serious here, I've seen a good deal of bad things happen to people... now I want something better for you lot think you can do that?" he grinned as they nodded "ok then, now, let's go outside," he smiled as the bell rang.

Outside he and the teacher where walking around the yard as the kids played basketball

"So, no partner?" she asked and he smirked then whistled making Rex run over and sit down at his feet

"Here's my partner," he answered stroking the dog

"He's adorable," she smiled as Rex wagged his tail.

"CADE!" a female voice yelled and he turned around to see Michelle running over from a blue and lilac Porsche.

"Michelle? What are you doing here?" he frowned as she panted

"Sunbeam, Slip's kid... Megatron... he got her... they think it was you... who tipped him off," she panted

"Well, I've been here so, I couldn't of," he frowned "...wait... HE'S BACK?!" he yelped

"Who's back?" the teacher asked concerned

"Sorry Ma'am this is privet business," Cade responded then walked over to Aqua with Michelle.

"Slipshot's in a state now!" Aqua growled

"It wasn't me I swear!" Barricade spoke truthfully

"Then who was it?" she growled then thought for a second "when you were with the decepticons, were there any spies placed in the Autobot army?" she asked

"...There were two, one of which was found out and killed," he answered

"Who's the other one," Aqua frowned

"I was never given that information... only Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave were allowed to know that," he sighed

"We need to get Sunbeam back... Slip's worried sick..." Michelle sighed and looked at Barricade hopefully

"Ugh, fine..." he sighed "i'll send you the coordinates and map of the Decepticon base VIA comm link, this is my debt repaid now," he narrowed his eyes

"What debt?" Michelle frowned

"We let him stay with you." Aqua smiled then looked to Barricade

"Loosing a sparkling the day it is sparked is a very stressful thing, i'll help as much as I can," Barricade smiled and Aqua nodded thankfully as the map and coordinates were sent though to her memory banks.

"Thank you Barricade, now... I need access codes," she frowned

"Of course," he nodded then sent the codes he knew over to her

"Havin an Ex-decepticon to help... really was a good idea," Aqua grinned then the passenger side door opened "come on Michelle, we gotta go get Sunbeam back," she smiled; Michelle kissed Barricade quickly then got in the Porsche. He watched Aquastreak speed off with a smile on his face as he fumbled with a small black velvet box in his pocket.

--------------------------------------

Megatron had peeked back into the room to see Rumble and Frenzy giving Sunbeam piggy-back rides before tumbling over and laughing their heads off like loonies, and finally the three had worn themselves out, so... naturally, the three were led on his chair, Rumble and Frenzy on either side of Sunbeam who was snuggled up to Rumbles side snoozing peacefully.

Then... all peace was gone as a loud yell alerted them

"MEGATRON!!!!" it was female, and BOY did she sound pissed off. He walked into his room, picked up a whimpering Sunbeam then walked to the main hall with the two sleepy casseticons trailing behind him. There in the doorway, was a tall blue/lilac femme with blazing purple optics "WHERE IS SHE?!" she yelled angrily and Sunbeam poked her head out from behind Megatron's big arms.

"Sunbeam?!" Slipshot gasped

"MUMMY!" Sunbeam smiled

"Aqua?" Megatron asked disbelieving

"Surprised your plot to have me killed never worked?" she growled

"What plot?!" Megatron frowned then put Sunbeam on the floor "go to your mummy," he instructed and she ran to Slipshot who picked her up then checked her for any damages

"What's this?" Slip frowned looking at a dent in her back

"Yeah... all three of us have em, we fell on somethin funky," Rumble smirked sheepishly

"She's not harmed..." Slip smiled as she hugged Sunbeam close to her spark

"What do you mean 'What plot'?" Aqua growled "you ordered your officers to kill me! Just like you killed mum!" she responded nastily

"Who told you that?!" Megatron growled in anger

"Skywarp, Hook, and Starscream, almost EVERYONE!" she stressed and he walked over to her

"I never gave any order out... I was told the Autobots murdered you and your mother," he gulped

"Then what about the weapons systems?" she growled

"Weapons system?" he frowned

"My weapons were disabled, so I couldn't fight back if attacked," she spoke

"Mum?" Roadrip frowned

"One second Roadrip," Aqua frowned

"I never disabled anything..." Megatron responded

"...What is going on?" Slipshot asked

"It appears we were both lied to," Aqua gulped

"You've grown up so much," Megatron smiled "can I ask one thing?" he asked

"What?" she frowned and he looked at Roadrip and Slipshot

"... Are those my grandchildren?" he asked and she smiled then nodded

"That's Slipshot, and that's Roadrip," she spoke then frowned remembering something... then she punched Megatron in the arm... HARD!

"Ow! What was that for?" he growled

"For ripping my surrogate brother in half!" she growled then hugged him "and this is for all the hugs I missed out on," she spoke sadly as he hugged her back.

**Awww, can ya just feel the family luv :D and all it took was the little bundle of joy XD **

**R'n'R PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-the End

Bumblebee was staring... staring in shock

"What the frag?!" he yelped shocking Aqua as she hugged her father

"Why is _he_ here?" Megatron growled menacingly

"_He,_ has a name," Aqua frowned

"Fine, why is...Bumblebee here?" he asked nastily

"Loose the tone," Aqua spoke in a monotone

"...Why is Bumblebee here?" he asked sighing as Bee grinned at how she could make him do things.

"_Good_. Now he's here cause you had his grandchild, stupid." She shook her head

"Mum?" both twins frowned

"Guys... meet your grandfather, Megatron." Aqua grinned as both gaped

--------------------------------------------------

"CADE!" Michelle yelled from upstairs, just to surprise her, he turned his holoform on behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Yeeessss?" he smiled inhaling the sent of rose perfume

"Where's my prezzie?" she asked

"What Prezzie?" he frowned confused

"You didn't know did you?"

"Know what?" he asked

"Valentines day..." she sighed; he looked it up on the internet then looked at her sheepishly

"Sorry Michelle... you know what... I got an idea," he smiled then booked a table for two at a posh formal Italian restaurant.

"What?" she asked

"You know how my holoform can consume human food now?" he grinned

"Yeah," she frowned confused

"Well, I just booked us a table for two at that Italian restaurant in town," he grinned slyly

"You snazzy lil git," she giggled and kissed him.

That night she'd dressed in a long black and silver evening gown with her hair in loose curls. Whereas Barricade, had gotten himself dressed up, in a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath.

"Oooh, you look brill," Michelle smirked and he smiled

"Thank you, you look amazing," he purred as she blushed. He walked up to the desk

"Hello sir, do you have reservations?" the man asked in a highly fake Italian accent, Michelle had to stop herself from scoffing at it.

"I do, under the name Cade," he smiled and the man checked the book then smiled

"Of course Sir, right this way," he then showed them to the table and gave them menus. Then Michelle frowned when Barricade whispered something into the mans ear,

"Slip this into her drink and let me do the rest," he whispered giving the small velvet box to the man without Michelle actually seeing the box. The man nodded his head smiling then left to get drinks.

"What was that about?" she frowned

"Nuthin," he smirked. Soon enough the white wine was brought to the table

"Did you?" Cade asked quietly

"Everything is set sir," he whispered back then left swiftly to get their meals.

"Cade?" Michelle frowned

"Whhhaaatt?" he grinned

"What are you playing at?" she narrowed her eyes

"Nuthin," he purred cheekily, then she took a drink and felt something tap her lips, she frowned then pulled it away and glanced inside the glass then gasped. She reached into the glass and took out the gold ring inside and looked at Cade shocked.

"...Cade?" she asked, he stood up, walked around the table to her then got down on one knee

"Michelle Witwicky...will you marry me?" he asked as multiple people watched with smiles on their faces

"My dad's gonna murder me" she mumbled then grinned and threw her hands round his neck "YES!" she laughed then let him slide the blood ruby encrusted ring onto her finger, as she kissed him most of the restaurant cheered.

--------------------

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MEGATRON?!" Optimus growled seeing Autobots escorting the Decepticon leader to the Autobot base.

"A truce," Megatron sighed

"...What?" Optimus frowned bewildered

"A truce... an end to the war," Aqua smiled softly

"What were we really fighting for anyway?" Megatron shrugged

"YOU KILLED INNOCENT 'BOTS!" Optimus snarled "AND WHAT FOR?"

"Revenge," He answered simply

"For what, what made you turn so cold-sparked, Brother?" Optimus asked sighing.

"We were lied to," Aqua sighed "Skywarp and Starscream and a few other Decepticons... they killed my mother... then tried to kill me. When I escaped they _hoped_ I'd never survive, they told Megsy here," she smirked at the scowl he gave her "that the Autobots... had killed us, thus... the revenge." Aqua explained.

"Ah..." Optimus frowned

"Now... where is that traitorous slagger, Starscream?" Megatron snarled

"The cliffs are his usual place to be," Bumblebee smirked

"And how would you know?" Aqua frowned sceptically

"Hmmm, baby they don't call me the espionage director for nuthin," he winked as Megatron growled quietly as Aqua giggled.

"Excuse me," Megatron spoke then transformed and shot off towards the mountains. Viper was watching out the door when she heard Megatron talk about Starscream, then she transformed and disappeared into the forest.

"Hey look," Aqua frowned pointing at the snake trails

"Viper," Bee growled.

Megatron transformed on top of the cliff to see the F-22 raptor stood there looking out over the forest.

"Starscream," he growled, said mech turned around as Megatron aimed a cannon in his face

"NO!" a female yelped and bit down hard onto Megatron's cannon, melting it as the acid from her bite eroded the metal. Megatron then growled and threw the green snake-femme to the floor

"Viper!" Starscream yelped and knelt down

"We're fine, no worries," she smiled

"I KNEW IT!" Aqua growled as Viper looked up and scooted closer to Starscream, Aqua then morphed her arms into the blades

"DON'T!" Ratchet yelled as he put his hand in front of her "...she's pregnant," he sighed as Aqua gaped "you weren't raped were you?" he sighed and Viper shook her head then smiled at Starscream.

"Leave em dad," Aqua sighed and put her hand on her dads melted cannon "there's no more need for death," she smiled softly.

---------------------------

The next day, the war had been declared over, Megatron and Optimus were back as brothers... of course the Autobots were a bit edgy with it, and Red-alert's processor froze for 7 hours after hearing it, the twins were quick to glomp Sunbeam for stopping the war, who was all for the attention.

But there were still one thing left to do...

"Michelle... what's that?" Mikeala asked as she took her daughters left hand, inspecting the wedding-finger

"Uhmm..." Michelle frowned as Cade smirked

"We're thinking spring wedding," Cade laughed as Sam walked in and groaned

"... HE'S A 'CON!" Sam whined

"A-a-ahh, wars over now remember, Michelle... it's a gorgeous ring," then se turned to Barricade "this... must of cost a lot-a-dosh," she smirked

"Ooohhh it did," he chuckled

"I never thought the big evil cop-car... that pinned me to a wrecked car demanding those stupid glasses... would be marrying my kid," Sam sighed

"Stranger things have happened..." Cade shrugged smirking.

**And it's finished... FINALLY -.-', yes... I had to end the war, there MAY be a sequel where Viper actually HAS the kid XD (She's called Skydart...and yes KC, I did use her name ;D made her very happy XD) **

**HAPPY V-DAY (or Late V-day) **


	25. Epilogue

**just... thought i should put this up, cause i wrote it and never put it up... just like an epilogue thing... kinda.**

"Ok... dress?"

"Check,"

"Old, new, borrowed and blue?"

"...Missing the blue..."

"DAMN!!" Mikeala growled, then picked up a blue broach from the table

"Here, my mum gave me this for my wedding, family heirloom... its blue so..." and she trailed off there. The broach was a gorgeous sapphire blue dragon fly, with small diamond eyes.

"Are you ready yet?" a male voice asked impatiently

"Sam... go away, the bride must be perfect!" Mikeala growled at the closed door, smiling to herself satisfied with the result of quickly paced steps moving AWAY from the door. Michelle smiled at her mother... "I can't believe my little girl's getting married... to a giant robot," Mikeala smirked and Aqua walked in

"Ok guys, I got the bouquet," she smiled holding up a bouquet of gorgeous flowers, the flowers were all different shades of blue and purple, all seemingly sparkling. "I got Sunbeam to add a little effect for you," she giggled, the little sparkling femme was quite the ray of sunshine when she wanted to be.

"Thanks Aqua," Michelle smiled.

"Whoa, you look beautiful," Dove smiled as she walked in, Michelle was wearing a long white dress with satin white gloves; the dress was elegant and adorned four light brown silk flowers up the side, it had two thin straps and cut in a 'V' shape down the chest, the dress... was beautiful (http:// dresses. christinagowns. Com /cosmobella/ 7210. Jpg, take out the spaces and you get the dress)

"Thanks Dove... I hope Cade thinks the same," Michelle smiled softly

"Girl, Cade'd think you look hawt in a damn bin-bag..." Slip laughed as Michelle glared at her.

"How many 'bots are here?" Michelle asked

"Ummm... well, there's: Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Hotrod, the twins, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Frostbite, Roadrip, Viper, Starscream, TC and Warp, Sunbeam, Skydart, the Aerialbots, Skyfire, Blurr, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Mindspike, Me, Dove, Slipshot, Arcee, Chromia, Moon-runner, Mirage, Elita-1, Firestar, Red-alert, Jazz, Ironhide, dad, Soundwave, Shockwave, Boney (Bonecrusher), Grimmie, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge and Slag, Perceptor, Hound, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Brawn, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Blaster, Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, and a few others..." Aqua spoke as all jaws dropped

"How many others?" Mikeala asked

"... I'm not sure but i'm SOOO glad we had this wedding outside" Aqua grinned, chuckling sheepishly. The Autobots had wisely chosen to go with Holoforms to the occasion, and park somewhere... appropriate... except the Dinobots who just hid... and since the whole truce thing, even Megatron was there, strangely enough.

"Ok... i'm ready," Michelle breathed then dropped the Vail over her face. Make-up wise, Michelle was wearing a shade of silver eye shadow and glittery mascara, she had candy-apple red lip-gloss on and perfect skin tone blusher, and black eye liner.

"Ok... go get Sam to meet her at the top of the isle, he's gonna be giving her away." Mikeala smirked

"You make me sound like property," Michelle dead-panned. Then there was a knock on the door

"Can I come in?" it was definitely Viper

"Course," Michelle called. The green haired tanned girl walked in with a toddler trailing behind her, dressed in a floor length flowing VERY light blue silk dress, her lovely blue hair was curled and put in a half pony-tail and she held a little basket of blue flower petals

"Aww Skydart, you look so cute!" Dove giggled making the little youngling's holoform giggle.

"I look weird mum!" another young voice stated as another little girl ran in, the one had bright golden hair that was left to fall freely, only slightly wavy. This little one had the same kind of dress on... only a VERY light gold colour.

"No, you look gorgeous," Slip purred smiling at her little girl

"We look pweety," Skydart giggled as Sunbeam glared down at the younger femme

"You _would_ say that," she mumbled and picked her basket of yellow petals.

"Come on then let's get this show on the road..." Slipshot grinned and stood up in her golden dress with a black belt around her waist. The two 'sparklings' ran out of the room and outside then stood at the top of the isle grinning. Slipshot made her way to the front and sat down next to Frostbite who grinned at her "She's coming," Slip whispered to him, just loud enough for Cade to hear... he... was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath and a black tie, and for the first time in his whole life... he looked nervous.

"Don't look so nervous dude," Roadrip smirked, he'd been given the honour of Best man... or Mech (XD)

"You're not the one getting married," Barricade whispered back. His 'breath' hitched in his throat as the wedding march started up. Then he watched nervously as Sam Whitwicky led his daughter whom was dressed in the most gorgeous dress he'd ever seen, down the isle, behind the two girls whom were spreading yellow and blue flower petals across the ground that they walked on. Sunbeam and Skydart soon broke off and sat down at the front, Sunbeam sat with Slipshot and Frostbite, whilst Skydart sat with Viper and Starscream. Sam led Michelle up to Cade then kissed her hand

"You look Beautiful, sweetheart" he smiled as she grinned then took Cade's hand as Sam stood next to Roadrip and Jay.

The Vicar..., who was actually familiar with the Autobots; luckily enough, started the ceremony,

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the binding of these two beings in holy matrimony, before we start, I just ask if there is anyone that has any reason why these two should not be together... speak now or forever hold your peace," he spoke and Megatron sent a comm to everyone saying simply 'speak and die'. "Very well... we shall now begin." He cleared his throat and opened the bible and began to recite the speech.

"Do you, Michelle Elizabeth Whitwicky, take this mech to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health; till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Michelle smiled

"And do you, Barricade, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health; till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" he asked

"I do," Barricade smiled

"Rings?" he asked and a little boy walked to Cade and fished the rings out of his trouser pocket then handed them over, then ran back to Mindspike and Ratchet, whom were the sparklings parents. Barricade the placed the gold ruby encrusted ring onto her wedding finger (1) as she placed a plain gold ring on his,

"I now pronounce you, mech and wife," the Vicar smiled "you may now kiss the bride,"

Barricade then lifted the Vail and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling into the kiss.

-----------------

The after-party was at the Autobot base, which was lined with ribbons, flowers and banners saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

"THROW IT!!!" the femmes cheered as their mech partners hid in corners... Michelle turned around and chucked the bouquet over her head into the crowd... and when they parted it seemed Dovespring was the lucky femme to grab it, and unlike most the Mechs, Roadrip wrapped his arms around the femme's small waist and kissed her neck softly making her engine purr softly.

"Ugh get a room!" Michelle laughed; Dove and Roadrip shrugged, then Roadrip picked the femme up and walked out the room... "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Barricade smiled "although, it can't be more than what _we'll_ be doing on our honeymoon," he winked as she giggled and kissed him.

"I love you," she spoke, nuzzling his neck

"And i'll always love you... for as long as we both shall live," he smiled hugging her.

------------------------------

**Don't you just wuv him XD he's so yummy! ****:D****... buuut now he's married TTTT**

1: the wedding finger is called the wedding finger because on that finger, and that finger only, there's a vein that travels right down through your arm and to your heart... so, that's why it's the one you put the wedding ring on :D

**A/N: the sequel to Aquastreak will be up as soon as i can think of something to write -.-'**


End file.
